The Prophecy
by Second Commander Laura
Summary: The Prophecy of a girls life comes true one night...Her plans are to now make the prophecy complete..but she needs to meet her true love first...Will Trunks ever meet this mystery girl who is destend to be with him?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**On a warm Friday night in July, Laura's younger sister Heather went to go see if Laura was safe, and sleeping. When she got to her sister's room she saw that her sister was glowing in her bed. Heather got scared, and ran downstairs to go get her mother. She thought that her sister was dying. **

"**Mother" cried Heather as she got to her mom's room.**

"**What is it Heather?" said Heather's mom.**

"**I think Laura is dying," said Heather. "I went to go see if she was sleeping, and her whole body was glowing."**

"**Take me to Laura's room Heather" said Heather's mom.**

**When they got to Laura's room, her mom saw that she was indeed glowing. **

"**The prophecy has come true Heather," said Heather's mom.**

"**What prophecy are you talking about mother?" said Heather.**

"**When a girl dreams a pure dream, her body starts to glow" said Heather's mom.**

**Just then Laura started to levitate from her bed, and headed towards the window. Magically, the window open and Laura went away from the house.**

**  
"Mother were is Laura going?" asked Heather getting scared.**

"**The prophecy also says, that when a girl glows that she will be taken to her true love," said Heather's mom.**

"**Mother, why didn't I know about this prophecy?" asked Heather.**

"**Because Heather, Laura's different then you, she's always been different then you since she was born" said Heather's mom.**

"**What do you mean by different?" said Heather confused.**

"**Come with me Heather, I want to show you something," said Heather's mom.**

**They went downstairs to her mom's room. She opened a box in the closet, and set it on the bed. It was a photo album of when Laura was born.**

"**Come here Heather," said Heather's mom. "Look at this picture of Laura."**

**Heather took the picture from her mom's hands. She stared at it for a minute, and realized that the tree was broken.**

"**Mother the tree is broken," said Heather.**

"**I know," said Heather's mom. "Laura did that when she was young."**

"**Laura did that mother" said Heather shocked.**

"**Yes, that's what I meant by Laura's been different then you" said Heather's mom. "She's always been very strong since she was a baby, and still is."**

"**All this has to do with the prophecy?" said Heather.**

"**Yes Heather, the prophecy says that when a girl becomes the right age, and is very strong she'll start glowing in her sleep, and when her dream is pure enough, she will be taken to her true love" said Heather's mom.**

"**Who is her true love mother?" asked Heather.**

"**Only she will know," said Heather mom.**

"**How long will she be gone?" asked Heather.**

"**Until she finds her true love," said Heather's mom. "She also has two choices, she can either stay there once she finds her true love, or she could come back."**

**By then Laura was miles away from her house. She was still sleeping while flying through the air; it was like she was under a spell. Suddenly, she went through a portal that left her dimension. She was heading towards the Dbz world. Laura flew over West City, and finally landed in front of the Capsule Corp. house. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day Vegeta was walking away from his precious gravity room. He was going inside to get something to eat, when he noticed that there was someone on the front lawn that was very strong. He walked over to where the person was, and saw a girl sleeping on his front lawn. He started to get very mad, and was just about to kick her when she caught his foot. After she let go of Vegeta's foot, she woke up. As she got up she said, "I sensed your foot coming" she looked around and saw that she wasn't in her bed, but on someone's front lawn. The place looked very familiar to her.**

"**Who are you?" asked Vegeta.**

**She looked over to where the voice came from, and saw Vegeta was right by her.**

"**My name is Laura," said Laura. "Vegeta what are you doing here?"**

"**How in the world do you know my name?" said Vegeta getting angry.**

**Laura just realized that she wasn't in her own dimension.**

"**OMG what am I doing here" said Laura getting scared.**

"**That's what I liked to know," said Vegeta angry.**

"**Vegeta I'm not in my own dimension" said Laura.**

"**What are you talking about?" said Vegeta.**

**:I must have came here during the night: she said to herself.**

"**The prophecy must have come true" said Laura.**

"**What prophecy" said Vegeta he didn't have time for this.**

"**The prophecy that my mom told me" said Laura. "When a girl is at the right age, and is very strong she'll start to dream pure dreams, and when her dream is pure enough her body will start to glow, and takes her to her true love."**

"**Well that explains why you're here, but how do you know my name" said Vegeta.**

"**Oh, that's easy where I come from there is a cartoon show called Dragonballz, and you're in it, and Bulma, and Trunks, and Goku's family, and everybody else" said Laura. "You can ask me anything from your world, and I'd be able to tell you."**

"**I'll do that, but before I ask you I'm going to get my wife" said Vegeta. "She'll be able to explain all this better to me."**

"**Ok Vegeta" said Laura.**

**Vegeta went inside to get his wife Bulma; Laura looked down and realized that she was still in her pajamas. :Ah man I just talked to Vegeta in my pajama's: said Laura to herself. A couple of minutes later, Vegeta and Bulma came outside. Laura told the whole story that she told Vegeta to Bulma. **

"**So what you're saying is that you came here from your dimension to find your true love, because the prophecy came true in your time," said Bulma slowly.**

"**Exactly" said Laura. :Finally someone understands she said to herself:**

"**Woman I want to ask her some questions about this time" said Vegeta.**

"**Fine Vegeta, I'll ask some too" said Bulma.**

"**Ok who did I come here with, the first time I came to earth?" asked Vegeta.**

"**You came here with Napa," said Laura.**

"**Where is Napa now?" said Vegeta.**

"**He's dead, you killed him, because he couldn't kill Goku" said Laura.**

"**Did I kill Goku?" asked Vegeta.**

"**No, but he almost killed you" said Laura.**

"**See she's right with the questions Vegeta" said Bulma. "I'll ask some now."**

"**How did I meet Goku?" asked Bulma.**

"**You were looking for the Dragonballs to wish for the perfect boyfriend, when you ran into him in the mountains, because he had the four star ball" said Laura.**

"**Who came from the future to warn us about the androids?" asked Bulma.**

"**Your son Trunks did," said Laura.**

"**Do I have a daughter?" asked Bulma.**

"**No, but you will" said Laura smiling. "She'll be the spitting image of you, the only difference is that when she gets older she'll have Vegeta's attitude."**

"**Ok one more" said Bulma. "Who killed Cell?"**

"**Gohan did of course" said Laura.**

"**Well she knows everything about us, and some stuff that I didn't know, and am happy about, but what I want to know is who your true love is?" asked Bulma.**

"**My true love" said Laura blushing. "Is your son Trunks."**

"**That explains why you're here," said Bulma. "How old are you?"**

"**I'm 17" said Laura.**

"**You're the same age as Trunks," said Bulma.**

"**I know," said Laura.**

"**Well come inside Laura, and tell me about yourself" said Bulma.**

"**Ok Bulma" said Laura.**

**She picked up her covers and pillow, and went inside. Vegeta understanding all of this went back to his gravity room. Saying to himself :I got to get that girl in the gravity room: Bulma and Laura went to the kitchen table and sat down.**

"**Can I get you something to drink?" asked Bulma.**

"**Just some orange juice please" said Laura.**

**Bulma gave her the orange juice, and sat down next to Laura.**

"**So Laura tell me about yourself" said Bulma.**

"**Well I come from a loving family. I have a younger sister named Heather, I live in the states, New Jersey to be exact, and I've been very strong since I was young" said Laura.**

"**How strong were you Laura?" asked Bulma.**

"**Well my mom told me that one time when I was young, I got really mad and broke a tree in half" said Laura. "She has a picture to prove it."**

"**Wow, and you are human right, you're not a Saiyan like Vegeta?" asked Bulma.**

"**No, I'm not a Saiyan, I'm human" said Laura. **

"**That's something," said Bulma.**

"**When my mom told me that one day when I got older, I was just as surprised as you are now," said Laura. "Ever since then I've been working out and training to get stronger."**

**Just as Laura stopped talking Trunks came downstairs.**

"**Good morning Trunks" said Bulma.**

"**Good morning Mom" said Trunks yawning.**

**Trunks looked over to where his mom was sitting and saw the girl that his mom was talking to. He just stood there in shock.**

"**Trunks this is Laura, she'll be living with us for awhile" said Bulma.**

"**Hi Trunks" said Laura.**

**Trunks just stood there for a minute :That's the girl from my dream, that beautiful girl that I dreamt last night, and she's sitting in my kitchen with her pajamas on: he said to himself.**

"**Are you hungry Trunks?" asked Bulma.**

"**Huh, oh yeah mom that's why I came downstairs" said Trunks coming out of his shock.**

"**You must be hungry too Laura," said Bulma.**

"**Yeah I actually am" said Laura.**

"**Do you guys want anything special this morning?" asked Bulma.**

"**No" said Laura. "I bet that what ever you make will be good."**

"**Trunks come sit down while I'm making breakfast," said Bulma.**

"**I will mom I'm just going to go back upstairs and put some clothes on," said Trunks.**

**He was just wearing a pair of boxers, and didn't want to be embarrassed while sitting next to the girl in his dreams. **

"**Bulma, we can't tell him yet why I'm here," said Laura watching Trunks go upstairs. "When it's time, I'll tell him."**

"**Ok, Laura" said Bulma.**

**While Trunks was upstairs he was thinking :How could the girl from my dreams be sitting at the kitchen table? How did she get here, and why is she here? It's not like I don't mind her being here. She was so pretty in my dream just standing there smiling at me like something was going to happen, and she's so strong:**

**By the time Trunks put some clothes on breakfast was ready. He came down fast, so his father didn't take all of the food. Vegeta was already at the table stuffing his face, so he sat down quickly and took as much food as he could get his hands on. Laura took a lot, but ate it slowly, like a regular human being. Unlike the two Saiyan's sitting by her, who were stuffing their food down their throats.**

"**Finally a person who doesn't eat like a slob" said Bulma.**

**Laura just started to laugh, she knew how Bulma felt, and she felt sorry for her at the same time. Bulma had to go through this every day.**

"**Mom, you know it's not our fault that were Saiyan's," said Trunks in between bites.**

"**Yeah, but you could at least try and eat at a slower pace instead of choking every five minutes" said Bulma. "Oh well they will never learn" she said to Laura.**

**After they were done eating, Vegeta went back to the gravity room, while Laura and Trunks stayed in the kitchen to help Bulma with all the dirty dishes.**

"**So where are you from Laura?" asked Trunks.**

"**I'm from the states," said Laura. "I live in New Jersey."**

"**How did you end up here?" asked Trunks.**

"**I was looking for a hotel when your mom spotted me, and said that I could stay here for awhile," said Laura.**

"**How old are you?" asked Trunks.**

"**I'm 17" said Laura.**

"**You're the same age as me," said Trunks.**

"**I know," said Laura. "Your mom told me."**

**Since there were three of them the dishes got cleaned quicker. When they were all done Trunks went outside to train for a little bit.**

"**Come with me Laura," said Bulma. "I'll show you were your room is."**

**Her room was upstairs and was only two rooms down from Trunks room. When she got to her room she put her covers and pillow down on the bed. The room was really pretty. There was a king size bed, and a dresser with a mirror attached to it. The wall and rug was a pretty lilac color.**

"**Bulma, I don't have any clothes to put on," said Laura. "I didn't even know that I came here during the night, I was just sleeping."**

"**Well, in that case were just going to go buy some new clothes for you" said Bulma.**

"**Bulma, I don't have any money either" said Laura.**

"**Don't worry Laura I got you covered," said Bulma.**

"**Are you sure Bulma?" said Laura. "I could pay you back."**

"**Don't worry Laura," said Bulma. "You're here to win my son's heart, which I think you already did. So I'll help you."**

"**Thank you Bulma" said Laura.**

"**No problem" said Bulma. "Glad that I could help. Now that that's done with, let's go shopping."**

"**Yeah" said Laura all excited.**

**Before Bulma and Laura left the house, she told Trunks to watch the house, and to make sure that Vegeta didn't blow anything up while she was gone. He said ok and they took off towards the mall.**

**While Bulma was driving Laura asked, "How far is the mall from your house?"**

"**Oh, not too far" said Bulma. "See were already here."**

**Bulma pulled into the parking lot of the West City mall. She didn't have a hard time finding a parking space, because she had special privileges. **

**When they got into the mall, there were tons of people shopping. Some were at the food court, and others were just looking at clothes that they wished they could afford.**

"**So where do you want to go first?" asked Bulma.**

"**Where ever there is a store that I like the most," said Laura.**

"**I know the perfect place" said Bulma grabbing Laura's hand and pulled her towards that store.**

**She took Laura into a store called Passions. The store was busy with ladies trying on clothes.**

"**This my favorite store to shop at," said Bulma. "It has what ever you're looking for."**

"**It looks really great," said Laura :and expensive: she said to herself.**

"**Well then, let's start shopping," said Bulma.**

**When Bulma started to look around for some clothes to buy, the women in the store and the girls working at Passions recognized her immediately. The manager came over to her and asked if they could help her with anything.**

"**I don't need any help, but you can help my friend over there it's her first time here" said Bulma.**

**The manager said ok, and went over to help Laura. She started pulling clothes off the racks for Laura to try on. The best of the store she said. She gave the clothes to her, and put her in one of the fitting rooms. Laura came out one by one and stood in front of a mirror to show the ladies, and Bulma.**

**The first one Laura tried on was a halter-top that was green, white, and blue. To match the top, Laura was wearing a pair of white shorts. The next outfit she tried on was a light blue army halter-top and jean shorts. She tried on a couple more shirts like a red top that said All Star 31 on it, and a blue shirt that said Start of Attitude Zone on it.**

**After she was done, Laura was tired and Bulma was pleased. When she sat down, Bulma said to the ladies "I'll take them all, and put in a pair of brown sandals, a pair of light blue shoes, and two pairs of sunglasses, one pink, and one blue."**

"**What!" said Laura shocked? "You're going to pay for all the clothes that I tried on, plus the dress. I can't let you do that; it's too much."**

"**Don't worry about it Laura" said Bulma. "This is the least that I could do. You came here without any clothes, and since you're my guest I'm treating."**

"**Are you sure Bulma?" said Laura. "I could repay you later."**

"**You're forgetting that I'm rich," said Bulma chuckling.**

"**Thanks Bulma" said Laura. "I owe you one."**

"**Don't mention it," said Bulma. "Now let's go and get you some more pajamas."**

"**Ok, you're the boss," said Laura.**

**After they were done buying there clothes, Bulma and Laura headed back to Capsule Corp. It was nearly lunchtime, and she knew that Trunks and Vegeta were probably hungry.**

"**I've never been this spoiled before," said Laura getting out of the car.**

"**You'll get used to it," said Bulma smiling. "Oh, and before I forget to tell you, the reason I bought you the dress is; I'm having a dinner party tomorrow night, and you'll be Trunks date. He's been looking for a date, but now that you're here he'll probably want to go with you."**

"**Well I should hope so," said Laura.**

"**I must warn you though, that it might be boring," said Bulma.**

"**Well then I'll just have to try to act like I'm not bored" said Laura. "Besides, I'll have Trunks with me the whole night so I won't be bored."**

**After they ate lunch Bulma went over to where Trunks was watching TV. He didn't know yet that Laura was going to be his date for tomorrow night.**

"**Trunks" said Bulma. "I just wanted you to know that Laura is going to be you date for the dinner party."**

"**Really mom" said Trunks. :This is great my dream girl is going to be my date he said thinking to his self:**

"**Yes" said Bulma. "Now you don't have to search for a date anymore."**

"**Ok mom" said Trunks.**

**Everything was going smoothly for the rest of the day. After dinner Laura said that she was tired, and went upstairs to go to bed. After she changed into her new pair of pajamas, she decided to take a look at Trunks room, since the door was open.**

**When she got in, his room was almost like hers, except that his wall and rug were a light blue, and there was no mirror attached to his dresser, but there was one hanging on his wall. On his walls were pictures of him and Goten; his best friend since he was 8. Also, on his dresser was his trophy from the Martial Arts Tournament, where he beat Goten in the junior division.**

**Laura was getting sleepy, and didn't want to go back to her room, so she sat down on Trunks bed. Soon after she did that she fell asleep.**

**A little while later Trunks went upstairs to go to bed. He noticed that Laura wasn't in her room, so he decided to go find her. He looked everywhere and decided to check his room. When he went inside he saw that she was sleeping on his bed. Her long brown hair was spread out on the pillow. He didn't want to wake her so he walked over to his bed, and lay down on the other side. He didn't mind her sleeping on his bed, he already loved her, and it was only the first day, she was the girl from his dreams. :She looks very pretty when she sleeps: he said to himself.**

**Since no one but them were upstairs, he pulled Laura gently over to where he was, and put his arms around her. Laura sensed what he was doing, but didn't object, she just went back to sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning, Bulma went upstairs to go wake up Trunks and Laura for breakfast. She went to Trunks room first. When she opened the door, she just smiled. She saw Laura on one side of the bed, and Trunks right by her with his arms around her. She closed the door quietly and went back downstairs :I'll let them sleep for awhile longer: she said to herself.**

**A little while later after Bulma came upstairs, Laura woke up. She saw that Trunks had his arms around her. She just smiled. :he looks like he's happy and comfortable with his arms around me: she said to herself. She carefully got out of his arms, and poked him gently on his shoulder. He stirred, and slowly woke up. While doing that he yawned and sat up. As he looked over he saw Laura sitting on his bed.**

"**Good morning Trunks" said Laura smiling.**

"**Good morning Laura" said Trunks. **

"**I haven't slept like that in a long time," said Laura yawning.**

**:She's so beautiful in the morning: he said to himself.**

"**Let's go downstairs and get something to eat" said Trunks.**

"**Ok" said Laura. "I'm going to get some clothes on before I go downstairs."**

"**Alright" said Trunks. "I think I'll do the same. When your done meet me at the stairs."**

"**Ok" said Laura and she walked off to her room.**

**They got dressed quickly and went downstairs. When they went into the kitchen, there was a note on the table. It was from Bulma saying that she needed to go out for awhile before the dinner party, and would be back later. She left them their food on the counter to heat up.**

"**Well it looks like were by ourselves for the day" said Trunks.**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "I don't mind it though."**

"**Listen I have to tell you something" said Trunks blushing. "I really like you, and I'm glad that you're my date for tonight."**

"**I really like you to Trunks" said Laura. "And thank you, I'm glad that you're my date as well."**

"**Well now that we got that out of the way let's sit down and eat while we think about what were going to do for the day" said Trunks.**

"**Fine by me" said Laura.**

**While they were eating, they talked about different things that were on their mind. After they were done eating, they washed their dishes and put them away. It took Trunks longer, because he had a lot more dishes than Laura did.**

"**Well what do you want to do today?" asked Trunks.**

"**Let's go swimming," said Laura. "It's really hot today, and I could use a good swim."**

"**That's a good idea," said Trunks. "I could use a swim also. Let's meet downstairs in five minutes; I know the perfect place to swim."**

"**Ok" said Laura. They both went upstairs quickly to change.**

**Trunks was the first person to get downstairs. He had his towel and suntan lotion in his hand, and waited for Laura to come down. :I wonder what she's going to be wearing: he said to himself. A couple of minutes later, Laura appeared at the front of the stairs. She was wearing a two piece baby blue bathing suit. While she was walking downstairs, Trunks was just staring up at her in amazement.**

"**You look really pretty in that," said Trunks blushing.**

"**Thank you" said Laura. "You look really cute in yours." He was wearing a dark blue bathing suit to match his eyes.**

"**Let's get going, we have to be back in time for the dinner party, mom doesn't like anybody being late," said Trunks.**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura walking outside.**

"**I'm going to fly," said Trunks. "It's quicker that way, so come here."**

**Laura walked over to where Trunks was. He picked her up gently, and carried her in his arms.**

"**Now don't get scared when I take off," said Trunks.**

"**I won't" said Laura.**

**When he took off into the sky, a wave of excitement went through Laura. She always wanted to know what it felt like to be a bird flying in the sky, and now that she did, it felt wonderful. Laura loved the feeling of being in Trunks arms as they were going to go swim.**

**:She feels so good against me: said Trunks to himself. He never knew that a girl could affect him so much. Usually he ignored most of the girls in school, but the instant he saw Laura, he knew it was going to be different. While he was looking for his favorite place to swim, he looked down and saw that Laura was smiling. :She looks so happy: he said to himself. When they got there, he gently put Laura down. All Laura could do was stare in amazement, she couldn't believe this place, and it was so beautiful. He had taken her to a waterfall. The water was so clear, and was shining in the sunlight so much, that it reflected a rainbow in the water.**

"**This is my favorite place to swim," said Trunks. "It's my secret spot, no one knows about it, but you're special so I took you here."**

"**Thank you Trunks," said Laura.**

"**Your welcome" said Trunks.**

**The both put their stuff down on the side of the waterfall. Trunks took the suntan lotion, and put some on before he went into the water.**

"**Do you want some to?" asked Trunks.**

"**Yes" said Laura as she walked over to Trunks.**

**Laura started to put some on her arms and legs.**

"**Do you want me to put some on your back?" asked Trunks.**

"**Yeah, thank you," said Laura. "I can't reach that far."**

**Trunks started to put some on Laura's back, when she started to shiver.**

"**It's cold," said Laura.**

"**Don't worry you won't be cold for long" said Trunks.**

**After they were done with the suntan lotion, Trunks was the first one to go in. He jumped from the cliff and dived into the water. When he came back up he said to Laura, "Come on the water is really nice," **

"**Are you sure" said Laura. "It looks really cold."**

"**It's not cold Laura," said Trunks.**

**Laura didn't believe what Trunks said; she thought that it looked really cold. Just then he came up behind Laura, and pushed her in. Once she came back up, Laura was shivering.**

"**You said it wasn't cold," said Laura her teeth chattering.**

"**Ok, so I lied," said Trunks. "But, it was the only way to get you into the water. You just have to get used to it." **

**Trunks jumped right back into the water, and splashed Laura. They started to have water fights, and jumping contests. After awhile, Laura got used to the water. It was so hot outside, and going swimming was a good idea. She wished that she could stay in here forever, but she knew that she couldn't. They spent the whole day at the waterfall just fooling around.**

**When it was time to go, Trunks and Laura picked up their towels that were now wet, and his suntan lotion, and took off back towards Capsule Corp.**

"**That was really fun," said Laura once they got back at Capsule Corp.**

"**Yeah I haven't done that in such a long time" said Trunks. "I'm glad I spent it with you."**

**When they got inside, Bulma was already home. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to them.**

"**Where were you guys the whole day?" asked Bulma.**

"**We went swimming mom," said Trunks.**

"**Did you have fun?" asked Bulma.**

"**Yeah" said Laura smiling.**

"**Well I'm glad you two had fun" said Bulma. "Just to let you know the dinner party is in two hours, so I suggest that you go get ready."**

"**Ok mom/Ok Bulma" said Trunks and Laura at the same time.**

"**Laura I'll be up in a minute" said Bulma. "I'll help you with your hair."**

"**Ok, Bulma" said Laura.**

**Laura waited for Bulma to come upstairs. She already had on her baby blue dress, and her light blue shoes. Her dress was almost like a gown, except it was just a little bit higher. Just then Bulma walked into her room.**

"**Oh Laura, you look so beautiful," said Bulma smiling.**

"**Thank you Bulma" said Laura.**

"**Now how would you like your hair done?" asked Bulma.**

"**How about you surprise me," said Laura.**

"**Ok, but your going to have to close your eyes the whole time" said Bulma.**

"**Ok" said Laura and she shut her eyes.**

**Ten minutes later Bulma told Laura that she could open her eyes. When she did all she could do was smile. Her hair was curled from top to bottom. She also put glitter in Laura's hair to show it off. Also, while she had her eyes closed, she put some makeup on her. Bulma put light blue mascara on her eyes and a light pink lipstick on her lips.**

"**Well do you like it?" asked Bulma.**

"**Like it, I love it," said Laura.**

"**Well I'm glad," said Bulma. "Now stand up so I can see all of you."**

**Laura stood up so that Bulma could see her. She made Laura twirl around a bit. She hadn't done this since she was a little girl.**

"**You're beautiful" said Bulma.**

"**Thank you Bulma" said Laura.**

"**Well let's go downstairs," said Bulma. "You don't want to keep Trunks waiting."**

"**Ok, Bulma" said Laura. She took one more glance at herself in the mirror, and headed downstairs.**

**At the head of the stairs she could see Trunks waiting for her, so she started walking down towards him. Trunks looked up and watched Laura come downstairs. His mouth just hit the floor, she was soo beautiful. It was like watching an angel come towards him. When Laura finally got downstairs, Trunks took Laura's hand, and twirled her around a couple of times. Laura started laughing, she never had a boyfriend before, and now that she had one, she couldn't wait for the upcoming future.**

"**You are so beautiful," said Trunks smiling.**

"**Thank you Trunks," said Laura. "You look so handsome."**

**Trunks was wearing a black tux, with black pants, black shoes, and white gloves.**

"**Shall we go?" said Trunks taking Laura's hand.**

"**We shall," said Laura.**

**The ballroom was filled with tons of people. Most of them worked for Capsule Corp. Trunks took Laura around the ballroom to meet some people. They were very glad to see that he had a date for tonight.**

"**How about we dance for a little bit," said Laura.**

"**Sure" said Trunks as he led her out to the dance floor.**

"**Oh, I like this song," said Laura softly. It was Daniel Bedingfield's new song "If you're not the one".**

"**It suits us," said Trunks smiling.**

"**Yeah" said Laura softly.**

**As Trunks and Laura were slow dancing, Gohan came over to talk to Bulma.**

"**Hi Bulma" said Gohan.**

"**Oh, Gohan" said Bulma startled. "Did you just get here with your family?"**

"**Yes" said Gohan. "They're just taking off their jackets"**

**Sure enough, Bulma saw Chi-chi, Goku, and Goten come into the ballroom. Goku and Goten instantly went over to where the food was, while Chi-chi went to go talk to Bulma.**

"**Hi Bulma" said Chi-chi.**

"**Hey Chi-chi" said Bulma.**

"**This ballroom is so pretty," said Chi-chi.**

"**Thanks" said Bulma.**

"**Is that Trunks out on the dance floor?" asked Chi-chi surprised. **

"**Yes, that's Trunks with his date" said Bulma smiling.**

"**He looks so happy," said Chi-chi.**

"**He's been happy ever since he met Laura," said Bulma. "I got so much to tell you Chi-chi about Laura, let's go outside to talk."**

"**Ok Bulma" said Chi-chi.**

**After Trunks and Laura were done dancing, they sat down. Trunks looked over to where the food table was, and saw Goten and Goku eating.**

"**Laura come with me, I want you to meet some people" said Trunks.**

"**Ok" said Laura.**

**By then Gohan had joined Goten and Goku at their table.**

**When Goten looked up he saw Trunks coming over with a girl.**

"**Hey bro" said Trunks.**

"**Hi Trunks" said Goten.**

"**I want you to meet someone," said Trunks. "Laura this is Goten, he's been my best friend since forever."**

"**Hi Goten it's nice to meet you," said Laura.**

"**It's nice to meet you to," said Goten.**

"**Laura this is Goten's family," said Trunks. "That's Gohan Goten's older brother, and that's Goku Goten's dad"**

"**Hi it's nice to meet all of you," said Laura.**

"**Did you just get here Goten?" asked Trunks.**

"**Yeah, we just got here a couple of minutes ago," said Goten.**

"**Where's your mom?" asked Trunks.**

"**She must be talking to Bulma," said Gohan.**

"**Mind if we sit with you Goten?" asked Trunks.**

"**Sure Trunks you can sit with us" said Goten.**

**Meanwhile, Bulma told Chi-chi the whole story of how Laura came here. After she was done with the story, Chi-chi just looked at her in shock.**

"**So what you're telling me Bulma is that Laura came here to find her true love, because in her time some kind of prophecy came true" said Chi-chi. "And that Laura's true love is Trunks."**

"**Exactly" said Bulma. "She's perfect for Trunks, even Vegeta likes her and he doesn't like anybody."**

"**Is it even possible that a prophecy could come true?" asked Chi-chi.**

"**It's possible, that's how Laura came here," said Bulma. "She came here during the night, and Vegeta found her on the front lawn the next morning."**

"**Is Trunks already in love with her?" asked Chi-chi.**

"**It seems like he is," said Bulma. "When he first met Laura he stood there in shock."**

"**Oh Bulma I'm so happy for you," said Chi-chi. "How long is she going to stay?"**

"**She told me that she stays until she gets engaged to Trunks," said Bulma. "She also has a choice she can either return home with Trunks, or she can stay here."**

"**Well I hope that she stay's here" said Chi-chi. "I would like to get to know her better. She seems like a nice girl"**

"**She is" said Bulma. "Let's go back inside there probably starting to wonder were we are."**

"**Ok Bulma" said Chi-chi" **

"**Oh and Chi-chi" said Bulma. "Don't tell this to anyone. Laura said that when the time is right, she would tell Trunks herself."**

"**Ok Bulma" said Chi-chi. **

**In the ballroom Laura told Trunks that she needed to freshen up a bit. While she was away Goten started to talk to Trunks.**

"**Trunks how did you meet Laura?" asked Goten.**

"**You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," said Trunks.**

"**Try me" said Goten.**

"**Ok" said Trunks. "Two nights ago I dreamt of Laura, and then when I woke up and went downstairs, she was sitting in the kitchen talking to my mother" **

"**Stop lying Trunks and tell me the truth" said Goten.**

"**Bro I'm not kidding" said Trunks. "That's what happened. Instantly I fell in love with her, and the best part is she likes me too"**

"**Wow" said Goten. "Well I'm glad that you're happy. If you didn't already have her, I would have tried to get her to be my girlfriend. She's a beautiful girl"**

"**Yes she is" said Trunks watching Laura come back into the ballroom.**

**Just then Bulma and Chi-chi walked back into the ballroom, like they were there the whole time. She took Chi-chi over to where Trunks was; she wanted to meet Laura.**

"**There you are mother," said Trunks. "Where have you been the whole night?"**

"**I've been talking to Chi-chi outside," said Bulma.**

"**See I told you so," said Gohan smiling.**

"**Oh, Gohan" said Chi-chi laughing.**

"**Trunks where is Laura?" asked Bulma. "Chi-chi wanted to meet her."**

"**I'm right here Bulma," said Laura standing right behind her.**

"**Oh Laura" said Bulma surprised. "You scared me"**

"**Sorry Bulma" said Laura.**

"**I want you to meet Chi-chi," said Bulma. "Chi-chi this is Laura, Trunks girlfriend."**

"**Hello Laura" said Chi-chi. "I'm Gohan and Gotens mother. I see that you met the rest of the family"**

"**Yes Trunks introduced me to them" said Laura. "Bulma, How long have you and Chi-chi been friends?"**

"**Since Gohan was four," said Bulma "So that would be twenty three years"**

"**Wow" said Laura.**

"**Laura let's go outside for some fresh air" said Trunks.**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura.**

**He took her hand and headed outside to the backyard.**

"**It seems like they were made for each other Bulma," said Chi-chi.**

"**Yes" said Bulma watching her son take Laura out to the backyard.**

**The backyard was beautiful when it was nighttime. The moonlight shined on everything making it sparkle. There were tons of flowers outside. Roses, and Daffodil's, Tulips, and Lily's. Laura walked over to the flowers and started to smell them.**

"**Oh look at all the flowers," said Laura smelling one of them.**

"**Here" said Trunks he handed her a pretty daisy.**

"**Oh it's beautiful," said Laura. "Thank you Trunks"**

"**Your welcome" said Trunks. "Let me put it in your hair."**

**He took the daisy from her hand and put it in her hair. **

"**There" said Trunks "Now you're even more beautiful then when I first saw you."**

"**Thank you" said Laura smiling.**

"**Do you want to go on the swing?" asked Trunks.**

"**Ok" said Laura. **

**Laura sat down on the swing. She hadn't done this since she was a little girl. Trunks went behind her, and started to push her. As she was going higher she started to laugh. If she were ever happy it would have to be now. Being outside with the one that she loved and being happy, that is everything that she wanted in her life and now she had it. As Trunks was pushing Laura on the swing he was thinking to himself :Look at her she's so happy. I've never seen her as happy as she is now. I'm glad that I've made her this happy:**

**When they went back inside, the party was over, and everybody was leaving. They said goodbye to everyone, and watched them leave. After everyone left, Laura and Trunks went over and sat down on the sofa.**

"**I got an idea," said Laura. "How bouts we cozy up and watch a movie"**

"**Sounds good to me," said Trunks. "But first let's go upstairs and change out of these clothes."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura **

**After they came downstairs Laura made some bowls of pop corn, two for herself, and five for Trunks. She put the movie into the DVD player and cozy up by Trunks.**

"**Now this is nice," said Laura smiling up at Trunks.**

"**Yes it is" said Trunks. "And it's even nicer with you."**

**While Trunks was watching the movie, he looked down and saw that Laura was sleeping. He quietly picked her up and put her down on the sofa. He shut off the movie and put the bowls away. After he did that, he went upstairs and took his blanket from his room, then he went back over to where Laura was. He picked her up again and put her down so that her head was resting on his lap. He spread the blanket over him and Laura. Before he went to sleep he kissed her forehead, and said good night softly in her ear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning Laura woke up and saw that she was sleeping on Trunks lap, she started to blush. She looked down and saw that she had his blanket on her, his scent was all over it. She just wanted to hold on to his blanket forever. :He smells really good: she said to herself. Laura quietly slid out from Trunks arms, and went into the kitchen to see what time it was. She looked up at the clock; it was 6:30 in the morning. :Man it's so early: she said to herself while yawning. She went back into the living room, and went over to Trunks. :He looks so cute when he sleeps: she said to herself. She went over and kissed him on his forehead. When she did that he smiled in his sleep and tried to get into another comfortable position. Laura got an idea, went up to his ear and started to whisper his name. Each time she said his name louder. After the third time he woke up. He opened his eyes slowly to see Laura standing right in front of him. **

"**What were you doing?" asked Trunks slyly.**

"**Trying to wake you up," said Laura smiling.**

"**And how were you trying to do that" said Trunks smiling.**

"**Well… First I went over and kissed your forehead" said Laura as she went over and kissed his forehead. "But all you did was smile in your sleep. Then I went over and started to whisper your name in your ear. After the third time you woke up."**

"**Oh really" said Trunks. "Come here" **

**Trunks picked up Laura and put her in his arms. She started laughing.**

"**Well thank you for trying to wake me up" said Trunks as he kissed Laura on her cheek.**

"**Your welcome" said Laura. "You hungry?"**

"**Very" said Trunks. "Plus you're making me hungry"**

"**Oh really" said Laura. "I'll make breakfast. What do you want?"**

"**How bout some eggs and sausage, and some bacon, and toast" said Trunks smiling.**

"**Ok Mr. Briefs your food will be coming up shortly," said Laura. "Why don't you go get some clothes on while I make your breakfast?"**

"**Ok Ms. Golia" said Trunks. "I'll be down in a minute."**

**Laura started to make hers and Trunks breakfast. She started to hum a song while making breakfast. :I'm so happy: she said to herself. :Trunks is the only boy that loves me for who I am, not what I look like: She went back to humming her song while breakfast was cooking.**

**Trunks was almost done getting ready. :Now this is what I want to see every day when I wake up: he said to himself. :All my life I have never seen a girl who is as loving and kind hearted as Laura is. All the other girls only wanted to go out with me cause I have a lot of money, but not Laura:**

**As Trunks started to go downstairs he could smell the delicious food that was being cooked for him. :That smells even better then when mom makes it: he said to himself. When he got to the bottom of the steps he could hear Laura humming a tune to herself. He walked into the kitchen and quietly went over to Laura.**

"**Now this is a perfect picture," said Trunks behind Laura.**

"**Oh, Trunks" said Laura startled. "You scared me."**

"**Didn't mean to," said Trunks looking over her shoulder. **

"**What's a perfect picture?" asked Laura.**

"**You in the kitchen humming a happy tune while making breakfast" said Trunks. "Oh look at all this good food" he said stretching his arm over to grab a piece of bacon.**

"**Oh no you don't" said Laura swiping Trunks hand away. "You're going to have to wait till I'm done before you can eat. I'm almost finished"**

"**Aw do I have to" said Trunks trying to give her his best puppy dog face.**

"**Yes" said Laura almost giving in. "So just sit down and wait." **

**A couple of minutes later, Laura was done cooking breakfast. She put everything on plates and took them over to Trunks. As soon as she placed the plates down, he started grabbing everything in sight. She sat down quickly and took the rest of the food. While eating she watched Trunks stuff food down his throat. :I'll never get used to this: said she to herself. She enjoyed watching Trunks eat, she thought it was cute.**

**Once Trunks was done eating he took his plates and put them in the sink. He went back over and kissed Laura on the cheek. **

"**Thanks for breakfast," said Trunks smiling. "That was even better then my mom's cooking, but don't tell her that. If you do I'll tickle you to death."**

"**Oh really" said Laura smirking. "I like to see you try."**

"**I'm surprised that my dad didn't wake up from the delicious smell of your cooking," said Trunks surprised.**

"**Yeah that is weird," said Laura. "Usually he's the first person in the kitchen when someone is making breakfast."**

"**Oh well" said Trunks. "So what are you going to do today?"**

"**Well first I'm going to get out of my pajamas," said Laura joking. "And then I was thinking of going to get some ice cream to top off our breakfast. How does that sound?"**

"**Ohh that sounds good," said Trunks coming over to Laura. "While were at it, I'll show you around town."**

"**Ok" said Laura starting to go upstairs.**

"**Don't take too long," said Trunks.**

"**I won't" said Laura smiling.**

**While Laura was upstairs, Trunks wrote a note to his mother saying that him and Laura will be gone for a couple of days, and not to worry about them. He called up to her. "Hey Laura bring your bathing suit and some nice clothes with you. I have a surprise for you after I show you around town."**

"**Ok Trunks" she yelled back downstairs.**

**A couple of minutes later, Laura came downstairs with her Adidas's purse. :I wonder what he's going to tell me: she said to herself.**

"**Don't worry about mom and dad, I left them a note saying where were going" said Trunks.**

"**Ok," said Laura. "I made extra food for your mom and dad so that your mom didn't have to cook when she got up."**

"**I think she'd appreciate that," said Trunks smiling. "Your food was delicious."**

"**Glad I've made you happy" said Laura smiling.**

**When they left the house Laura thought that Trunks was going to take his car, but they walked past it.**

"**Were going to walk today," said Trunks reading her mind.**

"**Ok" said Laura. **

**Laura grabbed hold of Trunks hand and put it in hers. He looked down and smiled at her. While they were walking to the ice cream shop people were looking at Trunks and Laura. Some of the girls were glaring at her, while others were smiling. Finally they got to the ice cream shop. When they walked in, the Manager walked over to Trunks.**

"**Good day to you Mr. Briefs" said the Manager. "And who's this fine lady with you today?"**

"**Hello Travis" said Trunks. "This is my girlfriend Laura."**

"**Well hello there Laura" said Travis. "It's nice to meet you."**

"**It's nice to meet you too" said Laura smiling.**

"**What can I get you today?" said Travis.**

"**I'll have two cups of chocolate chip mint and two cups of chocolate chip cookie dough" said Trunks.**

"**I'll have one of each," said Laura smiling.**

"**Ok coming right up," said Travis. "It's on the house today."**

"**Thank you Travis" said Laura.**

"**Your welcome" said Travis. "Any friend of Mr. Briefs is a friend of mine."**

**Trunks and Laura sat down and waited till their ice cream came.**

"**Trunks why were those girls glaring at me while we were walking?" asked Laura.**

"**They were just jealous that you're going out with me," said Trunks. "I've had many girlfriends, but they've never lasted. They only wanted to go out with me because my family is rich."**

"**Those are rotten girls," said Laura angry. "I can't believe they did that to you."**

"**Don't worry they won't get in the way with us going out" said Trunks. "I won't let them."**

**After they were done talking, their ice cream came. While they were eating Trunks said, "Now this was a good idea"**

"**I told you so," said Laura smiling. "So what was your big surprise that you were going to tell me after you were done showing me around town?"**

"**I can't tell you it's a surprise," said Trunks.**

"**Can't you at least give me a hint" said Laura.**

"**Nope you're just going to have to wait," said Trunks smirking.**

**After they were done with their ice cream, they said goodbye to Travis. When they got outside, Trunks started showing Laura around the town. First he showed her the post office, then he showed her places to eat in town, then he showed her the super market and the last thing he showed her was a jewelry store. After they were all done Laura asked, "So now are you going to tell me the surprise."**

"**Yep" said Trunks smiling. "We are going to the Caribbean's for a couple of days."**

"**Are you kidding Trunks," said Laura excited.**

"**Nope" said Trunks. "Were going to take a taxi to the air port, and then will take my private jet to the Caribbean's."**

"**Who else is coming?" asked Laura.**

"**It's just you and me," said Trunks smiling.**

"**Oh, Thank you Trunks," said Laura hugging Trunks.**

"**Anything for my girl" said Trunks smiling at Laura.**

"**When are we going?" asked Laura.**

"**Now" said Trunks smiling. "That's why I asked you to bring extra clothes.**

"**I'm so excited," said Laura. "I've never been there before. Where are we staying?"**

"**My mom has a house down there, so that's where were going to stay" said Trunks.**

**Trunks took her hand and called a taxi. He told him to take them to the airport. Once they got there, Laura stared up at the jet, and started to get nervous.**

"**Trunks" said Laura. "I've never been on a jet before."**

"**Don't worry Laura," said Trunks. "Nothing's going to happen."**

**Trunks took Laura's hand, and lead her to the jet. When they were on, she carefully put her seat belt on and waited for the jet to take off. Once it did she took a hold of Trunks hand, and squeezed it till the jet was up in the air.**

"**Do you feel better now?" asked Trunks.**

"**Yes" said Laura. "I've never been on a jet before."**

"**So now that you know all about my family and friends" said Trunks. "Tell me about yours."**

"**Well let's see…" said Laura. "Back home I have a younger sister named Heather, she's 11. My mother is a nurse; she works at a doctor's office. I don't have a dad; he died when I was young. I don't really remember him. That's why when I met your dad; I was hoping he would like me. I have a lot of friends, Kristi, Nikki, Nikkee, Vanessa, and Taylour. I do have more, but those are my closest friends. You're my first boyfriend; I've never had one before. I was never popular in school; I never wanted to be like that. When I was younger I got picked on, because of what I looked liked. That all changed when I got older. When I got stronger, the girls that picked on me stopped, because they thought I could beat them up. Now some of the boys are scared of me, because they think I can beat them up as well. That's about it. Before you came, I was quite lonely, but now I'm as happy as I can be."**

"**Wow" said Trunks. "I wish that I was with you in school, I would have backed you up so that the girls would leave you alone."**

"**That would have been something nice to see," said Laura smiling. "I can just picture that."**

"**I never liked my life," said Trunks. "With my family being rich, everyone wanted to go out with me. I was just sick of it. Until I met you. You are the only one who makes me happy, besides my family. I never wanted to be popular either, but that was kind of hard with everyone wanting to be my friend."**

"**I thought that you would want to be popular," said Laura. "You look like a popular person"**

"**Nah" said Trunks. "I never wanted to be popular. I just wanted to be happy with the kids that I was friends with in school."**

"**Oh" said Laura. "Do you realize that we have a lot in common?"**

"**Yes" said Trunks smiling. "That makes it even better that I going out with you."**

"**I know that I've only known you for three days" said Laura. "But can I ask you some questions?"**

"**Sure ask away," said Trunks.**

"**Ok" said Laura. "When's your birthday?"**

"**It's April 21st," said Trunks.**

"**OMG" said Laura. "That's the same day as mine. What's your favorite color?" **

"**My favorite color is blue, and green," said Trunks.**

"**What's your favorite sport?" asked Laura.**

"**My favorite sport is football," said Trunks.**

"**Ok one more then you can ask me some questions" said Laura. "What kind of music do you like to listen to?" **

"**Um… Alternate Rock" said Trunks. "Ok my turn. Since I already know your birthday, what's your favorite color?"**

"**My favorite color is red and baby blue," said Laura.**

"**What's your favorite sport?" said Trunks.**

"**My favorite sport is hockey," said Laura.**

"**Last one" said Trunks. "What kind of music do you like to listen to?"**

"**Alternative Rock and some Country" said Laura.**

"**Well it seems like we know each other better" said Trunks smiling. "It's something that we have the same birthday."**

"**Yeah" said Laura.**

**When they got done talking, they were there. The instant Laura came out of the jet, she stared in amazement. It was beautiful. The water was the clearest she's have ever seen. There were plants, and flowers everywhere. The sand was nice and warm from the sunlight beating down on it. It was like walking into paradise.**

"**Trunks it's so beautiful," said Laura.**

"**You know why I took you here?" asked Trunks.**

"**Why?" said Laura smiling.**

"**From the day when I took you into the backyard, you loved the flowers. I knew that there were lots of flowers here," said Trunks. "Also, I wanted us to relax and be together for a couple of days. You said that this place is beautiful, but you're more beautiful then this."**

"**Oh Trunks" said Laura hugging him. "Thank you, this place is wonderful."**

"**I'm glad that I made you happy" said Trunks kissing her forehead. "Come let's go find my mothers cottage."**

**Far off on the island, they saw Bulma's cottage. The house was almost like Trunks house, but shaped differently. It was quite big with a lot of flowers around it, and trees with fruit on them. When Laura got inside, she put down her purse, and started wandering around the house. **

**The first room she went to was the kitchen. It was big with a nice sunny yellow on the walls. There was a table in the middle of the kitchen, with tall chairs to sit on. The refriduator was right next to the stove. Over on the other side of the room, were cabinets with food in some of them, and utensils in others. After she took a look around the kitchen, she went out through the door, and went into the game room. Inside were a pool table, a big screen TV, two pinball machines, and an xbox system. It was like the room was turned into an arcade. After she left the playroom, she went upstairs. Upstairs, were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a computer. She went into the bathroom. The bathroom was big with a huge tub, and a three-pictured mirror. She went out of the bathroom, and headed back downstairs.**

**When Laura came back downstairs, she went into the kitchen where Trunks was drinking some soda.**

"**So what do you think of the house?" asked Trunks.**

"**It's beautiful," said Laura. "Just how I pictured it. It's so lively with flowers in each room, and it's so sweet in here."**

"**Yeah" said Trunks. "Almost every summer we would come here. It's my favorite place. Do you want to go look around, or are you tired?"**

"**No" said Laura. "Let's go look around."**

**Laura took her purse, and headed outside. They started to look around the island. A mile from the cottage was the market place. Trunks took her hand, and led her over there. **

**At the market place, everyone was trying to get them to buy something. While they were walking, Laura spotted a jewelry stand. She headed over to it to see what kind of jewelry they had. There were all kinds of jewelry to buy: rings, and necklaces, and earrings, and a lot of other stuff. One of the necklaces caught her eye. **

"**Oh look Trunks," said Laura. "It's so pretty."**

**It was a necklace that was made out of pretty shells. Laura wanted to buy the necklace for herself, but she knew that she didn't have any money.**

"**I'll buy it for you" said Trunks smiling. "What ever you want I'll get it for you."**

"**Really Trunks" said Laura her face lighting up.**

"**Yes" said Trunks. "You're my girlfriend, and I want to buy you pretty things. As long as I make you happy."**

"**Thank you" said Laura. "You don't know how much this means to me."**

**Trunks bought Laura the necklace and put it around her neck. :She looks so pretty with it on: he said to himself. He also bought her another one that made out of shells. The shells were bigger, and were shaped into a star. Laura was delighted that she had the necklaces, they were so pretty, and she always wanted one like them. They spent the day looking around at the other stands. Around noontime, they headed back to the cottage, to have lunch.**

**Once they got inside she went into the kitchen to see what they could have for lunch. There was plenty of food in the kitchen to make anything Trunks asked her.**

"**Ok what's your favorite meal?" asked Laura.**

"**My favorite is bake ziti," said Trunks. "It's so good."**

"**Good choice" said Laura. "I'll make that for dinner."**

"**Do you want sandwiches for lunch?" asked Laura.**

"**Sure, that sounds good," said Trunks.**

"**Ok" said Laura. What kind do you want, and how many do you want?"**

"**I want three of turkey and four of roast beef" said Trunks starting to get hungry.**

"**Ok coming right up" said Laura.**

**Laura took the lunchmeat and the mayonnaise out of the refriduator. Then she took the bread from the cabinet, and started making the sandwiches. Trunks liked watching Laura make lunch. He felt relaxed and happy sitting at the table just watching her. Five minutes later, Laura was done making the sandwiches, and gave him his food. Before she sat down to eat, she grabbed a water bottle from the refriduator to drink. **

"**I don't know what it is," said Trunks while eating. "But when you make food it's so good. My mom must do something wrong when she cooks. Who taught you to cook?"**

"**My mom did," said Laura. "Well at least the basic stuff. Then I took cooking all three years when I was in middle school. Those were some great times. So that's how I got so good. I could teach you how to cook, but I don't know how well you're going to do, when I took cooking the boys were horrible, and I'm not saying that you're going to be like that."**

"**I think I'll just let you do the cooking" said Trunks. "Besides, your cooking is the best that I ever tasted."**

"**Thanks" said Laura. "Do you want to go swimming after lunch?"**

"**Sure" said Trunks.**

"**So, tonight I'll make the bake ziti with garlic bread," said Laura. "And an apple pie for desert."**

"**Makes me almost want to skip lunch and go straight to dinner" said Trunks.**

"**Yeah me too" said Laura laughing.**

**After lunch Trunks and Laura put on their bathing suits, and went outside towards the water. She didn't have to think twice about going in, she knew that the water was nice and warm.**

"**Now this is the kind of water I like going into," said Laura relaxing in the water.**

"**It really doesn't matter with me, I get used to any water quickly" said Trunks. "But you're right this is nice."**

**While Laura was swimming, she spotted something in the water. She went under water and picked it up. It was huge starfish that was bright red.**

"**Look Trunks I found a starfish" said Laura smiling.**

"**Let me see it" said Trunks. Laura handed the starfish to him. He started putting the starfish on his head and making silly faces. Laura was laughing the whole time.**

**After awhile Trunks put the starfish back into the water. It sunk to the bottom and slowly went away". **

"**Let's go find shells."**

"**Ok" said Trunks. They got out of the water and walked along the side of the island looking for shells. There were tons of them on the beach, small ones and big ones, bumpy ones and smooth ones. Laura liked looking for sand dollars, and shells that were purple inside. By the time they were done, Laura had tons of them in her hand; Trunks also had a lot in his hands to. When they were done, they went back to the house. Laura took all the shells and cleaned them off. After she did that she put them all in a jar.**

"**There" said Laura. "Now I have plenty of shells to take with me. I have always like collecting shells, ever since I was young. I remember one time it was in the fourth grade. We went to Sandy Hook for a class trip. My mom went with me also; she was a chaperone for my group. I spent the whole day looking for shells. It was funny because when your mom is the chaperone you don't have to go on the bus. Which was better because I never liked going on the bus with all the kids. There were about four of us in the car. My friend's mom drove. But anyway, we weren't supposed to go in the water, and all four of us went in the water, and got soaked. No one saw us, but it was funny because no one ever found out. All the way home we sat on towels so that we wouldn't get the seats wet. That was one of the best days I ever had."**

**Trunks was just watching her talk about her past. He was smiling to himself. :It's just fascinating just watching her talk: he said to himself.**

"**I really miss those days," said Laura. "Every year we would go on a class trip all the way up till the 8th grade, sometimes more then one in elementary school. Now that I'm in high school, I only had one in the fall semester, when I was in French class."**

"**Do you sometimes miss your home?" asked Trunks.**

"**At first I did" said Laura. "It felt weird waking up, and not being in my room, or seeing my sister, but now I don't feel that way because I have you."**

**Trunks went over to Laura. It looked like she was about to cry with that expression on her face. He took Laura in his arms, and rocked her back and forth to sooth her. After awhile he stopped and looked at her. She had a smile on her face, and was just enjoying the moment. **

"**Thank you Trunks," said Laura. "It's just sometimes when I talk about them, it makes me sad. But I feel better now."**

"**Well I'm glad that you're no longer sad," said Trunks. "I don't like seeing you sad. It feels like my heart is breaking when you're like that."**

"**I didn't mean for that to happen," said Laura looking up at Trunks.**

"**It's ok Laura," said Trunks wiping a tear off Laura's cheek. "I would have felt the same way if I was a long way from my home."**

"**I shouldn't be like this," said Laura. "I should be enjoying myself, not being sad."**

"**Let's go walk on the beach till its time for you to make the delicious dinner," said Trunks taking Laura's hand.**

"**Ok" said Laura laughing softly.**

**Trunks led Laura outside towards the beach. :I didn't mean for her to get upset: he said to himself. :I hate it when she's sad. It's my job as her loving boyfriend to not let her be sad anymore:**

**While they were walking hand and hand on the beach, Laura was thinking. :I really didn't mean for that to happen. I felt so much better once Trunks did that it soothed me: Trunks look at Laura for awhile while they were walking. She had a smile back on her face. :She's back to herself again: he said to himself. The rest of the time they just walked silently hand in hand, until it was time to go back in. No one wanted to say anything; they just wanted to enjoy the moment. Trunks took Laura to one of the trees to sit on, so they could watch the sunset. **

"**It's so beautiful," said Laura.**

"**Not as beautiful as you" said Trunks smiling.**

"**You always have the right words to say," said Laura hugging Trunks. "How do you think of them?"**

"**I don't have to" said Trunks. "All I have to do is look at you, and they just come."**

**They watched the sunset arms around each other, just enjoying the beautiful sight of the sun going down. After the sunset they slowly go up, and went back to the cottage. When Laura got in, she went straight into the kitchen to make dinner.**

"**Do you want to stay in here and suffer the delicious smells, or do you want to do something else until dinner's ready?" said Laura. "It's going to take awhile to cook."**

"**I'll go do something else," said Trunks. "If I stay in here I'll probably die of delicious smell disorder."**

"**Ok I'll call you when dinner's ready," said Laura laughing.**

**Trunks went into the arcade room to play something till dinner's ready. Laura took out a capsule from her purse, and threw it down, out popped a radio. She plugged it in and turned it to her favorite station. Laura started singing along to the song, while making dinner.**

**In the arcade room, Trunks was playing xbox. He could here Laura singing in the kitchen. :She has such a pretty voice: said Trunks to himself. He turned off the system and quietly tiptoed into the kitchen. By then Laura was singing and dancing to the beat of music. Trunks was just laughing to himself watching Laura dance around the kitchen while making dinner. He quickly got his camera and took a picture of Laura dancing. :This is going in my memory box: said Trunks to himself. The music was so loud, that Laura didn't hear Trunks take the picture. After the song was over, Trunks started clapping. Laura spun around and stared at Trunks with a shocked expression.**

"**How long were you standing there?" asked Laura shocked.**

"**Long enough to see you singing and dancing around the kitchen" said Trunks smiling.**

"**Well what did you think?" asked Laura.**

"**I'll show you what I think," said Trunks coming towards Laura.**

**Trunks went over and started slow dancing with Laura. 98 Degrees song "The Letter" was one the radio. "You should stick to slow dancing then dancing freely," said Trunks. "It was quite funny watching you."**

"**Yeah well I'd probably be laughing also if I saw you dancing around the kitchen," said Laura.**

"**You're probably right" said Trunks enjoying the moment. "But that will never happen."**

"**You sure about that?" asked Laura. "I might catch you doing something silly that you were doing by yourself."**

"**Well when that day comes I'll be prepared," said Trunks. **

**After the song ended, Trunks let go of Laura. She got back to making dinner. He decided to stay in the kitchen to watch her cook, even if the smell was going to kill him.**

"**I see you decided to stay in the kitchen," said Laura her back to him.**

"**Yeah I'll live with the smells… I hope," said Trunks. "I wanted to dance some more with you."**

"**I would have loved to dance some more with you," said Laura. "But I have to get back to making dinner. You don't want to wait forever for me to get done, now do you?"**

"**No, I'm starting to get hungry," said Trunks.**

"**Well then let me get back to work" said Laura.**

**The rest of the time Trunks watched Laura cook dinner. Laura put everything together; she put the bake ziti in the oven, and had the garlic bread on a cookie sheet right next to the oven. While she was waiting she started making the apple pie. She looked over to where Trunks was; he was starting to drool on the table. :I knew he wouldn't be able to last: said Laura to herself. An hour later everything was done, she brought over the garlic bread and the bake ziti. The apple pie was sitting on the counter cooling off. Laura grabbed two plates and sat down. Trunks looked like he couldn't take it anymore. She gave him a huge plate of bake ziti and a piece of garlic bread, and he started eating like there was no tomorrow. She put some on her plate and grabbed some garlic bread and started to eat. After they were done, Laura went over and got the apple pie from the counter; before she sat down she took the whipped cream from the refriduator. She gave Trunks his piece and got some for herself, and started eating. Trunks actually took his time eating the apple pie. :He must want to savor every taste: she said to herself. While Trunks was eating his second piece, Laura started lighting candles around the room. The scent of lilac was filling the whole room. When Trunks was done he took his plates and put them in the dishwasher, then he went back over to where Laura was.**

"**That was the most delicious dinner I ever had" said Trunks as he kissed Laura's cheek. "I have never tasted something as good as that was."**

"**Well you can thank my mom, she taught me how to make the bake ziti," said Laura. "And my specialty is making apple pie."**

"**You know what I'm going to do," said Trunks. "I'm going to take the leftovers back home with us, and let my mom try it out. See what she thinks."**

"**Well I hope she's the same way as you are now," said Laura laughing.**

"**What's that smell?" asked Trunks.**

"**Oh it's lilac," said Laura. "While you were eating I started lighting candles. Back home my mom has two lilac trees in the backyard. I've always loved the smell of them."**

"**So what do you want to do now?" asked Trunks.**

"**I was going to go outside and watch the moon," said Laura. "It's a full moon tonight. Do you want to join me?"**

"**Of course" said Trunks. "I wouldn't go anywhere without you."**

**Laura took Trunks hand and went outside. She found a log so she could sit and watch the moon. :Just think when my sister turns 17 in six years she'll feel the same way as I am now: said Laura to herself.**

"**Wow" said Laura "Look it how huge the moon is tonight. I've always loved the moon, it would always shine through my window, because my window was on the side of the house, and that's where the moon always was. Every night before I went to bed I would watch the moon."**

**:Look at her: said Trunks to himself. : Why haven't I've met her before? Why now did I meet her, was there some reason that now I've met her. Maybe my dream meant something, some kind of sign:**

"**Hey Laura" said Trunks. "I never asked you this, but when you came, how come you were looking for a hotel?"**

"**Oh, so I could stay somewhere while I go to school" said Laura. "That's why I came here in the first place. I came for more schooling. Back home, I already knew all the stuff that they taught me."**

"**I was just curious," said Trunks. "Do you know that when the moonlight hits you, you look even more beautiful then you are now?"**

"**Really" said Laura. "I always wonder what I'd look like with the moonlight on me." **

"**Let's go back inside" said Trunks. "It's starting to get cold."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura.**

**When Laura and Trunks got back in, Laura started to yawn. Everything that went on today exhausted her. **

"**You tired?" asked Trunks.**

"**A little, but I'm not going to bed till I watch the Dead Zone" said Laura.**

"**What's the Dead Zone?" asked Trunks.**

"**It's a show that's based on the book," said Laura. "It's about a man that gets into a car accident and is in a coma for six years. When he comes out of it, his girlfriend is married to another man, and she has a son, but the son is his. Anyway, when he touches objects or people, he gets visions of things that are going to happen or that happened in the past and they're all true. It helps a lot of people. It's a great show. Right now it's on its second season. The part of his brain that helps him get the visions they call his dead zone. Do you want to watch with me?"**

"**Sure it sounds like a good show," said Trunks.**

**Laura and Trunks went into the arcade room. She turned on the TV, and turned to channel 24. The show was just starting. All through the show Laura was glued to the TV. If Trunks tried to talk to her, she wouldn't have heard him. After the show was over, Laura shut the TV off, and headed to the kitchen.**

"**All that made me thirsty" said Laura. "What did you think of the show?"**

"**I liked it," said Trunks. "That man John Smith is an interesting guy."**

"**He's my favorite person on the show, he's so cute" said Laura. "But not as cute as you though. Do you think that it could happen in real life?" **

"**It's possible," said Trunks. "It would be weird if it happened in real life."**

"**Yeah your right" said Laura. "I don't think I would like it if it happened to me. Everybody would be afraid to touch me, and even if I bumped into someone, I would get a vision."**

"**Yeah, but it would be cool," said Trunks. "If I had it, then I would be able to see how are lives would be if I touched you."**

"**But that would ruin it" said Laura. "It's just better to live out your life, and not spoil it."**

"**I guess your right," said Trunks.**

"**All this made me even sleepier" said Laura yawning.**

"**Let's go to bed," said Trunks. "I'm as tired as you are."**

**Laura and Trunks walked upstairs to the bedrooms. Their rooms were right next to each other. Laura went into her room and opened the doors to the balcony. She looked up and started watching the moon. :It's so pretty: said Laura to herself. : Look it how much my life has changed since I met Trunks. When I was back home, I was so sad, my friends would always try to cheer me up, but it didn't work. I hated school that's where I never wanted to be. I hated anyone that started bothering me. The only thing I was good at was writing and track. But now that I met Trunks, it's like my life started over from the beginning. I'm no longer sad, and I'm with the boy that I love: **

**Trunks was watching Laura from her door. :I wonder what she's thinking about: he said to himself. :She looks like she's in a deep thought: Trunks went into Laura's room and put his arms around her.**

"**Hey I thought you were tired," said Trunks softly.**

"**I am" said Laura. "I was just thinking."**

"**What were you thinking about?" asked Trunks.**

"**About how my life has been since I've met you" said Laura looking up at Trunks.**

"**And how has it been" said Trunks.**

"**A lot better then it was before" said Laura.**

"**Well I'm glad," said Trunks.**

**Laura and Trunks just held each other for a moment, she was comfortable in Trunks arms, and her head was up against his chest. Trunks kissed her forehead. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura yawning. He left so that she could go to bed. Laura got undressed and got into her bed. She was so tired she thought that she could go straight to sleep, but for some reason she couldn't. She closed her eyes and waited for the sleepiness to come, but it never came. Laura got out of bed and took her covers that she brought with her, and went into Trunks room. She opened the door quietly and tiptoed up to the bed. "Trunks, Trunks are you awake?" said Laura. Trunks turned on the light and saw Laura with her covers standing right by the bed.**

"**Yeah I'm awake," said Trunks.**

"**Did I wake you?" asked Laura.**

"**No" said Trunks. "I was still up. What's wrong?"**

"**It doesn't feel right with you not by me" said Laura. "I can't get to sleep."**

"**Same with me" said Trunks. "Come here."**

**Laura got into the bed right by Trunks. Trunks put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Now go to sleep," he said, "I'm right here." Laura fell asleep with the sound of his voice in her head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning Trunks was the first one to wake up. He looked over to where Laura was. She had a smile on her face. He saw that she had different covers on her. He had never seen them before. :These aren't the covers from her room: Trunks said to himself. Trunks realized that these were her covers from home. :She must take them wherever she goes on trips. Her scent is all over the covers: He picked one of them up. : It's so soft: he said to himself. Her scent smelled like flowers. :No wonder she likes flowers so much: Trunks got up and went outside quietly. **

**When Laura woke up she saw that Trunks wasn't right next to her, but on his pillow was thousands of flowers, and a note.**

"**OMG" said Laura. "Look at all the flowers. There so beautiful, where did he get them."**

**Laura found the note within the flowers and opened it. **

_**To my prettiest flower,**_

_**Here's a pretty picture to wake up to.**_

**_Your love,_**

**_Trunks_**

"**He's so sweet," said Laura. :He must have picked all the flowers on the island: she said to herself. Laura picked up the flowers, and started smelling them. "There so pretty" she said out loud. Laura gathered up all the flowers and took them downstairs. When Laura got downstairs, she went into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. She filled the vase with nice clean water, and put them inside. "There" she said. "Now they look perfect." While she had her back turned, Trunks quietly crept into the kitchen and went up to Laura. "I see you found my flowers."**

"**Trunks" said Laura startled "You're going to have to stop doing that. I thought I was by myself."**

"**I'm sorry," said Trunks giving his sad puppy dog face.**

"**How can I stay mad at that" said Laura. "You're forgiven."**

"**Thank you" said Trunks.**

"**Oh Trunks" said Laura giving him a huge hug. "These flowers are so beautiful. It was a nice surprise when I woke up. When did you pick them?"**

"**When I woke up this morning" said Trunks. "When I got up I was like, Laura should have something pretty this morning. So I went outside, and started picking flowers. When I got done, I came back inside and cleaned the flowers off, and then I wrote the note. After I did that I quietly went back upstairs and put them on my pillow, and waited for you to wake up."**

"**It was a nice surprise," said Laura. "I love them, there so pretty."**

"**I thought you'd like them," said Trunks kissing Laura's forehead.**

"**Well I do," said Laura smiling. "Let's go out for breakfast today. I know that it won't be the same as my cooking, but I feel like getting dressed up."**

"**Ok Laura" said Trunks. "Let's meet downstairs in ten minutes."**

"**Okay" said Laura. **

**Laura went into her closet and searched for the perfect outfit to wear to breakfast. "Let's see, what should I wear" she said. "Oh I know the perfect thing," Laura took out a sleeveless white shirt, and her new yellow skirt. Her skirt had flowers and different designs on it. Laura put on her clothes, and her star shelled necklace. Before she went downstairs, she put her hair up in a ponytail, and put a hair clip under it. Trunks was already downstairs waiting for Laura.**

"**Ok I'm ready," said Laura coming downstairs.**

"**You look nice," said Trunks.**

"**Thank you" said Laura. "So where are we going?"**

"**It's a surprise," said Trunks. "You'll see when we get there."**

**Trunks took Laura's hand, and went outside. They started walking to the restaurant. Laura just looked at all the scenery that they passed. It was beautiful in the morning with the sun shining on everything making everything shine and sparkle. A couple of minutes later they stopped at a building that said Florence on it.**

"**Were here," said Trunks.**

"**It's very pretty," said Laura. **

**The restaurant was right by the water, and was surrounded by flowers. When they walked inside, everyone stopped eating, the manager walked over to Trunks and Laura.**

"**Hello their Mr. Briefs" said the manager.**

"**Hello Grayson" said Trunks.**

"**Who's this with you today?" asked Grayson**

"**This is my girlfriend Laura," said Trunks smiling.**

"**Hello Laura it's a pleasure to meet you" said Grayson.**

"**It's nice to meet you to," said Laura.**

"**Where's the rest of your family Mr. Briefs?" asked Grayson.**

"**It's just me and Laura," said Trunks.**

"**Ah…" said Grayson. "Do you want the same room?"**

"**Yes thank you" said Trunks.**

"**This way please," said Grayson.**

**Trunks and Laura followed Grayson to the room that was I the back. The room only had one table and was facing the water.**

"**Here you go," said Grayson giving then their menus.**

"**Thank you" said Trunks.**

"**Hey Trunks" said Laura. "Why is this the only table in the room?"**

"**Because this room is only reserved for my family" said Trunks. "So that no one bother's us"**

"**Oh" said Laura. "What would happen if someone bothered you?" **

"**Well I don't mind it," said Trunks. "But it gets my mom mad. And… well let's just say you don't want to see my dad angry."**

"**Ah… I get the picture," said Laura.**

**After they chose their meal, Laura told Trunks that she would be right back. She had to freshen up a bit. Trunks told her that she looked beautiful just how she looked now, but Laura said she wouldn't be long. So she left Trunks at the table and went to the bathroom. A little while later, a tall blonde hair lady snuck into the room where they were eating. She went up to Trunks and tapped him in the shoulder. Trunks turned around and just stared at her.**

"**Hello Trunks" she said "Remember me?"**

"**How could I not remember you Dana" said Trunks turning around completely to look at her.**

"**How have you been Trunks?" asked Dana.**

"**I've been quite happy," said Trunks. "Thanks for asking though."**

"**Why don't we go back out Trunks?" asked Dana.**

"**I wouldn't go back out with you in a million years," said Trunks angry. "You're a liar and a fake."**

**Just then, Laura was walking back towards the room when she saw a woman talking to Trunks, and he didn't look like he wanted to talk to her. Laura walked over to the girl and stood in front of her.**

"**If you don't want to get hurt I suggest you get away from my boyfriend," said Laura angry.**

"**Oh Trunks" said Dana clueless. "Is this your new girlfriend?"**

"**As a matter of fact it is" said Trunks smiling. "Laura this is Dana. I used to date her."**

"**It's nice to meet you," said Dana holding out her hand.**

"**Like wise" said Laura glaring at her. "I suggest that you leave this room right now before I do anything you're going to regret."**

"**Oh yeah" said Dana. "And what are you going to do to me?"**

"**As you can see my anger is rising, and you don't want to see me pissed," said Laura glaring.**

"**I can take a hint," said Dana getting scared. Dana started to walk away when she turned around.**

"**Oh and Laura" said Dana. "You should hold on to what ever time you have left with him, because you'll just be another face in the clouds, and he'll get another one." With that said she left the room. Trunks went over to Laura and kissed her on her forehead.**

"**Thank you sweetheart" said Trunks hugging her.**

"**Oh it was no problem Trunks," said Laura. "I wish I could have beaten the crap out of her. It would have made me so much happier."**

"**I could have taken care of that," said Trunks. "But it would have been harder to get rid of her."**

"**Can we go Trunks?" said Laura. "I've suddenly lost my appetite."**

"**Sure Laura" said Trunks. "I'm not hungry anymore anyway."**

**Trunks told Grayson what happened. He said that he wouldn't charge them with anything, and promised that nothing like that would ever happen again. They said goodbye and walked outside.**

"**I hate that girl," said Laura "She reminded me of a girl back home that I couldn't stand. One of those girls that are miss popular, and could have any boyfriend that they wanted if they got their way."**

"**That's exactly how she is," said Trunks. "But let's not talk about her. Were here to enjoy our last day."**

"**I wanted to thank you Trunks for taking me here" said Laura. "I had a wonderful time."**

"**Your welcome" said Trunks. "Let's go back to the cottage and pack. Were leaving this afternoon."**

"**Ok" said Laura. "Do you want to have a race back to the house?"**

"**Sure" said Trunks. "Ready…set…"**

**Before Trunks said go he took off towards the house. "Hey you cheated," yelled Laura as she ran after him. :I got to beat him: she said to herself. :I can't lose: Laura started running as fast as she could. It was hard running on the sand, but she was doing a good job; especially in sandals. Laura started to see Trunks figure in front of her, so she ran even faster. She didn't think that her legs could hold her up anymore, but she kept on going. They were almost at the house. :I'm going to win: said Trunks to himself. He suddenly saw Laura speed past him and stop on the front steps. **

"**I won!" said Laura breathing fast.**

"**I didn't think that you could run that fast," said Trunks shocked.**

"**I didn't think so either," said Laura. "I got to sit down. I don't think that my legs can keep me up anymore.**

**Just as she said that, Laura collapsed on the steps. Trunks ran over to her and placed her on his lap. He tried shaking her to get her to wake up. "Laura, Laura wake up, please wake up." She started stirring and slowly opened her eyes. "O thank goodness," he said. When Laura woke up, she saw Trunks kneeling by her with tears on his face.**

"**What happened?" said Laura trying to get up.**

"**You ran too fast, and collapsed on the steps" said Trunks. "Here let me help you get up."**

**Trunks slowly got Laura up on her feet, when she started falling. Trunks caught her just before she hit the ground. He picked her up and brought her inside. Trunks went over to the couch and placed her gently on it. Then he went upstairs and got her blanket, and came back down to the living room. **

"**Trunks you don't have to do that" said Laura. "I'm fine really."**

**Laura started to get up, but she got dizzy and slid back down.**

"**Here you rest, you have to get your strength back" said Trunks. "That race took up all your energy."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura softly. She took the blanket and went to sleep. Trunks kissed her forehead and went into the kitchen. He got himself a soda and sat down. :Man who would have known that a human girl would beat me in a race: He said to himself. :I mean she's really strong, but I didn't think she was that strong. No one can beat me in races. She used up all her energy just trying to beat me. When we get back I'm going to have to talk to dad. Maybe he can explain this: Trunks threw out his can and went upstairs to pack.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**An hour later, Laura woke up. :Uh... My head hurts: she said to herself. :What made me get all that energy to beat him? Maybe it was my determination to beat him. Where's Trunks? Laura pulled her cover off, and got up. She was still a little bit dizzy, but she could walk. Her legs were killing her; they were all stiff from running when she was not used to it. She felt like all the muscle had left her legs. She went into the kitchen to get something to drink her throat felt like she was in the desert for a couple of years. She opened the refriduator and took out a bottle of water. While she was in the kitchen, Trunks came downstairs. He went over to the couch and saw that Laura wasn't there. : Where did she go? He said to himself. He went into the kitchen and saw that Laura was drinking some water.**

"**Hey" said Trunks sitting down by her. "You feeling any better?"**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "I'm still a little bit dizzy, and my legs are all stiff, but besides that I'm fine."**

"**You scared me really bad" said Trunks. "I didn't know what happened to you."**

"**I guess with the heat, and me running faster then I ever did" said Laura. "I just couldn't take it and collapsed."**

"**You ready to go home?" asked Trunks.**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "Let me go pack."**

"**Ok" said Trunks. "I'll have everything waiting when you come back down."**

**Laura went slowly upstairs to go pack. She went into her room and took the capsule from her purse. She took her clothes from her closet and folded them and put them in her suitcase. Then she took her jewelry and put them into her jewelry box. Laura took her covers and folded them up and put them in her suitcase as well. When she got done she took a couple of candles and her purse and went downstairs.**

**Downstairs Trunks had his packed capsule in his pocket and packed the food, Laura's shells, and flowers in the fragile capsule. Laura came downstairs and went into the kitchen where Trunks was waiting.**

"**I'm all ready," said Laura.**

"**Ok let's go" said Trunks.**

**Trunks took Laura's hand and went outside. His jet was already they're waiting to take them home. They got inside, and buckled up, and waited for the jet to take off. Laura was still tired so she told Trunks that she was going back to sleep. He said ok, and watched her go back to sleep. **

**When they got back Trunks shook Laura to wake her up.**

"**Laura, Laura wake up were here," said Trunks. Laura opened her eyes slowly, and yawned.**

"**What did you say?" said Laura drowsy.**

"**I said were home sleepy head," said Trunks. "Come on."**

**Laura got up and took her purse, and followed Trunks off the jet. While they were still at the Caribbean's, Trunks called home and told them to have his car ready when they got back. So when they got outside his car was there. Trunks unlocked the doors, and helped Laura in.**

"**You feeling any better?" asked Trunks as they were riding home.**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "All that sleep helped."**

"**Good" said Trunks. "I'm glad that you're feeling better."**

"**I like your car" said Laura. "I always wanted one like this since I was young." Trunks car was a black convertible. She always wanted a red convertible.**

"**Maybe you will get one like this," said Trunks. "You never know."**

**When they got home, Bulma was waiting outside for them. As they got out of the car, Bulma went over and gave them a hug.**

"**Hi you guys," said Bulma. "Welcome back"**

"**Hi Bulma" said Laura.**

"**Hi mom" said Trunks giving her a hug.**

"**Laura did you like the Caribbean's?" asked Bulma.**

"**Yeah it was wonderful," said Laura. "I loved it."**

"**Well come in you two," said Bulma. "You must be tired Laura, from the journey."**

"**I'm quite fine actually" said Laura. "I slept on the way home."**

**Bulma went into to the house and they followed her. They all went into the kitchen and sat down.**

"**Are you guys hungry?" asked Bulma.**

"**Yes" they said at the same time.**

"**We didn't have any breakfast before we left," said Laura.**

"**Ok then I'll make something quick so you two don't starve" said Bulma laughing.**

**While they were eating Bulma asked "So Laura tell me what you and Trunks did for two days?" **

"**Well on the first day we went to the market place, and spent the morning looking around. I got two necklaces that were made out of shells. Then we went back to the cottage to have lunch. I told Trunks that I would make him his favorite meal for dinner. After lunch we went swimming, and I found a starfish. Then I started collecting shells from the beach. I brought them back with me. After that we went back inside so I could wash them off. Then Trunks took me outside to see the sunset. It was beautiful. After that I went inside to make dinner. After dinner I went outside to go look at the moon. It was so pretty. Then we went back inside and watched some TV before we went to bed. Then when we woke up, we went out for breakfast to Florence. I told Trunks that I would be right back. I wanted to freshen up a bit. When I came back, one of his old girlfriends named Dana snuck into the room and was trying to get him to go back out with him. So I scared her off. After that I lost my appetite, so we left, and that's about it. I'll show you the things that I got."**

"**Mom where's dad?" asked Trunks.**

"**In the gravity room as usual," said Bulma. "Why?"**

"**I need to talk to him for a minute" said Trunks.**

"**Ok Trunks" said Bulma.**

**Trunks left the kitchen and headed towards the gravity room.**

"**That's strange," said Bulma. "I wonder why he needs to talk to Vegeta."**

"**I don't know," said Laura. "He didn't say anything to me."**

"**Laura I got some wonderful news to tell you" said Bulma all excited. "Trunks is going to have a little brother or sister."**

"**Bulma I'm so happy for you," said Laura hugging her.**

"**Thank you Laura" said Bulma.**

"**Well we already know that you're going to have a daughter," said Laura.**

"**Yeah, but Trunks doesn't know," said Bulma.**

"**Well he'll just be surprised then," said Laura.**

**Meanwhile Trunks got to the gravity room. He pushed the intercom that was on the door.**

"**Dad" said Trunks.**

"**What is it son?" asked Vegeta training.**

"**I need to talk to you," said Trunks.**

"**Ok hold on," said Vegeta. Vegeta turned off the gravity machine, and walked outside. "Now what is it?"**

"**It's about Laura," said Trunks. "Before we came home, we had a race, and she beat me. I mean I know that she's strong, but no one beats me in races, not even Goten and he's a Saiyan himself. I wanted to know how she could have gotten so much power to beat me, when she's human. I thought you would know."**

"**Well she told your mother that she's been training since she was young," said Vegeta. "Maybe she had a lot of determination to beat you. I really don't know how she did it though."**

"**Oh there is another thing," said Trunks blushing. "When we go to bed, we can't get to sleep unless were right next to each other." After Trunks said that Vegeta started to smirk.**

"**When you're the right age, your Sayian side starts taking over, and you start looking for a wife" said Vegeta. "Since you already found one which would be Laura, your body starts going through bonding stages. Starting with you can't be separated from each other. If someone is in the other room, you feel loneliness in your heart until your back together. Can you feel each other's emotions?"**

"**Yeah we can," said Trunks. "Right now I can feel that she's really happy about something."**

"**That's the second stage," said Vegeta. "After that, you would be able to hear her thoughts and the same with her; she would be able to hear yours. You would also be able to talk to her through your mind. Sort of like telepathically. When you get to that stage then I'll tell you the rest."**

"**Ok dad" said Trunks. "Thanks that explained a lot."**

"**I would know what you're going through now," said Vegeta smiling. "I went though the same thing when I met your mother."**

**:Wow dad's smiling: said Trunks to himself. :It's been awhile since I saw him smile: "Thanks dad that's all I wanted to know," said Trunks.**

"**Ok son" said Vegeta then he went back into the gravity room.**

**:Well that explained a lot. I knew dad would have known. I could have gone to mom and asked her, but dad would have explained it better: He said to himself. Trunks took one more look at the gravity room, and then headed back to the kitchen.**

**Bulma and Laura were still in the kitchen when Trunks came back. He sat down in-between them and smiled.**

"**Did your father tell you everything that you wanted to know?" asked Bulma.**

"**Yeah mom" said Trunks.**

"**Bulma where's your Advil, I need to take a couple" said Laura.**

"**It's in the cabinet right above the dishes," said Bulma. "What's wrong Laura?"**

"**Before we left I asked Trunks if he wanted to race back to the cottage. So we started racing and I won, but I wasn't used to running, plus I ran faster then I ever did, so when we got back I collapsed from running to fast" said Laura. " I slept for an hour, and I'm still kind of dizzy. So that's why I asked for the Advil."**

"**Oh Laura are you alright now," said Bulma worried.**

"**Yeah I just need some Advil"said Laura.**

"**So you actually beat Trunks in a race" said Bulma.**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "At the last minute I got this burst of energy and I beat him" **

"**Wow that's amazing," said Bulma. "No one can beat him in races not even Goten."**

"**Guess I'm just special" said Laura. "Bulma tell Trunks the good news that you have."**

"**Trunks" said Bulma smiling. "You're going to have a little brother or sister." **

"**OMG mom are you serious," said Trunks shocked.**

"**Yes I'm serious," said Bulma. Trunks went over and gave his mom a huge hug.**

"**I'm so happy," said Trunks. "When's the baby due?"**

"**In April" said Bulma.**

"**That's wonderful," said Trunks. "Now will have three birthdays in April to celebrate."**

"**Three" said Bulma confused. "You mean two."**

"**No I mean three," said Trunks. "Laura has the same birthday as me."**

"**Really" said Bulma. "That's something."**

"**We should celebrate," said Laura.**

"**I think that's a great idea," said Trunks.**

"**You know what" said Laura. "Let's go out some where special to celebrate. I want to go out to a fancy restaurant."**

"**You're not going to cook something special," said Trunks disappointed.**

"**I can cook any day for you" said Laura. "But this calls for more then my cooking."**

"**Nothing can compare to your cooking," said Trunks smiling.**

"**Thanks for the compliment," said Laura.**

"**Mother did you like the breakfast that Laura made you?" asked Trunks.**

"**It was wonderful, it was the best thing I ever ate," said Bulma. "I think your father liked it the most he actually ate slow."**

"**That's just how Trunks was," said Laura.**

"**I brought some of the food home that Laura made for dinner," said Trunks. "I want you to try some mom." Trunks took out the fragile capsule from his pocket. He opened it and took out the food, shells, and the flowers.**

"**Oh what pretty flowers" said Bulma. "Where did you get them?"**

"**Trunks picked them this morning for me" said Laura smiling. "When I woke up they were on his pillow."**

"**Now that's funny" said Bulma. "I wish I could have seen that."**

"**It's not as funny as this," said Trunks shaking a picture in his hand.**

"**Trunks what is that?" asked Bulma looking at the picture.**

"**See for yourself" said Trunks. Trunks was about to give the picture to his mom, when Laura snatched it out of his hand. The minute she looked at it, her mouth dropped. :Oh no she getting angry: said Trunks to himself.**

"**You took a picture and didn't tell me," said Laura her anger rising. "When and why did you take this picture?"**

"**I took it while you were singing," said Trunks. "Why because I wanted to put it in my memory box."**

"**Oh no, no one is seeing this," said Laura laughing as she started running away from the kitchen.**

"**Hey come back," said Trunks running after her. Laura started running around the house with Trunks on her tail. Everywhere she would go, Trunks was right there. She started running upstairs towards her room. She got to her room and locked the door. :I got to hide this: she said to herself. She went into her closet and pulled out a capsule, she put the picture in the capsule and hid it in the farthest corner of her closet. :There now he'll never find it: she said to herself. She opened the door and made sure that Trunks wasn't in the hall, then made her way downstairs. :I think I'll let him believe that I still have it for awhile: she said to herself while walking downstairs.**

**When she got downstairs, Trunks was they're waiting for her. She started running away from him and headed towards the kitchen. Laura got to the kitchen and sat down.**

"**I need to rest" she told Bulma. Her legs were killing her. She shouldn't have done that. Her legs felt like their going to explode.**

"**Laura what was on that picture?" asked Bulma.**

"**While I was making dinner last night" said Laura. I pulled out a radio and was singing and dancing to the music. I didn't see nor hear him take a picture of me. That's why I started running from him. I don't want anybody seeing that ever."**

"**Why don't you want anybody seeing it?" asked Bulma.**

"**Because it's embarrassing," said Laura.**

**Trunks finally found Laura in the kitchen. He gave up on her awhile ago, but he wanted to try just one last time to get the picture back.**

"**Ok Laura give me back the picture and I promise I won't show anybody" said Trunks coming closer to Laura.**

"**I don't have it anymore," said Laura smiling. "I hid it."**

"**All right you two," said Bulma. "That's enough. I swear you guys act like your four instead of acting like your own age. Your suppose to be friends not enemy's'" **

"**Sorry Bulma" said Laura.**

"**Yeah sorry mom" said Trunks. "Do you forgive me Laura?"**

"**How bout I let you starve for a couple of days then I'll see if I forgive you," said Laura angry. "Or I could just not cook for you anymore. Which one do you want?"**

"**Neither" said Trunks. "Listen Laura I'm really sorry and I promise that I will never do that again."**

"**Your forgiven then" said Laura her anger toning down.**

"**Good" said Bulma. "Now I want to try some of Laura's food for lunch. Since were going out for dinner."**

**Bulma took the food and put it on the stove to heat up. After the food was all heated up, Bulma scooped the food onto plates and gave them to Laura and Trunks.**

"**What about dad?" asked Trunks.**

"**Oh he's coming," said Bulma. "Watch five, four, three, two, and one." Right after Bulma was done counting, Vegeta walked into the room.**

"**I smelt good food" said Vegeta sitting down.**

"**Hey isn't my food good?' asked Bulma a little bit insulted.**

"**Not as good as hers" said Vegeta. "Maybe she can give you some pointers."**

"**How about you sleep on the couch for a month" said Bulma.**

"**Alright, alright I take it back," said Vegeta.**

"**That's better," she said.**

**While they were eating, Trunks and Vegeta were actually eating slowly for once. "Look at them," said Bulma talking to Laura. "They're actually eating slowly for a change. I can't even get them to do that. I don't know how you do it Laura, but it's amazing."**

**After they were done eating Laura and Trunks went outside to take a walk, while Vegeta stayed in the kitchen to talk to Bulma for a minute.**

"**Vegeta" said Bulma turning around. "What did Trunks want to talk to you about?" **

"**I assume that he told you about the race that they had" said Vegeta. Bulma shook her head. "He wanted to ask me about it, and also he's going through his bonding stages, he's bonding with Laura."**

"**You mean the ones that you went through when you met me," said Bulma.**

"**Yeah" said Vegeta. "He's the right age and he already met Laura, so he's already started going through them."**

"**But so soon" said Bulma. "I mean they have only been going out for three days."**

"**It doesn't take long," said Vegeta. "It starts right away when he's found the one."**

"**Which stage is he on?" asked Bulma.**

"**Well he already went though the first one," said Vegeta. "Him and Laura can't be separated from each other without feeling loneliness in their heart. They can't get to sleep without being next to each other. They can already feel their emotion that's the second stage. That's where they are now. I just wanted to let you know."**

"**Thanks Vegeta" said Bulma. "It just seemed weird that he would go ask you something without telling me first."**

"**At first it was weird when he told me that he wanted to ask me something" said Vegeta. "But once he told me I understood. I told him that when he passes the second stage I would tell him the rest. I'm going back to train."**

"**Ok Vegeta" said Bulma. Vegeta started to walk out of the kitchen, when Bulma stopped him. "Wait Vegeta I have to tell you something." Vegeta turned around to face her. "I'm pregnant." Vegeta stood there for a moment before he said anything.**

"**Were going to have another little one around the house again," said Vegeta.**

"**Yeah" said Bulma smiling. Vegeta went over to Bulma and gave her a huge hug.**

"**I'm so happy," said Vegeta. "Did you tell Trunks yet?"**

"**Yeah him and Laura already know," said Bulma. "Were going out tonight to celebrate."**

"**When are we going?" asked Vegeta. **

"**Around six" said Bulma. "I glad that you're happy Vegeta. I thought that you would be mad."**

"**Why would I be mad?" said Vegeta. "Were going to have another child in the family. Listen I'm not like the person when we first met. I've changed."**

"**I know," said Bulma. "Vegeta before you go back to the gravity room, I want to ask you something. Do you think that Laura is the perfect girl for Trunks?"**

"**I like her, and you know that all his other girlfriends I've hated" said Vegeta. "And I rarely like anybody. You can already tell just by looking at them that there in love. It was like love at first sight for them. Plus she's strong; all his other girlfriends were so weak it would have been bad for the family."**

"**Yeah I think there the perfect couple," said Bulma. "I just wanted to ask for your opinion."**

"**Well I'm glad that you asked me," said Vegeta. After he said that he headed back towards the gravity room.**

**Trunks and Laura were walking around the block when she noticed a big building. Trunks didn't show her this one when they were out. **

"**Hey Trunks" said Laura. "What's that big building over there?"**

"**Oh that's the High School that I go too" said Trunks. "It's call Dream Star High."**

"**Do you think they will like me when we go back to school?" asked Laura.**

"**I'm sure they will" said Trunks "Plus you'll make fast friends with me around."**

"**I hope so," said Laura. She was worried that they wouldn't like her, and would be like the kids that she went to high school with back home.**

"**Don't worry about it," said Trunks. "My mom already told me that she was going to put you in every one of my classes, so that you wouldn't get lost, and that you'll have me around all day."**

"**Thanks" said Laura. "That makes me a lot happier. Do you think that some of girls will try and get you to go out with them?" **

"**I already know that they probably will," said Trunks. "But that's not going to bother me because I have you, and I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone."**

**Laura just smiled and continued to walk back to the house with Trunks. When they got home Bulma was already to go. They told her that they wouldn't take long, so they went straight upstairs. Vegeta was upstairs as well, he didn't like getting dressed up when they went out to dinner, but he did it anyway just to make his wife happy. He was still figuring out what to wear when Trunks passed his room.**

"**Trunks" he said from his room. "Come here." Trunks walked into his father's room to see what he wanted.**

"**What is it dad?" asked Trunks.**

"**Help me pick out something to wear" said Vegeta. "Which one the blue or the black?"**

"**I like the black better then the blue" said Trunks looking at them. "The black looks better on you."**

"**Ok then I'll wear the black," said Vegeta. "Thanks son."**

"**Your welcome" said Trunks. "Any time."**

**After that was taken care of, Trunks went into his room to get ready. While he was getting ready he was thinking to himself. :If anybody bothers Laura in school they've got another thing coming. I won't put up with anybody bothering her: When he was all done he went downstairs. Everybody was waiting for him to come down so they could go. **

**Bulma chose to take her limo tonight; she wanted to arrive in style. Big celebrations called for big things. She told the driver where to go, and they took off.**

"**So where are we going tonight?" asked Laura.**

"**More surprises for you" said Trunks grinning.**

"**That's all it's been since I got here," said Laura laughing. "I don't mind it though. I get a kick out of surprises." **

**A couple of minutes later the driver stopped at a place called West City Diner. When they got out of the limo Bulma said to Laura that this place was for only rich people, and was the best in the city. When they got inside they were taken to their table without even saying anything. They were placed in a long table that had a beautiful picture of the ocean above it. The table was towards the back, but it was probably just for privacy. Laura sat down in-between Trunks and Bulma, while Vegeta sat on the other side of Bulma. They were given their menus and started looking through them. Laura was looking at each page there was so much food to choose from, she didn't know what to pick.**

"**Man" said Laura looking through the menu. "I don't know what to choose."**

"**You can pick what ever you want," said Bulma.**

"**What do you suggest is good here?" asked Laura.**

"**It's hard to pick, everything is good" said Trunks.**

"**Figures that would come out of your mouth" said Laura smiling.**

"**Hey what's that suppose to mean," said Trunks.**

"**Nothing" said Laura giggling.**

**When the waiter came back they all ordered, and waited for their food to come. As usual Trunks and Vegeta ordered almost everything on the menu since they have huge appetites. Laura started looking around the restaurant; she really didn't get a chance when they got in. The walls were made of marble that shined in the light. It was a pretty big restaurant. To Laura it was the prettiest she had ever seen. Back home her family usually didn't go out to restaurants that often. They only went out for birthdays, or holidays. At those times it was the best, just being out with the whole family and enjoying it. Right now it seemed like Trunks family was replacing her family. :But that's stupid: she said to herself :no one can replace my family: **

**Trunks got up from his seat, and went over to where Laura was. She was sitting on a stool over by where they kept the dessert section. Laura was still deep in thought, when she felt Trunks arms go around her. She twisted her head so that she could see Trunks face. "I didn't hear you coming," she said to him. **

"**I didn't want to bother you when you were so deep in thought," said Trunks kissing her forehead. "What were you thinking about?"**

"**Back home we usually don't go out very often, only for birthdays or holidays" said Laura. "So going out tonight reminded me of that."**

"**Well will just make this one memorable for you" said Trunks. "Come, our food's almost here" Laura took Trunks hand and walked back to their table. **

**After they ate, Laura raised her glass and stood up. **

"**I would like to make a toast" she said. "For Bulma to have a happy and healthy baby."**

"**I'll drink to that," said Trunks grinning. Everyone clanked their glasses together, and drank to the toast. After dinner, they headed back to the house. Everyone was happy and in good sprits. "Thank you for the toast Laura" said Bulma. "It was so kind of you to do that."**

"**It was my pleasure," said Laura starting to yawn.**

"**Looks like someone is tired," said Trunks. "Here put your head on my lap. I'll wake you if you fall asleep." Laura leaned over and put her head on his lap. Instantly she fell asleep. She was still tired from everything that happened. **

**When they got home, Laura was fast asleep. Trunks didn't want to wake her so he carefully picked her up, and carried her to the door. When they got inside Trunks gave his mom a good night kiss. She told him to sleep well and gave Laura a kiss on the cheek. Trunks carried Laura upstairs and put her on his bed. He tiptoed out of the room and went into her room to get her pajamas. When he got back, he carefully got Laura out of her dress, and put her in her pajamas. He got undressed and got into bed right next to her. He kissed her on her forehead, and said goodnight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The month went by quickly and it was already the middle of August. Soon it would be September and Laura and Trunks would go back to school for their final year of High School. Laura didn't want the summer to go so quickly. She had some wonderful times with Trunks this summer, and she didn't want it to end. Plus it would be her first time in a new school, and she didn't know how the kids in school would react. But she was sure that Trunks and his friends would make her feel welcome.**

**Laura woke up to a peaceful Monday morning. She got out of the bed quietly so that she didn't wake up Trunks. Laura opened the curtains and pushed opened the doors to the balcony. "What a beautiful day" she said quietly. It was a nice warm day, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When Laura turned around, Trunks was watching her with a smile on his face.**

"**Did I wake you?" asked Laura.**

"**No, I woke up to the sunshine beating on me," said Trunks yawning.**

"**It's such a nice day," said Laura smiling.**

"**Yeah" said Trunks. **

"**Let's not waste today sitting in the house," said Laura.**

"**How about I call Goten and we can go over his house for the day?" said Trunks.**

"**Sure that sounds like a good idea," said Laura. "But first let's go eat something, I'm starving."**

"**Ok" said Trunks laughing. "Sometimes I swear you don't have a normal stomach."**

"**Maybe I don't" said Laura. "Come on let's go." Trunks got out of bed and followed Laura out of the bedroom. When they got downstairs, Bulma was already in the kitchen making breakfast. They walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. Bulma didn't notice that they where there because she had her back to them.**

"**Shhhh" said Trunks putting his finger to his lips. "Watch this." Trunks went quietly up to his mother "Hi Mom" he said loud and fast. Bulma spun around so fast you would have thought that she fall on her butt. When the room finally stopped spinning and she realized who did that, Trunks started laughing his head off. "I got you good mom," said Trunks laughing.**

"**TRUNKS YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK" Bulma said yelling at him. "For that you're not getting any breakfast."**

**Trunks face went all white. :I can't miss breakfast: he said to himself: I wouldn't make it till lunch: Laura started laughing to herself. Now that was funny:**

"**If I said that I was sorry can I still have breakfast?" asked Trunks giving Bulma his sad puppy dog face. **

"**Maybe" said Bulma giving in to his face.**

"**Please I'm really sorry," said Trunks.**

"**Ok, ok I forgive you" said Bulma. "How can I stay mad at that face?"**

"**I know that I can't," said Laura.**

"**Oh Laura" said Bulma. "I didn't even see you there."**

"**I've been here the whole time," said Laura. "If I were you I wouldn't have forgiven him that easy."**

"**But who can't give in to that face" said Bulma looking at Trunks.**

"**Probably nobody" said Laura sighing.**

"**Are you guys hungry?" asked Bulma calming down and going back to making breakfast.**

"**I'm hungry, but I think that Laura is hungrier then I am" said Trunks sitting back down.**

"**That's a surprise," said Bulma. "You're the hungriest person I know besides your father."**

"**I know it's weird," said Laura. "Usually I'm not like this, but for some reason I'm really hungry."**

"**Well then I'll hurry up with the cooking," said Bulma. "So what are you two going to do today?"**

"**I was going to call Goten and see if we can go over his house for the day" said Trunks.**

"**That sounds like a good idea," said Bulma. "You haven't seen him since the dinner party."**

**A couple of minutes later Bulma was done fixing breakfast. She yelled upstairs to Vegeta to come down. Everyone started digging in to their food. Laura tried to eat slowly, but for some reason she couldn't and started eating faster. :Why am I so hungry today: she said to herself:It's not like I didn't eat dinner yesterday because I did: Vegeta look up and watched Laura for a minute. :She taking in Trunks traits: he said to himself. : Since she can feel his emotions she knows that he's hungry, and then becomes hungry as well: After breakfast, Vegeta went back to the gravity room while Trunks called Goten. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up, after a couple of rings Goten picked up the phone.**

"**Hello Son residence" said Goten.**

"**Hi Goten" said Trunks.**

"**Hi Trunks what's up?" said Goten.**

"**Can me and Laura come over today?" asked Trunks.**

"**Sure I want you to meet someone anyway," said Goten.**

"**Cool" said Trunks. "We'll be over in a couple of minutes."**

"**Alright" said Goten. "I'll see you soon."**

"**Ok bye" said Trunks. Trunks hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen. "Alright he's said that it's ok if we come over. He wanted us to meet someone anyway."**

"**I wonder who it is?" asked Laura.**

"**It's probably his new girlfriend," said Trunks.**

**Trunks and Laura went upstairs to go get ready. Laura put on some comfortable shorts, and a halter-top. It was so warm out she wanted to be comfortable. Before she left her room, she put her hair up and she put on her star necklace. Before she went downstairs, she went into Trunks room to see if he was ready. He was just putting on his shirt when she came in.**

"**You ready?" she asked.**

"**Almost I just have to put on my boots," said Trunks.**

"**Ok I'll wait," said Laura.**

**Trunks put his boots on, and went into the bathroom to fix his hair. Once he was done with that, they left his room. When they came downstairs Bulma was waiting for them.**

"**Tell Chi-chi that I said hi ok" she said.**

"**Ok Bulma" said Laura.**

"**Have fun you too" said Bulma.**

"**We will bye mom," said Trunks.**

**Laura got into Trunks car, and they took off towards Goten's house. The Son family lived in the 439-mountain area; to be precise they lived by Mt. Poaz. Their house was surrounded by nature, with trees, and plants, and flowers all over the place. If you ever saw it, it would remind you of the countryside. Trunks and Laura were almost there when they started to see Goten's figure.**

"**Look there he is" said Trunks landing. "That must be the person he wanted us to meet next to him." Once Trunks landed Laura got out as quickly as she could.**

"**OMG Kristi" said Laura running over to her.**

"**Laura" Kristi yelled as Laura gave her a huge hug. "I missed you so much. I called your house one-day and your mom told me you were out here. I was really sad that you left, but when my mom told me that we were moving out here, I was a lot happier."**

"**I've missed you too" said Laura letting go of Kristi. "I thought I was never going to see any of my friends again."**

"**Hold on," said Goten. "You two know each other?"**

"**Know each other," said Laura. "Kristi's one of my best friends back home. Is Goten your boyfriend Kristi?"**

"**Yeah" said Kristi blushing. "I met him when I was looking around town; he was doing an errand for his mom. When I ran into him, we instantly hit things off. Hey Laura who's that?" Laura looked over to where Kristi was pointing.**

"**Sorry about that" said Laura. "That's Trunks my boyfriend. Trunks this is Kristi my best friend."**

"**Hi Kristi it's nice to meet you," said Trunks.**

"**It's nice to meet you too" said Kristi. "I see you finally got yourself a boyfriend."**

"**Hey Trunks is the best thing that stepped into my life," said Laura. "Plus if Nick would have just told me, I wouldn't be arguing about this. Even if I did have a boyfriend before I got here, I wouldn't trade anything for Trunks."**

"**Looks like I didn't have to introduce you two," said Goten.**

"**Yeah I guess your right," said Laura. "Hey Kristi I'm kind of shocked that you have a boyfriend. Since you were a tomboy all your life I didn't think that you would ever have one. I guess my mom was right, she told me that you would change when you got older."**

"**Yeah well I guess I just had to meet the right boy," said Kristi smiling at Goten.**

"**It's just so weird, you were never interested in boys," said Laura. "Well you may have a boyfriend, but you still dress like a tomboy."**

"**That's something I'm never going to change," said Kristi.**

"**You can't be serious," said Laura. "You've got to change that, how are you going to go to the prom this year if you won't wear a dress. You know your going to have to wear makeup also."**

"**Maybe I won't go to the prom then," said Kristi. "And I don't have to wear makeup if I don't want to."**

"**Use your head for once Kristi," said Laura. "You have a boyfriend now; you have to go to the prom."**

**Trunks coughed to get their attention. "Hey guys" he said. "Are you just going to argue the whole time?"**

"**Sorry Trunks" said Laura returning to him. "I got carried away."**

"**It's ok Laura," he said as he kissed her forehead. "So what do you want to do?"**

"**Hey I know," said Kristi. "How about we go see a movie. I've been dying to see Guess Who. I heard that it's supposed to be a great movie."**

"**Sure" said Goten. "What do you say Trunks."**

"**Ok" said Trunks. "Go tell your mom that were going."**

"**Ok" said Goten. Goten was just about to head towards the house when his mom came out.**

"**Hey what's all the commotion out here?" asked Chi-chi from the door.**

"**Oh mom" said Goten. "It turns out that Kristi and Laura know each other. Kristi is Laura's best friend from back home."**

"**Wow" said Chi-chi.**

"**My points exactly" said Laura. "Oh and Chi-chi, Bulma wanted me to tell you that she says Hi."**

"**Thank you Laura" said Chi-chi. "So what are you guys going to do today?"**

"**That's what I was just about to tell you," said Goten. "Were going to go see a movie."**

"**Ok Goten" said Chi-chi. "Have fun you guys."**

"**We will thanks Chi-chi," said Laura.**

"**Well let's go everyone," said Trunks.**

**Laura got in front with Trunks while Goten and Kristi went into the back. Trunks started up the car and took off towards town where the Movie Theater was. **

"**Hey Kristi" said Laura from her seat. "How did you sister take all this?"**

"**Uhh don't even remind me of that," said Kristi. "She hated it; she didn't want to go at all."**

"**Why didn't she just stay with your grandma?" asked Laura. **

"**My mom wouldn't let her," said Kristi. "That was the first thing that came out of her mouth was I'm staying here. Honestly I wasn't too happy about it either, moving away from all my friends and family. That's the reason why I called you in the first place was to tell you that. But once your mom told me where you were, I changed my mind about missing everybody, because I would still have a friend from home."**

"**So Kristi" said Goten. "How long have you known Laura?"**

"**Since Pre School" said Kristi. "Well after Pre School we both went to different Elementary Schools, but I still kept in touch with her. Then we met up in Middle School and we both went to the same High School. So basically it's my whole life."**

**After Laura and Kristi got caught up with each other, they were there. There was a huge line of people waiting just to get their tickets.**

"**Aw man" said Laura. "Look at the line, by the time we try to get our tickets, they'll be sold out."**

"**Oh you don't have to worry about that," said Trunks.**

"**How come Trunks?" asked Laura.**

"**You'll see," he said. When they all got out of the car; Trunks took Laura's hand, while Goten and Kristi followed. When they got closer to the line, everyone stopped and turned to look at Trunks. Some were whispering things like: OMG that's Trunks Briefs, and other things like: Who's that girl with him? The girls were a different story, they were saying things like look at him he's so cute and why can't I be that girl. When they got to the door, the line split so that they could go through.**

"**Good day to you Mr. Briefs" said the worker in the window. "How may I help you?"**

"**Yes I'd like four tickets to see Guess Who," said Trunks.**

"**Certainly coming right up" he said. He gave the tickets to Trunks and they all went in. When they got inside, it was like the same thing outside everybody stopped and looked at him, like if he was some kind of royalty. They went over to the snack section, got their food and went into the theater. They were lucky this time; no one was in theater yet.**

"**Let's sit up front," said Laura.**

"**Alright" said Trunks. Trunks and Laura let Goten and Kristi go in first. Trunks sat in the first seat followed by Laura, then Kristi, and then Goten. They were still a little bit early, so they started eating their snacks. Laura and Kristi each got a soda, a bag of popcorn, and some candy. Trunks and Goten on the other hand were a different story. They got three bags of popcorn each large size, two soda's, and four different kinds of candy. Seriously Laura and Kristi didn't know where they were going to put all that. They used the extra seats that were in their row to put there other food down on.**

"**Hey Laura" whispered Kristi. "Do they always eat that much?"**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "That's something you're going to have to get used to. I already knew about how they ate, but this is your first time knowing everything about them. Just wait till Goten asked you over for dinner it would be three times worse, with him, and his dad. You'll probably be thinking how in the world can they eat that much and never gain a pound. But don't worry you'll get used to it."**

"**I hope so," said Kristi sighing. After they were done talking the movie started. All though the movie everybody was laughing there heads off, by the time the movie ended Laura's cheeks were hurting. When the movie ended, they got up and went outside, by that time it was 5:00 p.m. They didn't want to go back home yet so they went back to Trunks car and thought about it.**

"**I told you that that movie was going to be great," said Kristi still laughing.**

"**That was the best movie I ever saw," said Laura. "What did you guys think of it?" she said turning her head over to Trunks and Goten.**

"**I thought it was really good," said Trunks.**

"**Me too" said Goten. "So what do you want to do now? I don't want to go home yet, it's too early."**

"**Let's go to the park," said Laura.**

"**Sure that's a good idea," said Trunks. "How about you guys?"**

"**Yeah ok" they said at the same time. Once everybody was seated, Trunks took off towards the West City Park. When they got there, the sun was starting to set and the moon shined on the darkness making it sparkle. Trunks parked and they all ran towards the swings. Laura and Trunks got the first two, and Kristi and Goten got the other two. Before they started swinging Trunks said, "Let's see who can swing the highest."**

"**Another race" said Laura. "You're on." Everybody started swinging as fast as they could. Trunks was just a little bit higher then Laura was, Goten was right behind Laura with Kristi trying to keep up. The race went on for awhile; everyone was starting to get tired, but kept on going. Kristi and Goten already stopped which left the race between Trunks and Laura. They were going so high you wouldn't be able to see them if the moon wasn't out. **

"**You tired yet?" asked Trunks starting to breathe faster.**

"**Not on your life" said Laura panting. Suddenly Trunks lost his balance on the swing and went flying off. Laura quickly stopped swinging and ran over to where Trunks landed. Goten and Kristi was already they're trying to help Trunks up.**

"**Trunks are you ok?" asked Laura panicking.**

"**Yeah I'm ok," said Trunks. He tried getting up, but fell back down. "I just need the park to stop spinning. Laura why are there two of you?"**

"**Alright were going home," said Laura picking Trunks up. "Goten take Kristi home in Trunks car."**

"**Ok Laura, but how are you going to get home?" asked Goten.**

"**I'll fly home," said Laura.**

"**Stop kidding around Laura," said Kristi. "Seriously how are you going to get home?"**

"**I already told you," said Laura "I'm going to fly home. She started levitating off the ground and into the air. See I told you, Trunks taught me how to fly yesterday."**

"**Amazing" said Goten. "I've never seen a girl fly before."**

"**Well now you have" said Laura. "Now take Kristi home. I'll talk to you tomorrow Kristi."**

"**Yeah ok" said Kristi staring up at Laura. With that said Laura took off towards Capsule Corp.**

"**Goten how can she do that?" asked Kristi.**

"**You can learn also," said Goten.**

"**Really" said Kristi.**

"**Yeah if you want I'll teach you tomorrow," said Goten.**

"**Ok" said Kristi. Goten turned on the car and headed towards Kristi's house.**

**Meanwhile Laura was half way to Capsule Corp. :hope he's ok: she said to herself. :I'm sure he's ok I mean he's a Saiyan he's been hurt a lot worse then this. But he shouldn't be like this I mean he should be awake. That shouldn't have hurt him. Just because he was flying through the air at a fast speed he shouldn't be hurt:**

**Laura finally got to Capsule Corp. She landed a little bit rough, but didn't hurt herself. :I'm going to have to work on that: she said to herself. Laura opened the door and started yelling for Bulma. Bulma was in her room reading when she heard Laura yelling for her. She put her book down and ran downstairs. When she saw Laura by the door with Trunks around her shoulder, she quickly ran over to her.**

"**Laura what's wrong" said Bulma panicking. **

"**It's Trunks I don't know what's wrong with him" said Laura breathing fast.**

"**What happened?" said Bulma getting scared. "Is he ok?"**

"**We were in the park and he suggested that we should have a swinging race. Towards the end he lost his balance on the swing and went flying though the air and landed hard on the ground. He woke up, and said that he was fine, but then he collapsed and he hasn't woken up yet."**

"**Ok follow me," said Bulma walking fast. Laura followed Bulma into the hospital wing of the house. In the room were four healing machines. :I've seen these before: said Laura to herself. :This is the machine where they put Goku in for him to heal when they were on Namek:**

"**Here hurry Laura put him in one of them" said Bulma. Laura opened the door and hooked him up to it. Bulma went over to the machine and pushed the button to start it. There was a little line by the button that said bad, fair, and good. The line was a little bit by the bad.**

"**Bulma" said Laura with tears coming down her face. "Is he going to be ok?"**

"**Yes Laura" said Bulma giving her a hug. "You got him here in good time."**

"**I just don't want to lose him," said Laura crying.**

"**You won't, don't worry," said Bulma trying to calm her down. "By the way how did you get here?"**

"**I flew home," said Laura. "Trunks taught me how to fly yesterday."**

"**You're an amazing girl" said Bulma. "Come with me I'll take you to your room"**

"**No I want to stay here with Trunks" she said. "I want to be here when he wakes up."**

"**Ok Laura" said Bulma. "I'll go get you your cover incase you fall asleep." **

**Bulma went upstairs and got Laura her cover. She brought it down for her, and went back upstairs to her room. Once she sat down she started crying, she was holding it in so that Laura wouldn't see her cry. In the gravity room Vegeta stopped suddenly, he could feel that Bulma was very upset about something. He shut off the machine and headed to there room. When he got to their room, he saw Bulma on the bed crying, so he rushed over to her.**

"**Bulma what's wrong, is there something wrong with the baby" said Vegeta.**

"**No the baby's fine" said Bulma. "It's Trunks he hurt himself really bad, and Laura got him here just in time. They were at the park and they were having a contest to see who could swing the highest, and he lost his balance and went flying into the air, and landed hard on the ground. Laura told me that he woke up and said that he was fine, but then he collapsed. She told Goten to take Trunks car so that he could take his girlfriend home. When they got home Laura said that he hasn't woken up. So we put him in the healing machine. Laura's with him now; she didn't want to leave him."**

"**Bulma if she told Goten to take Trunks car, how did she get home" said Vegeta.**

"**She flew home," said Bulma. "Trunks taught her how to fly yesterday."**

"**What an amazing girl" said Vegeta? "Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah I'm ok now," said Bulma. "But when I left the hospital wing Laura was really upset."**

"**I'll go see how she's doing," said Vegeta. "If she's going to be part of the family, she needs to be comforted."**

"**That's what I love about you," said Bulma. "You have a loving heart." **

"**Now you sure you're ok" said Vegeta getting up.**

"**Yes I'm ok now go," said Bulma.**

"**Ok" said Vegeta. He got up and headed downstairs towards the hospital wing. While he was heading towards Laura, he was thinking. :I know why he hurt himself really bad, when he goes through his bonding stages he gets weak. It takes a lot of energy out of him. After this is all over he'll get his strength back. I'm just glad that Laura got him home:**

**Vegeta finally got to the hospital wing. He opened the door and walked in. He went past a couple of rooms and found the healing machine room. There by one of the machines was Laura watching Trunks. Her eyes were all red and puffy, and there were tears running down her face. Vegeta quietly walked over to her.**

"**Laura" said Vegeta softly. She turned around to look at him. "Are you alright?"**

"**Oh Vegeta" she said running over to him. "I was so scared; I thought I was going to lose him."**

"**Shhh" said Vegeta running his hand up and down her back to comfort her. "It's ok; he's going to be ok. Look the lines already by the yellow he's going to get better in no time."**

"**I know," said Laura. "It's just that when it happened I didn't know what to do, but then I thought it was best to get him home as soon as possible."**

"**You did the right thing," said Vegeta. "Are you going to be alright now?"**

"**Yes I'll be fine," said Laura smiling. "Thanks."**

"**Your welcome," said Vegeta. "Come get us when he wakes up."**

"**Ok" said Laura. After that Vegeta went back to Bulma's room. **

**:We should have never had that contest: she said to herself. :This would have never happened if we didn't start that. I should have said no, but just like me I can't pass up a chance for a challenge: An hour later Laura fell asleep, but she didn't sleep for long, she would wake up and check to see how Trunks was doing. What she didn't know was that Vegeta would check up on her every hour to see how she was doing. Around 11:00 p.m. Laura woke up and looked at the machine, it was beeping and the water was draining from the machine. :He's finally done she: said to herself the machine opened and Trunks walked out. He opened his eyes then shut them quickly to draw out the light. After a couple of minutes had past, he opened his eyes again and looked at Laura.**

"**Hi" he said. Laura got up and ran into his arms.**

"**I was so scared that I was going to lose you," said Laura crying. "Are you ok?"**

"**I think so, what happened?" said Trunks.**

"**You lost your balance on the swing and went flying in the air, and hit the ground hard. You got up and said that you were fine, but then collapsed, I told Goten to take Kristi home in your car, and I took you and flew home. Your mom put you in the healing machine. You were hurt pretty badly," said Laura crying hysterically. **

"**Shh calm down, I'm ok now," said Trunks picking her up. He put her in his arms and started rocking her back and forth. "Here" he said as he handed her her cover. "Get some sleep" he said. "I won't leave." Laura closed her eyes and calmed down as she went to sleep in his arms. He sat down on the sofa that was in the room and watched her go to sleep. A little while later Vegeta came into the room to see how Trunks was doing.**

"**Trunks" said Vegeta quietly. Trunks turned his head towards the door. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine now," said Trunks. "Laura finally went to sleep."**

"**She's been in here the whole time waiting for you to wake up. Your mom tried to get her to get some sleep, but she didn't want to leave you side" said Vegeta. "She was really upset."**

"**I calmed her down long enough for her to fall asleep" said Trunks. "I told her I wouldn't leave."**

"**She's an amazing girl," said Vegeta. "Your mother told me that you taught her how to fly yesterday and she flew you home. Usually when a human learns to fly, they don't have the energy to do that, plus it takes them awhile to get the hang of flying."**

"**Well she not an ordinary human" said Trunks. "She's special in a way, I don't know how, but she is."**

"**Yeah" said Vegeta. "Are you going to stay here?"**

"**Yeah I don't want to wake her," said Trunks.**

"**Alright" said Vegeta. "Goodnight then."**

"**Goodnight dad" said Trunks. "Don't worry Laura I will never leave you," he said as he fell asleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**It was pouring outside when Laura woke up the next day; she opened her eyes slowly, and realized that she was still in the healing room. She was still sitting in Trunks lap, her head against his chest. :I don't want to move: she said to herself. :I never want to leave him again: Laura started humming her favorite song that she'd known since she was young. It was a very sad, but sweet. Trunks was still sleeping when he heard the song in his dream. :What a strange song: he said in his dream. He was dreaming him and Laura were in some kind of country, and she started singing the song. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to hear her sing. As she was singing, Trunks looked around the room to see that some of the people had tears coming down their face. The strange part about the song was that she was singing it in a different language. :This must be some song for people to start crying: he said to himself. After she was done singing everyone started clapping as loud as they could, they really enjoyed it.**

"**That was amazing," he said to her.**

"**I always wanted to do that" said Laura.**

"**What were you singing that song in?" he asked.**

"**Oh it was Gaelic" said Laura. "It's what Irish people speak in. I was taught very early how to speak it. I'm a quarter Irish. My Grandma on my dad's side was Irish. That's how I know the songs."**

"**It was very pretty," said Trunks. "What was it about?"**

"**It was about a sailor going out to sea and he had to leave his wife and child behind. He promised them that he would come home safe. Then one night there was a huge storm and his ship crashed. His wife found out the news the next day, and thought that he was dead. But then a ship found him in the water and brought him aboard. When he became conscious, they asked him where he was from, so they took him back to his home. A year later his wife was looking out at the sea, and saw a ship coming. As the ship came closer, she saw her husband on the ship, and joy came over her. She thought for so long that he was dead. When he came off the ship, she jumped into his arms, he had finally come back to her, and he promised that he would never leave her again."**

"**Wow" said Trunks. "You sang that whole story in Gaelic."**

"**Yeah" said Laura. Suddenly the dream was fading out, he didn't want it to end, but someone was trying to get him to wake up. He snapped out of his dream and opened his eyes. When he woke up Laura was still humming her song. :So that's where it was coming from: he said to himself.**

"**Good morning" said Trunks sleepy.**

"**Hi" said Laura. "I didn't know if my song was going to wake you up."**

"**Is that song about a sailor?" he asked.**

"**Yeah how did you know?" said Laura.**

"**I just had the weirdest dream," said Trunks. "We were in some kind of country, but I think it was Ireland, but anyway you were singing a song in Gaelic, and everybody was watching you, while you were singing, some of the people were crying from the song, then after the song everyone clapped really loud for you. You told me that the song was about a sailor. Do you know Gaelic?"**

"**Yeah I do," said Laura. "My mom taught me how to speak it when I was very young."**

"**The song sounded very pretty in the dream," he said.**

"**It's a sad, but sweet song," said Laura. "It's pouring outside." She said looking out the window.**

"**Well good were not leaving the house today anyway," said Trunks.**

"**Then what are we going to do?" asked Laura.**

"**Were just going to relax all day," said Trunks.**

"**Sounds good to me" she said. "Oh no"**

"**What's wrong" asked Trunks.**

"**I just remembered that I'm going somewhere with your mom tomorrow" said Laura.**

"**How long are you going to be gone?" asked Trunks.**

"**Probably for awhile" said Laura? "Knowing how your mom is."**

"**Awwww that's too long" said Trunks whining. "I'll miss you too much."**

"**Don't worry I'll be back" said Laura smiling. "I'll miss your even more."**

"**I never asked you, but what are your favorite subjects in school?" asked Trunks.**

"**I'd say that my favorite would be English and History" said Laura. "If I had to choose I'd pick English."**

"**I like English also" said Trunks. **

"**Ahh another book reader" said Laura laughing. "Don't worry I love to read. That's one of the reasons why I like English; the other would have to be English gives me a challenge."**

"**Yeah I love challenges" said Trunks. "Well now we have to really enjoy today so that you won't miss me tomorrow."**

"**Same with you" said Laura smiling. Laura started getting up when her stomach started rumbling.**

"**Let me guess, you're hungry" said Trunks. "This time I'm going to make breakfast for you."**

"**Do you know how?" asked Laura.**

"**I know how to make a couple of things," said Trunks.**

"**Well ok then let's get to it," said Laura.**

**Laura wrapped her blanket around herself, and followed Trunks into the kitchen. Everyone was still sleeping so they had the kitchen to their selves. Laura sat down on the stool, while Trunks got to work. By the looks of it he was making French toast and scrambled eggs. It was 7:00 in the morning and Laura was still tired. All night long she had nightmares about Trunks dying. She never wanted to lose him, it would break her heart, and she didn't think she'd ever live or love again.**

"**Laura" said Trunks as he was placing the plates down. "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep."**

"**I didn't," she said. "I had nightmares last night that kept me awake."**

"**What were they about?" he asked while eating.**

"**They were about you dying," said Laura picking at her food. Thinking about it made her lose her appetite. "One after another it would replay you dying, and me dying of a broken heart."**

"**Laura" said Trunks getting up and sitting down right by her. "You know I will never leave you, don't think about all that think about now, not what could happen."**

"**I know it's just that you really scared me last night, and it keeps replaying in my head," she said.**

"**It'll be ok don't worry" said Trunks hugging her. "Are you cold?" Laura still had her cover around her.**

"**No I didn't want to take it off, I was too comfortable" said Laura.**

"**Let's stay in my room today," said Trunks. "We can just relax and watch TV all day."**

"**Ok" said Laura. "Hey Trunks do you have a computer I can use?"**

"**Yeah I have one in my room," said Trunks.**

"**I want to send an email to my sister, see how everyone is doing" she said.**

"**Ok come on," said Trunks. They were just leaving the kitchen when Bulma walked in.**

"**Trunks" said Bulma hugging him. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah mom I'm fine," said Trunks. "Were going to stay in today and relax."**

"**Ok did you already have breakfast?" asked Bulma.**

"**Yeah I saved some for you," said Trunks. "If you need us will be in my room."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Bulma. **

**Laura followed Trunks into his room. He sat down on his bed while Laura went over to his computer. She typed in her password to her screen name, and waited to go online. When it went through she had tons of emails.**

"**Man I know that I haven't been on in a long time, but I've never had this many," said Laura.**

"**How many do you have?" asked Trunks.**

"**Seventy" said Laura. "Most of them are from my friends, I got a couple from my cousin, and I have one from my sister." She opened the one from her sister first.**

_**Dear Sis,**_

_**Do you know how much I miss you? It's so lonely here without you. All of your friends are upset that you're not here. They heard the news that Kristi moved. So what does your boyfriend look like? Is he cute? Would I like him? Mom won't let me date yet, she said that I have to be 16, but I want to be just like you. When are you coming home? I want you to come home soon. Mom gives her hugs and kisses through me.**_

_**TTYS,**_

_**Heather.**_

"**What did your sister say?" asked Trunks.**

"**She said that she misses me, my friends are all upset that I'm gone. They found out that Kristi moved. She wants to know what you look like and if she would like you, and that she wants to date, but my mom won't let her till she's 16" said Laura.**

"**I'd like to see what she looks like," said Trunks. "Your sister sounds really nice."**

"**She is" said Laura. "I'm going to send a picture of you over to her, and to tell her to send a picture of her back to me so that you can see what she looks like. I don't have a picture of her on me."**

"**Ok" said Trunks. "Take your time, were not going anywhere." Laura wrote her sister's screen name in the new email and started typing.**

**_Dear Heather,_**

_**I really miss you too, and I'm sorry that you're lonely. If my friends call or come around tell them that I miss them also, and not to be upset, I'll come and visit soon. Tell them that Kristi is here with me, and she misses them to. My boyfriend's name is Trunks he's the same age as me. He has lavender hair and blue eyes. He's 6'0" and very strong. I'm going to send a picture of him to you so you can judge yourself. Tell mom I send my hugs and kisses through you, and that I miss her. And don't worry you'll be able to date soon.**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**Laura.**_

_**P.S. Send a picture of yourself in the next email, Trunks wants to see what you look like. Tell mom that Trunks is the best thing that came into my life and that I'm really happy, and that I'm in West City, also that Kristi has a boyfriend, and her boyfriend is Trunks best friend.**_

**Laura wrote back to the rest of the emails and signed off. She got up and sat down next to Trunks. He already had the TV on and was flipping through the channels to find something that he could watch.**

"**I didn't know that my friends would be this upset. I know that when I left that I didn't tell them, but I thought that they would understand."**

"**Well now they know where you are, and they'll calm down eventually" said Trunks.**

"**Yeah your right" said Laura. "All that exhausted me."**

"**Well come here," said Trunks. Laura scooted over to Trunks and he put his arm around her. **

"**Anything good on TV?" asked Laura.**

"**Not really" said Trunks. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? You'll feel a lot better once you have more energy."**

"**But I'll get those nightmares again" said Laura.**

"**I'll be right here if you do, and I'll make them go away" said Trunks.**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura. She layed down and closed her eyes. It took her awhile to get to sleep, but she finally did. She fell into a deep sleep, but her dream came back. Trunks was watching her the whole time. She started talking in her sleep, saying please don't die I can't live without you. Trunks started shaking her to wake up. "Laura, Laura wake up your dream came back." Laura woke up instantly from her dream in a cold sweat. She started shaking really bad. Trunks picked her up and started trying to warm her. "Laura its ok I'm here, it was a dream don't worry."**

"**Trunks that was horrible" said Laura still shaking.**

"**Shh, I know I'm here now nothing's going too happened" he said.**

**Trunks calmed her down and put her back on the bed. She took some deep breaths and pushed everything out of her head.**

"**You ok now?" asked Trunks. "Maybe we shouldn't stay in the house today. The suns out, let's go ride bikes, get your mind off of all this."**

"**Ok I really need to get out of the house," said Laura. "Do you have an extra bike I can use?"**

"**Oh yeah I have plenty extras that you can borrow" he said **

"**Alright then let's go," said Laura. Laura went into her room to get ready. Trunks sat on his bed for a couple of minutes thinking. :I feel sorry for Laura; she shouldn't have to suffer because of me. Maybe mom can give her something so that she doesn't have to have those nightmares. That last one bother me a lot her waking up shaking. I'm going to help her in anyway that I can: He got dressed and went downstairs to talk to his mom. **

**While in her room Laura was thinking. :Why is this bothering me? I shouldn't be thinking about that I'm not going to lose Trunks. But ever since yesterday and seeing him like that, I just can't get that out of my mind. I got to relax and clear my mind more. Maybe then I won't have the nightmares: She put on some comfortable clothes for the bike ride, and headed downstairs.**

**Meanwhile Trunks was trying to find his mom. He searched everywhere, but he still couldn't find her. :How come when I really need her I can't find her? Then he realized where she was; she was in her lab. :The one place I don't look she's in: he said to himself. He went inside the room and waited for his mom to stop what she was doing.**

"**Mom" said Trunks.**

"**What's wrong Trunks" said Bulma looking at him.**

"**Laura's been having nightmares since last night about me dying" said Trunks. "I wanted to know if you had anything so that she wouldn't have the nightmares."**

"**Trunks let me ask you something" said Bulma. "Are you afraid of dying?"**

"**Yes very much because I don't want to leave Laura" said Trunks.**

"**That's why Laura's been having the nightmares" said Bulma. "Since you two are bonding, she knows that you're scared and that's causing her to have the nightmares." **

"**So it's been my fault," said Trunks sadly.**

"**No it's not your fault Trunks," said Bulma. "You just have to stop being afraid, then she won't have them anymore."**

"**I'll try mom," said Trunks. "You know I would do anything for her."**

"**I know sweetheart," said Bulma. "You really love her don't you?"**

"**Yeah, I do with all my heart," said Trunks. "And I never want to lose her."**

"**By the way Trunks why are you dressed, I thought that you and Laura were going to relax today" said Bulma.**

"**Were going to go for a bike ride," said Trunks. "So she can try to get her mind off all the nightmares."**

"**That's a good idea," said Bulma. "Have fun."**

"**Thanks mom for everything" said Trunks hugging her. **

"**Your welcome" said Bulma. "You know I would do anything for the both of you."**

"**I know you would," said Trunks. "Well I'm going to go find Laura, and leave you to whatever your working on now."**

"**Ok Trunks I'll see you later" said Bulma.**

"**Ok mom" said Trunks as he walked out of the room.**

**:If I can make this thing Laura's going to be a whole lot happier then she is right now: said Bulma to herself. Bulma's latest creation was a machine that would allow you to talk to someone outside your dimension. Bulma was working on it now so that she can have it ready for Trunks and Laura's birthday, she was going to give it to Laura as a birthday present. So that Laura could speak to her friends and family on her birthday.**

**Trunks was outside waiting for Laura to come out. When he took his bike out he finally saw Laura heading towards him.**

"**Sorry I took so long" said Laura. "I was taking in the nice weather."**

"**It's no problem Laura," said Trunks. "We have all day; you can take as long as you want. You ready to go?"**

"**Yeah which bike do I get?" asked Laura.**

"**This one right here" said Trunks pointing at the bike that was right by his.**

"**It's really nice," said Laura getting on it. The bike was a light blue mountain bike. Trunks bike was a mountain bike also, but his was a darker blue.**

"**So where do you want to go?" asked Trunks.**

"**How about around the neighborhood" said Laura. **

"**Alright let's go then," said Trunks.**

"**Before we go I must tell you that I haven't been on a bike in awhile so I'm a little bit rusty" said Laura.**

"**Ok" said Trunks. "I'll go slowly until you get the hang of it." Trunks and Laura took off down the road. Trunks was in front of Laura, so that Laura had space if she lost her balance. It didn't take her long to get the hang of it. By now she was right by Trunks. They weren't going fast; they just wanted to enjoy the bike ride. It got a lot warmer once the sun came out, it really wasn't supposed to get warm, but the weather always changed in West City. Around 2:00 p.m. they headed back towards the house. On the way home Laura saw some bunny rabbits. :They must come out after it rains: she said to herself. Once they got home they put their bikes back into the garage, and headed up towards the house.**

"**I enjoyed that," said Laura. "It felt good to get back on a bike. I had one, but the brakes weren't working so we took it back, and I never got another one after that."**

"**Well you can borrow that bike anytime you want," said Trunks opening the door.**

"**Trunks come here," said Bulma from the kitchen. Trunks and Laura walked into the kitchen.**

"**Look who came for a visit?" said Bulma. Right next to her was Gohan and a lady that Laura has never seen before.**

"**Oh sorry about that Laura" said Bulma. "This is Gohan's wife Videl. Videl this is Trunks girlfriend Laura."**

"**Hi it's nice to meet you," said Laura.**

"**It's nice to meet you to," said Videl smiling.**

"**Gohan where's Pan?" asked Trunks.**

"**She was just here," said Gohan looking for her.**

"**I'm right here," said Pan jumping on Trunks back.**

"**Pan you stinker," said Trunks taking Pan off his back. "Pan this is my girlfriend Laura. Laura this is Pan" **

"**Hi Pan it's nice to meet you," said Laura.**

"**Hi" said Pan shyly. **

"**Would you like a ride on my shoulders?" asked Laura.**

"**Yeah" squealed Pan. She jumped out of Trunks arms and went on Laura's shoulders. **

"**We'll be back soon," said Laura walking out of the kitchen.**

"**Bye Mom" said Pan laughing.**

"**Have fun sweetheart," said Videl. "Your girlfriend is really nice Trunks."**

"**Thank you Videl" said Trunks. "She's the best thing that ever came into my life."**

"**She's great with kids" said Videl. "She would make a great mother."**

"**Yeah she would," said Trunks smiling.**

"**So Trunks when are you going to pop the question?" asked Bulma smiling.**

"**Mom" said Trunks embarrassed.**

"**Well we all know that you're going to do it" said Bulma.**

"**Alright I wasn't going to tell you yet," said Trunks. "But I'm going to do it on our birthday."**

"**Oh Trunks" said Bulma hugging him. "I'm so happy for you. I know that you'll be happy with her."**

"**Thanks mom" said Trunks "I have permission from you and dad right?"**

"**Of course you do," said Bulma. "Your father gave his approval a long time ago. He loves Laura like if she was his own daughter."**

"**Well that's good to know," said Trunks. "I want dad to like her because she told me that her dad died when she was little, so ever since then her mom's been raising her and her sister. So I wanted dad to be like a father that she never had. I really want to meet her family."**

"**How about when you and Laura have fall break, then you can go meet them," said Bulma.**

"**That's a good idea," said Trunks. "I'll ask her first though." **

**After they stopped talking, Laura came back into the kitchen with Pan bouncing on her shoulders. Laura sat down and put Pan in her lap. She started yawning, and fell asleep cuddled up on Laura's lap.**

"**That was something," said Videl. "We can never get her to take a nap."**

"**I guess she had so much fun with me that she tired herself out" said Laura.**

"**Well I guess it's time for us to go," said Videl taking Pan from Laura's lap.**

"**Come back any time," said Bulma walking them out.**

"**Oh and Videl" said Laura. "If you ever need a babysitter for Pan I'd be happy to watch her."**

"**That's a great idea Laura," said Videl. "I'll call you if I need one."**

"**Bye you guys," said Bulma watching them leave. "Well wasn't that nice of them to visit."**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "It was fun watching Pan. I felt like I was watching my sister all over again."**

"**Did you guys have a nice bike ride?" asked Bulma.**

"**Yeah it cleared my mind of everything," said Laura.**

"**Hey Laura let's go in the backyard I want to tell you something."**

"**Alright Trunks" said Laura. She followed Trunks out of the kitchen, and towards the backyard.**

"**Let's go sit on the bench" said Trunks. Laura walked over to the bench and sat down next to Trunks.**

"**You know how we can't go to sleep without being next to each other," said Trunks. She shook her head. "Well it's because were bonding. When I'm the right age, my Saiyan side starts taking over and I start looking for a wife, and we start going through stages. We already went through the first two. Well the first one is the sleeping part; we can't be away from each other without feeling some loneliness. The second stage is we can feel each other's emotions. The reason why you've been having the nightmares is because I'm scared of dying, and your feeling that I'm scared which makes you have the nightmares. Now there are other stages after that, but my dad said that when we reach the next stage he'd tell me the rest. Laura started crying. What's wrong Laura?"**

"**Nothing's wrong I'm just happy to be with you," said Laura. "I have to tell you something also."**

"**What is it Laura" said Trunks.**

"**I didn't come here for better schooling," said Laura. "I came here because in my time the prophecy came true. When a girl becomes the right age and is strong, she'll start dreaming pure dreams, and when the dream is pure enough she starts glowing and is taken to her true love. You're my true love Trunks."**

**Trunks looked at her in shock. I knew there was something different about her.**

"**Why didn't you tell me this before" said Trunks. **

"**I didn't think that you would love me or even believe me if I told you from the start" said Laura. **

"**Laura you know that would have never happened" said Trunks.**

"**Oh come on Trunks," said Laura. "If I told you about this when I first saw you, would you have believed me?"**

"**I guess your right," said Trunks. "I probably would have thought that you were crazy."**

"**I'm not done yet," said Laura. "In my time you're a cartoon character. So are your mom, and dad, and everybody else. It's called Dragonball Z. So I already know everything about you and your family, but not anything personal like what you like and everything else. I know things like your future self came here to the past to give Goku medicine for his heart, and that he killed Frieza and his dad. I also know that when he came you were still a baby. I already know that your going to have a sister when you mom has the baby, and she's going to name it Rose. The show started from when Radditz came to earth to find Goku and he kidnapped Gohan. That's the first time Goku died. I know that you and Goten fused to be Gotenks, and that you helped your dad fight Buu, and that was the first time that your dad said the he was proud of you."**

"**OMG" said Trunks. "That's all true every bit of it. Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**Like I said before you would have thought that I was a freak, and that you would have never fell in love with me" said Laura**

"**Does my mom know about this?" asked Trunks. **

"**Yes she knows," said Laura. "Your dad knows also."**

"**I have something else to tell you," said Trunks. "The night before you came, I had a dream about you. You were just standing there smiling at me like something was going to happen. Now I realize that it was a sign that you were coming. That's why when I first saw you I was in shock."**

"**Are you mad at me Trunks for not telling you?" asked Laura.**

"**No I'm not mad, just shocked," said Trunks. "I love you Laura, and I would never be mad at you."**

"**I love you too Trunks with all my heart" said Laura. "My family is the only one that goes through this prophecy. So when my sister turns 17 she'll go through this also. No one knows who their true love is except the person that's going through it."**

"**How did I become your true love?" asked Trunks.**

"**Ever since they started showing the episodes of you on TV, you have always been my favorite character. If you ever saw my room, it's covered head to toe with pictures of you. My friends always thought that I was crazy, being in love with a cartoon character, but I never listened to them, I always had hope."**

"**Thank you for telling me this Laura" said Trunks.**

"**I thought it was the right time to tell you," said Laura.**

"**I love you even more for telling me the truth," said Trunks. Trunks got closer to Laura. He cupped her head in his hands, and kissed her softly on the lips. A spark of electricity went through Laura's mouth making her whole body warm. It was her first kiss, and it was with the boy that she loved. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds longer, and then Trunks pulled away from her. Laura just looked up at him lovingly.**

**: Wow that was amazing Laura: said to herself. : You got that right: said Trunks thinking. **

"**Trunks" said Laura.**

**: Yeah Laura: said Trunks through his bond.**

"**I just heard what you just said, and you weren't talking" said Laura.**

"**Can you still hear what I'm saying?" said Trunks **

"**Yeah you just said that I was beautiful," said Laura.**

**: Wow this must be the next stage that my dad told me. He said that we would be able to hear each other's thoughts, and that we would be able to speak telepathically to each other: said Trunks to Laura.**

**: I like doing this: said Laura. : Now whenever we talk to each other, your parents don't have to hear what were saying: **

**: We should go see my dad: said Trunks to Laura. : He said that when we got to the next stage that he would tell us the rest:**

**: Ok let's go then: said Laura through her bond. They both got up and went to go look for Vegeta.**

**They already knew where he was; he was in the gravity room as always Vegeta only comes out when he's tired, or when he's hungry. Laura went up to the door and pushed the intercom button.**

"**Vegeta" said Laura.**

"**What is it?" asked Vegeta.**

"**We need to talk to you," said Laura.**

**: Oh yeah that was nice Laura now he's never going to come out now: Trunks said through his bond.**

**: Hey I heard that and just wait a minute he'll come out: she said to Trunks.**

"**Alright hold on," said Vegeta. He turned off the gravity room and walked outside.**

**: See I told you: said Laura through her bond.**

"**What is it?" asked Vegeta.**

"**We got to the next stage dad," said Trunks. "You said that when we reached it, you would tell us the rest."**

"**What I'm about to tell you your going to have to listen carefully," said Vegeta. Since you're so far into the bond you can't get out of it. If one of you tries which I don't think that you will, the other one will die. Now the next stage has to do with the full moon, when the full moon comes, you will grow your tail back. When you get your tail back that's when you'll start getting protected of Laura when boys or even friends are around. Because the stages will be almost done at that point."**

"**Dad when does the full moon come?" asked Trunks. **

"**The full moon usually comes sometime in July" said Vegeta.**

"**Wow" said Trunks. "That's all going to happen?"**

"**Yes" said Vegeta. "That's everything I have to tell you."**

"**Ok thanks dad" said Trunks. **

"**Your welcome" said Vegeta. Then he went back inside the gravity room and started training.**

"**I can't wait till you get your tail back" Laura said to Trunks while they were walking back to his room. "You're going to look so cute. I can just picture you with a tail. Did you ever have one Trunks?"**

"**Yeah I was born with one, but my mom didn't want anybody seeing me with one, so she had it removed" he told Laura.**

"**Oww didn't that hurt?" she said.**

"**I wouldn't know I was a baby, but I can bet that it hurt," said Trunks**

"**I'm going to check if my sister emailed me back," said Laura sitting down.**

"**Ok Laura" said Trunks sitting down right by her. She went to her screen name and looked to see if she had any new email. She did it was from her sister.**

**_Dear Sis,_**

_**OMG he's soo cute! I wish I had someone like him. Mom's glad that you're happy, she's also happy to know where you are. I think she was starting to get worried. Your friends came around awhile ago. I sent my picture over, so that when you're done reading this you can show Trunks. I took his picture and put in a frame, so now I can look at him any time that I want. You sure you don't want to trade him with me? LOL just kidding I know that you would never do that. I still miss you. Visit soon.**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**Heather.**_

**Laura clicked on the button to show the picture. Her sister's email went away, and the picture started appearing on the screen.**

"**That's what my sister Heather looks like," said Laura showing Trunks.**

"**She looks allot like you" said Trunks.**

"**You think so?" asked Laura.**

"**Yeah she has your smile, and some of your facial features," said Trunks. "The only thing about her is she doesn't look like she's strong, and that you're a lot taller then her."**

"**She never wanted to train with me" said Laura. "She said that she didn't want to fight. But I told her that if she trained with me, then if anybody bothered her, she would know how to fight back, but I guess she doesn't want to do that."**

"**I guess some people just don't want to be like that," said Trunks.**

"**Maybe she'll change when she gets a little bit older," said Laura. "What time is it?"**

**Trunks looked over towards his clock. "It's 5:00," he said.**

"**I'm hungry," said Laura. "I'm going to go downstairs and make myself a sandwich."**

"**Ok" said Trunks. "I'm going to stay here and rest awhile."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura. "I'll bring you back some sandwiches." Laura left his room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Trunks plopped himself on his bed, and thought about what just happened the last two days. : I will not be afraid anymore. I don't want Laura going through anymore of those nightmares. They probably scare her to death even thinking about them:**

**While Laura was heading downstairs, she heard everything that Trunks was just thinking about. : Yeah he doesn't even know how much those dreams scare me to death. He's so sweet to think about my concerns first: When she got to the kitchen, Vegeta was in there making a sandwich for himself.**

"**Hi Vegeta" said Laura opening up the refriduator. "Let me guess, you just got out of the gravity room and you're starving."**

"**You're exactly right" said Vegeta starting on his fifth sandwich.**

"**I haven't had anything to eat yet today, so I'm starving" said Laura making her sandwich.**

"**Where's Trunks?" asked Vegeta.**

"**He's upstairs," said Laura. "He didn't want to come down."**

"**Can you please tell him that when he's feels better, and I hope he's all better now, to please start training again. I want him to train with me later."**

"**Ok Vegeta" said Laura heading back upstairs with hers and Trunks sandwiches. "Hey can I watch you and Trunks spar?"**

"**I guess," said Vegeta. "If you want you can train with us."**

"**Really, cool I'll do that," said Laura running back up the stairs to Trunks rooms.**

**: The simplest things to make woman happy: said Vegeta to himself while he was walking back to the gravity room.**

"**Here you go," said Laura giving Trunks some of her sandwiches.**

"**Someone's really happy," said Trunks biting into his sandwich.**

"**Your dad wants you to train with him later" said Laura. "And he said that I can train with you guys. I've always wanted to do that."**

"**I think that's a great idea," said Trunks. "Now we can see just how strong you are. Hey Laura, how much more do you know about us?"**

"**Well they didn't show all the episodes yet," said Laura. They're on reruns, and I hate when they do that. Soon they will be showing the rest of them. They stopped at where there's going to be a Martial Artist Tournament soon, in like a year."**

"**Oh yeah" said Trunks. "I forgot that there's going to be one next summer. Oh I forgot to ask you something."**

"**What is it Trunks?" asked Laura.**

"**How about during fall break we go visit your family and friends," said Trunks.**

"**Sure that's a great idea," said Laura. "I said that I would visit soon and that's the perfect time."**

"**Those were good," said Trunks patting his stomach. "Let's go see if my dad wants us to train with him now?"**

"**Ok let's go" said Laura. They left Trunks room, and headed towards the gravity room.**

**Before they got to the gravity room, Trunks and Laura put on some training clothes, so that while they trained they would get stronger. When they got to the gravity room, Laura didn't even have to push the intercom button; Vegeta opened the door, and let them in. He went over to the gravity button and turned it back on.**

"**How much can you stand?" asked Vegeta**

"**I don't know," said Laura. "I've never been in the gravity room before."**

"**Let's start it at 100 times earth's gravity and see how you do" said Vegeta. He turned it up to 100 times and waited for it to work. Laura felt the weight under her change, but it didn't affect her. She started punching and kicking to the change of the gravity without dropping to the ground.**

"**I'm fine in this Vegeta," said Laura moving around.**

"**Let's change it to 200" said Vegeta. He turned the knob up a little bit more to 200. Laura slid down a little bit, but got back up. Vegeta turned it up to 400. Laura went crashing down to the floor. The gravity change really affected her this time. She struggled to get back on her feet. When she finally did she was panting.**

"**Let's start fighting now," said Vegeta. It was Trunks and Laura against Vegeta.**

"**You sure you can take this Laura" said Trunks.**

"**Yeah don't worry I'll be fine" said Laura. They started charging towards Vegeta. Laura kicked him, but he block it, Vegeta went back and forth blocking their punches and kicks. Laura was having a hard time blocking all of Vegeta's hits, because of the gravity change, but she hung in and went after Vegeta. Trunks had no problem inside the gravity room; he was used to 400 times earth's gravity. He was just worried that Laura wouldn't be able to handle it. Suddenly Laura got this huge surge of energy, and went charging towards Vegeta. He couldn't see her with her speed, and she punched him in the stomach. Vegeta went flying backwards and hit the side of the room hard. Trunks turned to look at Laura; she had anger in her eyes like she wanted to hurt someone. Vegeta got up slowly: how did she do that he: said to himself. : I didn't even see that coming, she even hurt me, and Trunks can't even do that: When Vegeta looked over to Laura she still had the anger in her eyes. : Why is she angry, I must have hit something in her that made her like this? I got an idea: Vegeta started insulting her family, which made her even more pissed: What is dad doing: said Trunks to himself?**

"**NO ONE INSULTS MY FAMILY," said Laura as she powered up. : OMG: said Trunks to himself: how can a human have so much power, Krillen and Yamcha don't even have this much: Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan. He charged after Laura and tried to punch her, but Laura blocked all of his moves. She kicked and punched him making him fly back towards the wall again. Laura was still really angry and powered up again, Trunks was watching her when he saw that her eyes and hair were changing color. Her hair was going back and forth between blond and brown, and her eyes were going back in forth between blue and green.**

"**He will pay," she said getting angrier. "I will make him pay." She suddenly transformed, her hair was blond and sticking up and her eyes were blue.**

"**OMG she's a Super Saiyan" yelled Trunks. Vegeta looked up at Laura weakly. : I knew she wasn't human: he said to himself.**

"**You will pay Vegeta," said Laura walking over to him. "No one insults my family." She kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face with so much force, that he broke the wall and went flying out of it, finally crashing into a tree. Laura had no energy left, fell to the ground, and transformed back to herself.**

"**Laura, Laura" yelled Trunks as he rushed over to her. There was blood coming from her lip and head from fighting Vegeta, and there were cuts and bruises all over. She was unconscious from using all her energy. "I have to get her in the house" Trunks said out loud. Trunks picked up Laura, and went over to see how his dad was. He was in bad shape, worse then Laura. Trunks ran out of the room, and banged into Gohan.**

"**What are you doing here?" he said quickly. Behind Gohan was his dad, his brother, Piccolo, Krillen, and Yamcha. **

"**We felt a huge source of energy coming from here" said Gohan. "We thought it was a new enemy. What happened to Laura?"**

"**I can't talk now," said Trunks. "I have to get her into the healing machine. I'll tell you everything later once I help her. Take my dad and put him in one too." Trunks then ran off toward the hospital wing. He was running as fast as he could to get to the healing room. "Its ok Laura" he said to her. "You'll be ok soon." He finally got to the healing room; he opened the door of the healing machine, and quickly hooked up Laura to it. He then closed it and pushed the button to start it. Laura was really injured bad the line was half way on the red. A couple of minutes later, Gohan came in with Vegeta over his shoulder, he put Vegeta in the machine and turned it on. Vegeta was hurt a lot more then Laura was. The line was all the way by the red. **

**Bulma heard a lot of commotion and went down to the healing room. When she finally got there she saw that Laura and Vegeta were in the healing machine.**

"**What happened?" asked Bulma running over to the machines.**

"**That's what we liked to know Bulma," said Gohan.**

"**Alright you guys," said Trunks. "You're going to want to sit down with what I have to tell you." Everybody sat down while Trunks started the story. "Dad wanted me to train with him later, and Laura asked him if she could watch us spar, he said it was alright and suggested that if she wanted, she could train with us. So Laura and I went into the gravity room with dad. He asked her what she could stand; she told him that she didn't know, so he started it off at 100 times gravity. Laura was fine in 100 times so he turned it to 200 she slipped a little, but she was fine, so then he turned it up to 400 times gravity, and that time it really affected her. She struggled to get up, but she did and then that's when we started fighting. Dad was blocking all of our moves. Then Laura got all this energy and charged towards dad. He didn't see her coming and she punched him in the stomach. Dad went flying back towards the wall, and when I looked at Laura she had anger in her eyes. Dad turned Super, and started insulting her family. She got really pissed and starting powering up. That's probably what you guys were feeling. Dad went after Laura, but couldn't hit her, she punched and kicked him and he went flying back into the wall again. Then she started powering up again, but this time she turned Super herself. Then she said that dad would pay for insulting her family. She kicked him again and with such force, that he went flying out of the gravity room, and smashed into a tree. Then Laura fell to the ground unconscious from using all her energy. So I brought her here to put her in healing machine."**

**Once Trunks was done talking, everyone had shocked expressions on her face. **

"**I knew it," said Gohan. "I knew when I first saw her she wasn't all human."**

"**When she gets out I'll take a blood sample from her to see if she's all Saiyan or half" said Bulma.**

"**Wow" said Goten. "Who would have known that a girl could have so much power?"**

"**Why don't you all go home?" said Trunks. "If anything happens I'll come get you, or my mom will contact you."**

"**Alright" said Gohan. "Will see you soon." **

"**I'll see you guys out," said Bulma giving Trunks some time with Laura.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**It wasn't till seven in the morning that Laura's healing machine went off. Trunks was sleeping at the time, but when the machine started beeping it woke him up. He turned towards the machine and waited till she got out. When she stepped out she turned to look at Trunks.**

"**Hi sweetheart" said Trunks. "Are you feeling better?"**

"**What happened?" asked Laura yawning.**

"**It's a long story," said Trunks. "Let's just say you beat the crap out of my dad, and that you're a Saiyan."**

"**I'm a what?" said Laura shocked.**

"**You turned into a Super Saiyan while we were in the gravity room," said Trunks. "Don't you remember anything?"**

"**No I don't" said Laura. "All I remember is that I was trying to beat your dad and that's it."**

"**Well you certainly did that," said Trunks. "Come here." Laura walked over to Trunks. He gave her a huge hug and a kiss.**

"**So I'm really a Saiyan," said Laura sitting down on Trunks lap.**

"**Yeah" said Trunks. "You turned Super, you really scared me."**

"**Why?" asked Laura.**

"**Well the look in your eyes, you looked like your were going to hurt someone" said Trunks.**

"**I don't know if I should be angry or excited right now," said Laura. "I'm mad because my mom never told about who I am, and I'm excited because I'm just like you now."**

"**Let's go find my mom," said Trunks. "She said that when you got out, she was going to take a blood sample to see if you were a full blooded Saiyan, or a half Saiyan."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura. "How bad did I hurt your dad?"**

"**Really bad" said Trunks. "He was hurt a lot worse then you were."**

"**When he gets out I'm going to apologize for hurting him so bad" said Laura.**

"**Well it really isn't your fault," said Trunks. "The reason why he made you so angry was that he started insulting your family, and that's what made you so mad."**

"**Well I'm going to apologize anyway," said Laura.**

"**Ok Laura" said Trunks. "Let's go find my mom." Trunks and Laura left the hospital wing, and went to go find Bulma.**

**Bulma was in her room when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to go open the door, when she did she found Trunks and Laura standing there.**

"**Laura" said Bulma giving Laura a hug. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah I'm ok now Bulma" said Laura.**

"**Mom you said that when Laura got out of the healing machine, that you would take a blood sample from her" said Trunks.**

"**Alright Trunks" said Bulma. "Laura are you afraid of getting your blood taken?"**

"**No" said Laura. "I've gotten my blood taken plenty of times and it doesn't bother me. I even watch them take my blood."**

"**Well that's good" said Bulma. "At least you're not like Goku. He's afraid of needles."**

"**Yeah I know my sister doesn't like them either," said Laura.**

"**Well let's go," said Bulma.**

"**Ok Bulma" said Laura.**

**Bulma led Trunks and Laura to her lab were half of it was a doctor's office. Her lab was crammed with different inventions from small objects to large ones. **

"**Sit down over here," said Bulma pointing to the table. Laura walked over to the table and sat down. Trunks went right next to Laura and sat down on one of the chairs. Bulma went over to the cabinet and took out everything that she needed. **

"**I guess I don't have to tell you that it's going to hurt a little bit," said Bulma getting everything ready.**

"**Yeah I guess not," said Laura laughing. Bulma put the strap on Laura's arm to find a vein. She started poking around on Laura's arm to find a good vein to draw blood from, but she couldn't find one. So she took the strap off and put it on her other arm. Once she did that she still couldn't find a vein.**

"**Jeez Laura what's with your veins" said Bulma.**

"**Opps sorry Bulma I should have told you before that I have deep veins," said Laura. "My mom told me that I got them from my dad."**

"**Now you tell me," said Bulma laughing. Bulma put the strap on Laura's right arm again one last time, this time she finally found a vein. She put rubbing alcohol on the section where she was going to put the needle. Then she placed the needle in the vein and pushed the bottle up so that the blood would come out. Laura only felt a pinch like all the other times it wasn't so bad. Once Bulma got all the blood she needed from Laura, she took the needle out and threw it away.**

"**Ok Laura you're all done" said Bulma. "I'll have this blood test back in a couple of hours."**

"**Thanks Bulma" said Laura.**

"**Your welcome Laura" said Bulma. "So what are you and Trunks going to do today?"**

"**Well right now I'm going to get something to eat," said Laura. "I'm really hungry."**

"**Ok" said Bulma laughing. "I'll come get you when the test comes back in.**

"**Ok mom" said Trunks.**

**Trunks and Laura left Bulma's lab, and headed to the kitchen. Bulma took Laura's blood sample, and went into a spare office in her lab. She put the sample into a machine and pushed the button to start it. When Laura and Trunks got to the kitchen, Laura opened the freezer and took out some ice cream. She got two spoons from the cabinet and gave one to Trunks, and then she sat down and started digging in.**

"**Hey Laura" said Trunks while they were eating. "Do you think that you're a full blooded Saiyan, or half Saiyan?"**

"**Honestly I really don't know" said Laura. "My guess is that I'm half Saiyan."**

"**Why do you think that your mom didn't tell you?" said Trunks.**

"**I don't know," said Laura. "Maybe she wanted me to find out for myself."**

"**It's kinda weird," said Trunks. In your dimension were cartoons and were not real, but if were not real in your time then how could you be a Saiyan. I mean in my time yeah I can understand it, but it's just weird."**

"**Yeah I know what you're saying," said Laura throwing out the carton of ice cream. "When I was little I always wanted to be a Saiyan, and throw ki balls from my hand, but I never thought that I was actually one. I even tried to teach myself to fly, from that one episode where Gohan was teaching his brother and Videl to fly, but it didn't work."**

"**Well will find out what you are soon, but what do you want to do in the mean time?" asked Trunks.**

"**I don't know," said Laura. "How about we go listen to some music?" **

"**Sure that's a great idea," said Trunks. "Let's go up to my room." Laura followed Trunks up to his room. Trunks took out his chest that had all his CD's in.**

"**You can pick what ever you want," said Trunks stepping back so she can look.**

"**Thanks" said Laura. She started looking around till she found the CD she was looking for. Laura took the Linkin Park CD from Trunks chest, and placed it into her CD player.**

"**I love their music," said Laura singing along to one of their songs.**

"**Me too" said Trunks he was listening to Creed.**

**They continued to listen to music for another hour till they heard a knock on the door. Trunks turned off his CD player and went to go see that it was. When he opened the door his mom was standing there with an envelope in her hands.**

"**Hi Mom" said Trunks standing right by her.**

"**Hi Trunks" said Bulma. "Laura your blood test came in."**

"**Really" said Laura taking her headphones off.**

"**Yeah" said Bulma. "Let's go downstairs, everybody is waiting for the results also."**

"**What do you mean Bulma?" said Laura confused.**

"**You haven't told her yet Trunks," said Bulma.**

"**Told me what Bulma," said Laura looking at Trunks.**

"**I'm sorry Laura," said Trunks "I was concentrating on when you were going to get out of the healing machine so much that it slipped me mind. When I was taking you out of the gravity room after you collapsed, I ran into Gohan. He was there with his brother, dad, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillen. They felt you powering up in the gravity room, and came because they thought it was a new enemy. So I told them if anything new happened, that I would tell them or mom would call them."**

"**Oh I understand now," said Laura "I guess we should go downstairs then." Laura followed Trunks and Bulma downstairs and into the living room, where like Bulma said everybody was waiting.**

"**Hi everybody" said Trunks as he and Laura sat down by Bulma.**

"**Hi Trunks" said Gohan. "Hello Laura" **

"**Hi Gohan" said Laura.**

"**Yamcha, Krillen this is my girlfriend Laura" said Trunks.**

"**Hi Laura it's nice to meet you," said Krillen.**

"**It's nice to meet you too' said Laura smiling.**

"**Alright everybody we all know why were here," said Bulma. She took out the piece of paper from the envelope. Everybody was waiting in suspense; they all wanted to know.**

"**Well it says that Laura's Half Saiyan," said Bulma reading the results.**

"**I knew that she was a Saiyan," said Vegeta walking into the room.**

"**Vegeta when did you get out of the healing machine" said Bulma turning towards him to give him a hug.**

"**A couple of minutes ago" said Vegeta. Vegeta went over and put his hand on Laura's shoulder. "You should be proud that you're a Saiyan. Another person from a long line of a strong race."**

"**Thank you Vegeta" said Laura looking up at him. "All I want to know now is who my dad is, and why my mom didn't tell me."**

"**Well we'll find that out soon when we go visit your mom," said Trunks.**

"**Um… Laura" said Goten.**

"**What is it Goten?" asked Laura.**

"**Can I see what you look like as a Super Saiyan?" said Goten. Laura looked over at Trunks he shook his head.**

"**If anybody else wants to see I'm going in the backyard," said Laura heading outside.**

**Everybody got up and followed Laura outside. Once they got outside, Laura went into the middle of the yard. Everyone sat down to watch her transform.**

"**I got an idea," said Laura. "How about anyone who can turn into a Super Saiyan to line up besides me and we'll go one by one."**

**Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all went over by Laura. Pan would have joined them, but she didn't know how to transform yet, plus she was still too little.**

"**Ok you ready," said Laura looking at them. They all shook their heads. Vegeta started it off; he gathered his energy and transformed. Then Goku and the rest of them did it till it was Laura's turn. She powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. When she stopped powering up everybody turned to look at her. They were amazed to see a girl turn into a Super Saiyan.**

"**Wow" said Trunks looking at her. "You look amazing." Seeing another guy turn into a Super Saiyan was nothing, but seeing a girl was amazing.**

"**I'd say she's the prettiest out of all of you," said Bulma. Everyone started to laugh. Suddenly they all heard someone's stomach growl.**

"**Sorry guys" said Goku grinning. "I'm starting to get hungry."**

"**You will never change," said Bulma. "How about everyone stays and I'll throw a huge barbecue," **

"**I say that sounds like a great idea," said Goku talking fast.**

"**That settles it," said Bulma. "I'll start bringing everything out. Vegeta come help me."**

"**Do I have to" said Vegeta whining.**

"**If you don't want to sleep on the couch, then stay here" said Bulma glaring at him.**

"**It's ok Bulma I'll help you," said Laura.**

"**Thank you Laura" said Bulma. "At least there's someone decent around here unlike some people." Laura followed Bulma inside to get the food.**

"**Hey dad" said Trunks once Laura went inside.**

"**Yeah" said Vegeta turning towards him.**

"**Didn't you tell me that female Saiyans are stronger then male Saiyans" said Trunks.**

"**Are you serious?" said Goten joining the conversation.**

"**Trunks is right," said Vegeta. "They are a lot stronger then males. They would have to be when they're giving birth, or else they would die."**

"**Well then what about Bulma and mom?" said Goten.**

"**Strong humans can handle it," said Vegeta. "Plus Half Saiyans are not as bad as a full blooded Saiyan." When they were done talking, Laura and Bulma came outside with a ton of food. They put all the food on tables by the grill. **

"**Alright everyone" said Bulma. "This will all be done soon. So go do something till the food is done."**

"**Laura" said Bulma. "Ya know I'm going to have to get used to you being a Super Saiyan. I've never seen a girl transform, I don't think anyone has."**

"**I'm sure that you'll get used to it soon," said Laura turning back into her normal self. "So what do we got today for the Saiyans to eat?"**

"**Oh about five of everything in the world" said Bulma laughing. "Why don't you go join everyone else and see what there doing."**

"**Are you sure Bulma, I could help you?" said Laura.**

"**I'll be fine go on," said Bulma.**

"**Ok Bulma" said Laura heading towards Trunks and the others.**

"**Alright what do you guys want to do?" asked Laura.**

"**I don't know," said Trunks. "Let's play a game."**

"**What are you suggesting?" said Laura.**

"**Uh…I don't know it just sounded right," said Trunks.**

"**I want to spar with Laura," said Goten.**

"**Are you up to it Laura" said Trunks.**

"**Yeah I'm fine," said Laura. "Ok Goten it's a deal, but I don't want you to go easy on me just because I'm a girl. I'm not going to go easy on you either."**

"**Ok" said Goten. **

"**Let's go to the gravity room Goten," said Laura. "If you guys want to come watch us you can."**

"**I know I do," said Vegeta. "I want to see Laura beat the crap out of him."**

"**Hey Vegeta that's not very nice" said Goku.**

"**Well you know that she's going to," said Vegeta.**

"**Yeah I know but," said Goku.**

"**Aw thanks a lot dad for giving me confidence" said Goten.**

"**It's not my fault blame it on Vegeta" said Goku.**

**Everybody started laughing and followed Laura to the gravity room. Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks sat down on the bench that was in the gravity room. They knew that they were going to see a good fight. Laura and Goten got into there fighting position.**

"**You ready?" said Laura.**

"**Sure am," said Goten.**

**Laura charged towards Goten and punched him in the face. Goten flew back and hit the wall. He got up and flew towards Laura, he tried to kick her, but she blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. Goten got up and headed towards Laura. They started kicking and punching each other. One after another the blocked each other's hits. Laura was getting bored so she powered up. Goten did the same and they continued their spar. Goten started to get really tired, he didn't know how much more he could take, Laura was a lot stronger then he was. Laura wanted to end the spar now so she turned Super and kicked him; Goten went flying into the wall. Laura went back to normal, she knew that she won. **

**Laura went over to Goten and helped him get up. He got up and they headed over to where the rest of them were.**

"**Nice job Goten" said Laura. "You gave me a nice work out."**

"**I'd say you gave me more of a workout," said Goten laughing.**

**From outside they heard Bulma saying that the food was ready, so they walked out of the gravity room and went back into the backyard.**

**After everybody had there meal and left, Laura went upstairs to get ready for bed. She was trying to take in everything that she found out today, from finding out about the bond that she and Trunks has, to being a Half Saiyan. A couple of minutes later Trunks came in to his room. He could tell that Laura was upset about something.**

"**What's wrong Laura?" asked Trunks.**

"**I was just trying to take in everything that I found out today said Laura. "Plus I'm feeling kinda homesick."**

"**Don't worry Laura you'll find out all your answers when we go visit your mom" said Trunks. **

"**Yeah I know" said Laura smiling.**

"**Goodnight sweetheart" said Trunks kissing her forehead.**

"**Goodnight my prince" said Laura.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**September 3rd finally came for Laura and Trunks to go back to school for there senior year. Bulma took them the day before to get there school supplies. They really didn't need allot just some pens and a notebook laptop. This year the seniors get to use laptops. Laura was all nervous because she was going to be new to the school, but Trunks has all her classes except homeroom and he would make her feel more welcome. The alarm clock beeped at 7:00 a.m. Laura was the first to hear it and reached over and pushed the snooze button.**

"**Trunks" said Laura shaking Trunks softly.**

"**What is it Laura" said Trunks sleepy.**

"**It's time to wake up" said Laura.**

"**Aww do I have to get up" said Trunks rolling over and going back to sleep.**

"**Of course you do sleepyhead," said Laura. **

"**Alright" said Trunks getting up.**

"**Come on you two if you don't hurry up, you're going to be late" said Bulma yelling up to them.**

"**Come on Trunks we better get going or we won't be able to have breakfast" said Laura.**

"**Oh I don't want that to happen" said Trunks. They quickly got ready and went downstairs.**

**When Trunks and Laura went into the kitchen Bulma already had their food on the table. The day before, after Bulma took them for their school supplies; she took the both of then shopping for school clothes. Laura had on a red short sleeved top, her brand new jeans, and her brand new sneakers. She always had on her shell necklace that Trunks got for her. She never went anywhere without it. Trunks was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, his new jeans, and his Adidas sneakers. Also he had on his silver ring that Laura got him the day after he came out of the healing room. On his ring was his favorite color topaz, it was his favorite ring, he would never take it off, not even when he went to bed. Anyway, they both started chowing down on there food. Even though they lived right by the school, they woke up kinda late.**

"**Hurry up and finish your breakfast" said Bulma. "You don't want to be late on your last year of school."**

"**We know mom," said Trunks eating the last of his cereal.**

**They quickly got there things together and said goodbye to Bulma. When they started seeing the school in sight Laura started to get nervous.**

"**Trunks" said Laura. "What if they don't like me?"**

"**Don't worry Laura," said Trunks soothingly. "I know that my friends will like you, and who ever doesn't are stupid."**

"**Thanks" said Laura. "That makes me feel a lot better."**

**When Trunks and Laura got to the school, they stood in lines to get their schedule. When Laura got her schedule, a boy came up to her.**

"**Hi my name is Shawn," said the boy. "I haven't seen you around in school, are you new this year?"**

"**Yes I am" said Laura. "My name is Laura. Shawn took a look at her schedule.**

"**Hey we have all the same classes," said Shawn. "If you want I could show you around the school."**

**Before Laura could get anything out of her mouth, Trunks came over and put his arms around her waist.**

"**Hey did you get your schedule?" asked Trunks.**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "I met my first friend." Trunks looked up and saw Shawn right by Laura.**

"**Hey Shawn" said Trunks doing their special hand shake. "I see you met my girlfriend Laura."**

"**I didn't get a chance to tell you that I had a boyfriend," said Laura. "Shawn was going to show me around the school."**

"**That's nice of you Shawn," said Trunks. "Do you have any classes with Laura?"**

"**Yeah as a matter of fact" said Shawn. "I have every class with her."**

"**That's cool you'll have every class with us" said Trunks.**

"**Trunks where are the rest of your friends?" asked Laura.**

"**There around here somewhere" said Trunks. The bell rang for the students to go to homeroom.**

"**Come on Laura," said Trunks. "I'll walk you to your homeroom." Laura took Trunks hand and walked into the school. While they were walking towards Laura's homeroom, all the girls were staring at Trunks lovingly, and others stared at Laura angrily. **

"**Trunks is it always going to be like this," said Laura.**

"**No, it'll die down once they find out I'm not single" said Trunks. When they got to Laura's homeroom, Trunks stopped in front of it.**

"**I'll see you after homeroom" said Trunks giving Laura a kiss.**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura and she walked into her homeroom.**

"**Come on Trunks," said Shawn. "We better get to our homeroom before were late."**

"**Ok Shawn" said Trunks following him.**

**Laura walked into her room and just stood there. She didn't know where to sit, and to make it worse she didn't know anybody. A couple of minutes later she saw Kristi walk into the room.**

"**Kristi" said Laura giving her a hug. "Why didn't you tell me that you had the same homeroom?"**

"**It must have slipped my mind," said Kristi. "Well now I'm glad that at least I know someone."**

"**Yeah so am I" said Laura. After they stopped talking the homeroom teacher came in.**

"**Alright everyone take a seat," said the homeroom teacher. "My name is Ms. Casey and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. **

**After she put everyone in his or her seats, she looked at her chart.**

"**Where are Laura and Kristi," asked Ms. Casey. They both raised their hands. "Can you two come up here for a minute?" They both got out of their seats and walked over to the teacher.**

"**Alright everyone this is Laura Golia, and Kristi Eckert, they're both new to the school" said Ms. Casey. "Laura how about you first tell us about yourself."**

"**Ok" said Laura. "Well as you can see my name is Laura, I come from the states, I have a younger sister she's 11, and in my spare time I do marshal arts."**

"**Hi everyone my name is Kristi; I also come from the states. Laura and I are best friends from back home. I also got a younger sister she's 13. In my spare time I play soccer."**

"**Let's make these two feel welcome at Dream Star High School" said Ms. Casey.**

"**Hey Laura, Kristi" said a girl in there homeroom. They both turned their heads towards her. "Come sit over here." They both took there things and headed over to where the girl sat.**

"**Hi my name is Nikkee," she said. "Welcome to Dream Star High."**

"**Thanks" said Laura.**

"**Did you guys have to leave your boyfriends behind?" asked Nikkee.**

"**No when we came here we didn't have boyfriends," said Laura. "But we have boyfriends now."**

"**Oh really" said Nikkee. "Do they go to this school?"**

"**Yeah" said Kristi. "They both go here."**

"**Who are they if you don't mind me asking?" asked Nikkee.**

"**Well mine is Goten Son," said Kristi.**

"**And what about you Laura" said Nikkee.**

"**I'm going out with Trunks Briefs," said Laura. Everyone in the room stopped talking, and turned their heads towards Laura.**

"**Are you serious?" said Nikkee quietly.**

"**Yeah I've been going out with him for 3 months now" said Laura.**

"**Do you know how many girls in the school want to go out with him?" said Nikkee.**

"**Yeah I could see when I was walking up to homeroom with Trunks," said Laura.**

"**So how did you meet him?" asked Nikkee?**

"**Well actually I'm living at his house" said Laura.**

"**WHAT!" said Nikkee shocked? "How did that happen?"**

"**Well I was looking for a hotel to stay at because I came here by myself. Anyway, I ran into his mom and she didn't want me staying at a hotel, so she said that I could stay at Capsule Corp." said Laura. "What I'm not going to get into is how Trunks asked me out."**

**Everybody was in shock. The new girl gets the hottest, rich boy in the school, and she's even living at his house unbelievable.**

**Meanwhile in Trunks homeroom Shawn was sitting next to Trunks. Another one of Trunks friends turned around to talk to him.**

"**Hey Trunks" said Joe.**

"**Hey Joe, how was your summer?" asked Trunks.**

"**Mine was good how about you?" asked Joe.**

"**Mine was really great," said Trunks thinking about Laura.**

"**Hey nice ring" said another one of Trunks friends. "Did your mom give you that because it's your senior year?"**

"**No my girlfriend gave it to me" said Trunks.**

"**You have a girlfriend," said Brian. Every one of the girl's heads turned around. **

"**Yeah I've been going out with her for 3 months now" said Trunks.**

"**Is she in this school?" asked Joe.**

"**Yeah" said Trunks. "She's new to the school this year."**

"**I met her this morning, her name is Laura, she's really nice" said Shawn.**

"**Joe, Brian let me see you schedule" said Trunks. They gave him their schedule. "This is great, both of you have the same classes as me and Laura."**

"**Hey guys can you do me a big favor," said Trunks.**

"**Sure Trunks" said Brian.**

"**Since Laura is new to the school," said Trunks. "Can you guys make her feel welcomed, she was all nervous that no one would like her?"**

"**She must be pathetic," said one of the girls snickering. Trunks turned around towards the girl.**

"**I'd like it if you keep your rude remarks about my girlfriend to yourself" said Trunks angrily. The girl shut up and turned her head away.**

**The bell rang for everybody to go to first block. Trunks and his friends got up from their seats.**

"**Come on you guys," said Trunks. "You can all meet Laura."**

**Laura and Nikkee walked out of homeroom to wait till Trunks came. Nikkee also had the same classes with Laura. Nikkee had told Laura that her boyfriend was one of Trunks friends.**

"**Hey Laura" said Trunks giving her a kiss.**

"**Hi Trunks" said Laura. "It's only been 20 minutes and I already miss you."**

"**I missed you more," said Trunks holding her hand. "Laura these are some of my friends. That's Brian on the left, next to him is Joe and you already know Shawn."**

"**Hi it's nice to meet you," said Laura.**

"**It's nice to meet you too" said Brian. "Trunks has told us all about you."**

"**Trunks, I met another friend" said Laura motioning to her left. This is Nikkee she's in my homeroom, and guess what Kristi is in my homeroom also."**

"**That's great Laura," said Trunks. "See what did I tell you. It's nice to see you again Nikkee."**

"**You to Trunks" said Nikkee standing by Joe.**

"**So where are we going first Trunks?" asked Laura.**

"**Were going to English," said Trunks. "I'll lead the way."**

**Everyone followed Trunks to the English room. Once they got there they all took a seat next to each other and waited till the teacher came in. While they were waiting, some of the girls came into the classroom that Laura saw while walking to homeroom. They weren't too happy to see Laura sitting next to Trunks. **

"**Hi Trunks" they said as the walked past him and Laura. As they sat down they shot dirty glares at Laura. Laura started to get really angry. Trunks turned away from his friends to look at Laura. Her ki was rising very fast.**

**: Laura: said Trunks soothingly through there bond. : Calm down there just toying with you:**

**: I know Trunks: said Laura. : There getting me really angry I know that class didn't even start yet, but I feel like hurting them soo bad:**

**: Well they'll know soon enough not to mess with you: said Trunks. Laura smirked at the thought of Trunks telling them off.**

**The whole day went just like English class; Laura introduced her self to all her classes since she was new. The day was going so slow, Laura just couldn't wait till it was all over. It was third block and everybody was at lunch. Trunks friends wanted to go sit with there friends which was fine with Laura. She hadn't gotten any alone time with Trunks, and lunch was a prefect time. Laura went outside and sat under a huge oak tree. Trunks was having a hard time trying to get outside since every girl wanted him to sit with them. Finally he got outside and sat down right next to Laura.**

"**I wish that school would just end" said Laura starting to eat her lunch.**

"**Yeah I know what you mean" said Trunks. "This year is the worst out of all of them. Probably since it's our last year, there all going to try to go out with me, there last chance." Trunks started laughing.**

"**Looks like that's not going to happen" said Laura smiling. "This is relaxing; I needed to get out of that school for at least a couple of minutes. Why can't lunch be every block?"**

"**Believe me sweetheart if I could change it, I would" said Trunks. Laura went over and sat on Trunks lap. **

"**It's so nice out, to bad that we have to waste it in school" said Laura. **

"**We'll make up for it on the weekend" said Trunks. Just then the bell rang, lunch was over and they had to go back to 3rd block. **

"**Well Trunks let's go suffer the rest of school together" said Laura. **

"**Alright sweetheart" said Trunks.**

**Finally the bell rang for the end of the day. Laura couldn't wait till get out. She waited at Trunks locker while he got his books. When they were walking out, one of the girls came up behind Trunks.**

"**Trunks" said the girl. "I'm having a party this weekend and you're invited. I hope to see you there." After that she left.**

"**Are you going to go?" asked Laura.**

"**Nope" said Trunks. "If you're not invited I'm not going." Laura smiled and continued to walk home with Trunks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The year was surprisingly going quick it was already November and with November goes Thanksgiving. Finally the girls at school backed off and left Trunks and Laura alone, but they still weren't happy about it. They were also on break and it was time Laura went home to see her family. She hadn't seen them in 5 months and she really missed them. Laura wanted to surprise her family, so she didn't call to tell her mom that she was coming. Laura woke up on a Saturday morning to the nice sunshine on her face. **

**Another nice day she said to herself. She looked over and saw that Trunks was still asleep. He sleeps through everything. **

"**Trunks" said Laura kissing him.**

"**What?" said Trunks with a smile on his face.**

"**Time to get up" said Laura. "Don't you remember were going to see my mom today."**

"**Oh yeah" said Trunks getting up. "Do you think that your mom will like me?"**

"**I'm sure she will" said Laura. "As long as she knows I'm happy then she'll love you. Let's go get something to eat."**

"**Ok sweetheart" said Trunks getting up. When they got downstairs Bulma was already in the kitchen making herself some breakfast. Bulma was already 4 months pregnant and you could tell by now that she was having a baby. **

"**Mom what are you doing up so early?" asked Trunks.**

"**I had one of my cravings as usual" said Bulma. "What are you guys doing up so early, you usually sleep late since it's the weekend, and also its fall break."**

"**We wanted to get an early breakfast since were going to see Laura's mom today" said Trunks.**

"**Oh yeah I forgot you told me that yesterday" said Bulma. "I'm sure that your mom is going to be really happy to see you Laura."**

"**Yeah she hasn't seen me in such a long time" said Laura smiling.**

"**Well you two better get going if you want to get a good flight" said Bulma. "Then again when haven't we been able to get a good flight? They all started laughing. **

"**Mom we don't have to worry about that" said Trunks. "I'm going to take my jet."**

"**Well if you two need me I'll be in my room" said Bulma.**

"**Ok Mom" said Trunks. "So Laura what are you going to cook this morning?"**

"**I'm not telling it's a surprise" said Laura. "You're just going to have to wait."**

"**Oh alright" said Trunks as he sat down. Laura got everything out that she need to cook with. After 15 minutes Laura was done making breakfast. She made almost every breakfast item that you could imagine. **

"**Wow" said Trunks while eating. "You sure made a lot of food."**

"**Well I figured that when your dad got up, he would want some" said Laura. "So I made plenty." After they were done eating Laura put the rest of the food in the oven. She made a big note saying that there was plenty of food in the oven, and that Bulma, and Vegeta could help themselves. Laura and Trunks went upstairs so they could pack. They were going to spend a week at Laura's house. She was all excited to see her family again. **

**Meanwhile Trunks was thinking while he was packing. : I'm so nervous: he said to himself. : What if her mom doesn't like me, and doesn't want us to date. That would break the both of our hearts. I don't think she'd do that, but it could happen. I guess I'll just hope for the best: When he finally made his way downstairs, Laura was all happy, and was waiting with all the patience that she had for him to come downstairs.**

"**Wow, I didn't know that you would be this excited" said Trunks. **

"**Well if you were away from your family for a long time you would be the same way" said Laura.**

"**I guess your right" said Trunks. "Well let's go." They both headed out the door and took off towards the air port. When they got there, they got out of Trunks car and headed over to his jet. Laura had come to love his jet. It went very fast, and an air plane was nothing compared to his jet. Laura knew that it was going to take awhile to get to the United States from Japan, so she went to sleep. She wanted all the energy that she could have when she saw her family again.**

**A couple of hours later, they landed in New Jersey. Trunks tapped Laura on her shoulder to wake her up. Laura woke up and yawned to get out all her sleepiness.**

"**Were here already?" asked Laura stretching her muscles.**

"**Yep come on" said Trunks. Trunks had to follow Laura out since he's never been to New Jersey. He uncapsuled his car and Laura said that she would drive since he didn't know where anything was. A half an hour later they pulled up in front of Laura's house.**

"**Well where here" said Laura smiling.**

"**It's really nice" said Trunks.**

"**Thanks" said Laura getting out of the car. Laura walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Trunks was nervous as ever. He knew there was nothing to worry about, but he still wasn't sure. A couple of seconds later, Laura's sister opened the door. She was about to say who is it when she looked up.**

"**LAURA!" Heather shouted as she jumped into Laura's arms. **

"**Heather" said Laura giving her sister a huge hug. "I'm so happy to see you. I told you I was going to visit soon." Trunks was smiling behind Laura watching the two sisters be reunited after such a long time. Heather got off of Laura and looked over to the person behind her.**

"**Hi you must be Trunks" said Heather blushing. "I'm Laura's sister Heather."**

"**Hi it's nice to meet you" said Trunks hugging Heather. Heather let Laura and Trunks into the house. When Trunks walked in he noticed that that house was pretty big.**

"**Mom, mom come here" said Heather all excited. Laura's mom came into the room; she looked over by Heather and saw Laura standing in the living room.**

"**Laura" said Laura's mom running to give her a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."**

"**I'm really happy to see you to mom" said Laura letting go of her. "Mom I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Trunks." Laura motioned for Trunks to come by her.**

"**Hi I'm Anita Laura's mom" she said.**

"**Hi it's nice to meet you Mrs. Golia" said Trunks giving her a hug.**

"**Oh don't call me Mrs. Golia Trunks" said Laura's mom. "Call me Anita. Mrs. Golia makes me sound so old." Trunks started laughing.**

"**That's what my mom always says" said Trunks.**

"**Well come on and sit down you two" said Anita. "Heather go get them something to drink."**

"**Alright mom" said Heather. Heather walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen.**

"**Laura we got so much catching up to do" said Anita. **

"**Yeah I know mom" said Laura. "That's why were staying here for a week."**

"**Well that's good" said Anita. "So Trunks tell me about yourself. Since I've heard so much from Laura's sister."**

"**Well… My family owns Capsule Corporation, there the richest and smartest people in Japan. I'm 17 the same age as Laura, I'm an only child in the family, but I won't be soon since my mom is pregnant. I play football, and Laura and I have the same birthday. That's about it" said Trunks.**

"**Let me ask you one question Trunks" said Anita. "Do you love my daughter?"**

"**I love your daughter with all my heart and I would never hurt her in anyway" said Trunks placing his hands into Laura's.**

"**That was just the answer I was looking for" said Anita. "Laura are you happy with Trunks?"**

"**Mom I've been the happiest person in the world since I met Trunks" said Laura. Heather came back into the room and gave Laura and Trunks there drinks.**

"**Thanks Sis" said Laura.**

"**Your welcome" said Heather smiling.**

"**Mom I got a question for you also" said Laura.**

"**What is it Laura?" asked Anita.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that I'm half Saiyan?" said Laura. Laura's mom smiled.**

"**I see you found out" said Anita. "I wanted to see if you would find out without me telling you."**

"**Yeah I was training with Trunks and his dad when I turned Super in the gravity room" said Laura.**

"**Oh my baby's finally a Super Saiyan" said Anita hugging Laura.**

"**Mom" said Heather confused. "What's a Saiyan?"**

"**You haven't told Heather yet" said Laura. **

"**No, I haven't, because your sister isn't a Saiyan" said Anita.**

"**She isn't" said Laura sadly.**

"**No, she's all human" said Anita.**

"**Why isn't she half Saiyan mom?" said Laura.**

"**I guess it's about time I told you everything" said Anita. "Laura you and Heather had two different fathers."**

"**What" said Laura shocked? "Why didn't you tell me this before?"**

"**I didn't think you were ready for me to tell you" said Anita. "To answer your question Heather, a Saiyan is a strong race long ago who fought big battles; there planet got destroyed when an evil tyrant blew it up. Only five survived; Kakarot also know as Goku, Prince Vegeta, Napa, Radditz, and your father Laura. They don't exist here in our dimension, but they do exist in Trunks time am I right."**

"**Yes" said Trunks. "Just to let you know Anita, my father is Prince Vegeta."**

"**Really well that's something" said Anita. "Laura your fathers name was Darien. Heather could you go upstairs while I tell Laura this part, when were done Laura will come get you."**

"**Ok Mom" said Heather. She headed upstairs to Laura's room.**

"**Oh I've heard about him" said Trunks. "My dad told me a little about him. He was one of my dad's best friends, but he said that Darien died when the planet blew up."**

"**That's what most people think, but really he got off just before it blew up" said Anita. "When Damien escaped the blast, he came to Earth in this dimension, where I met him. I was in town getting something, when he was walking in the Park across the street. I instantly fell in love with him; it was love at first sight. He was tall with short black spiky hair, and your eyes Laura, and he was very strong. I walked over to him and introduced myself. At first he didn't know what to say since he never talked to an Earth girl, and that when ever someone saw him they would freak out, but then I told him there was nothing to be afraid about. We went and sat on a bench in the park. He told me that he was an elite solider from where he came from. He also told me that he wasn't from this dimension. At first I was scared and confused because he wasn't from Earth, but then he told me about his race and what happened to his planet. I felt really bad and I didn't care who he was or where he was from. When he told me about his race I thought it was really weird, but then I became very interested in it. So I asked him if he had anywhere to live, and he told me he didn't so I said that if he wanted he could come live with me until he got a place. At the time I was 24 and I had an apartment. He stayed with me for 4 months and every day we grew to love each other. He told me one day that we were forming a bond with each other, which was the Saiyan custom. Then one day he claimed me as his mate or as we call it wife. We really didn't have a real wedding since he didn't know what a wedding was. So we got marriage papers saying that we were legally married. He even got me a ring since he knew everything about earth customs by that time. Before you were born he told me that a prophecy would come true when you got older. He said it only happened in his family. It would happen when your dreams were pure enough, but he said that it would only happen when you were in your teens. Then nine months later I had you Laura. He told me it was very rare for a Saiyan to have a girl since back on his planet they mostly had boys. When you were born you had a tail, he didn't want me to remove it, but then I told him that if he wanted you to be teased the rest of your life then we would keep it, so we had it removed. He loved you so much Laura, you were his princess. When you were little you would always stop crying once he had you in his arms. When you were 2 your first word was daddy, oh he was soo happy. You kept on saying that all day; because you knew that he was happy to hear it. You were very smart for a baby. We were going to have another child, but then one day he got this disease that started making him very weak. I took him to the doctors that very same day and they didn't know what the disease was, and they had no way of curing him. I asked the doctor how long he had to live and they said two years at the most. I was heart broken. Before he got weaker we always went for walks with you. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with you. Before he died, he said that he loved me and you so much. He was proud of me, I was the only human to not freak out when they saw him, and that he would always look down on us from heaven. After he told me that he died. The minute he did, you started crying you knew that something bad happened to your father and cried. You cried for such a long time, but then you suddenly stopped. I knew that it was your father that made you stop. You were three when he died." **

**When Laura's mom stopped talking she had tears falling down her cheeks. So did Laura, but Laura was crying softly. Trunks was trying to calm her down with there bond, but it wasn't working.**

"**I'm so sorry mom" said Laura. "I didn't even know, but I'm glad that you told me."**

"**Your middle name Serena is Saiyan" said Anita. Serena was your father's mom's name. Stay here Laura I'll be right back." Laura's mom went into her room to go get something. Laura finally stopped crying. She didn't want to make her mom sad; she probably didn't tell anybody about her father. When Laura's mom came back into the room she had a small box in her hand.**

"**Here Laura" said Anita. "You father wanted me to give this to you when you got older." Laura took the box and opened it inside was a chain with a medallion attached to it. **

"**The medallion is the Saiyan symbol" said Anita. "In the middle is _My Princess_ in Saiyan. I thought it was about time I gave it to you."**

"**Thank you mom" said Laura. She put it around her neck, but when she did that the medallion started to glow. "Mom why is it glowing?"**

"**Your father said that it would start glowing when it knew who its owner was" said Anita. "That's not just a regular medallion; it's only made for Saiyans. Your father actually went into space to try to get that made for you, since no one on Earth knew who Saiyans were. It also glows when your father is around it to."**

"**Wow" said Laura. "I will never take this off."**

"**Do you have anymore questions" said Anita.**

"**Yeah mom" said Laura. "So then Leo is Heather's father."**

"**Yes" said Anita. "I met him two years after your father died. It was hard to fall back in love, but he was very kind to me and you, he liked you a lot. Then a year later I married him, and a year after that Heather was born. He was very good to the both of you, but then he too died when you were 7 and your sister was 1. He got into a car accident, after that I never got married again, I just focused my energy on raising you and your sister. Your sister probably doesn't remember him, but do you?"**

"**Yeah I do mom" said Laura. "All this time I thought he was my father."**

"**I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" said Anita. "You better go get your sister; she's probably wondering what's taking so long."**

"**Ok mom" said Laura. "Come on Trunks I want to show you something."**

"**Alright Laura" said Trunks. He got up and followed Laura upstairs to her room. When Laura opened her door her sister was playing Laura's Game Boy Advance.**

"**Heather" said Laura. "Mom said that you could come downstairs now."**

"**Alright Laura" said Heather. She took the game and went downstairs.**

"**Trunks come here" said Laura. Trunks was waiting outside her room until she told her sister. When he went into Laura's room his mouth just dropped. Laura started laughing; she knew that he would be shocked at all the pictures of him on her wall.**

"**OMG Laura" said Trunks looking at all the pictures of him. "Where did you get all these pictures?"**

"**The mall and the internet" said Laura. "Oh and the cards on my closet door I got from Kristi."**

"**Wow" said Trunks. "You must have liked me a lot."**

"**Yeah I did" said Laura. "Now I love you instead of liking"**

"**Glad to here that" said Trunks kissing Laura. "Are you alright with what you mom told you?"**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "I'm glad that she told me. Now I know the truth about my father. I sure that your dad would be pleased that I'm his best friends daughter."**

"**Yeah" said Trunks. "Let's go back downstairs to your mom."**

"**Ok Trunks" said Laura. When they got downstairs Laura's mom was waiting for them.**

"**What took so long?" asked Anita.**

"**I showed Trunks my room" said Laura. Laura' mom started laughing.**

"**Trunks what did you think of all those pictures of you on the wall?" said Anita.**

"**I didn't know there were so many pictures of me" said Trunks.**

"**There's a lot more then what's on my walls" said Laura. "There tons on the internet. You should check yourself out sometime."**

"**Let's have some lunch now" said Anita. "I guessing your guys are starving."**

"**Yeah I am" said Trunks. "How about you Laura?"**

"**Yeah I'm starving" said Laura. "Let's eat." Everybody started laughing.**

"**You're the same as ever Sis" said Heather.**

"**Can't help it" said Laura smiling.**

"**Well I wouldn't want anything to change about you" said Trunks hugging Laura.**

**After lunch, Laura took Trunks outside. She wanted to show him around her neighborhood. She showed him all her favorite places, like the mall and the park. She told Trunks that the park was her favorite place to think, since it so peaceful. They sat on a bench in the park and watched all the little kids play on the swings.**

"**Trunks" said Laura looking up at him.**

"**Yeah Laura" said Trunks.**

"**Do you think I would make a good mother?" asked Laura.**

"**I know for a fact that you would make a great mother" said Trunks wrapping an arm around her.**

"**Really" said Laura. "I promise that I will be the best mom ever."**

"**You know who also thinks you would make a great mom?" said Trunks.**

"**Who?" asked Laura curious.**

"**Videl" said Trunks. "When you went to go play with Pan, she said that you would make a great mom. You are like the first one who could ever get Pan to take a nap. That's how she knew that you were going to be a great mom."**

"**Thanks Trunks" said Laura. "That makes me feel a lot better."**

"**Your welcome" said Trunks giving Laura a kiss. "Let's go back to your house."**

"**Alright" said Laura getting up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The week past very quickly for Laura and Trunks. It was time they went back home to Capsule Corp. Laura's mom and sister were sad to see Laura leave, but she told them that she would visit very soon again.**

"**You two have a save trip back" said Anita.**

"**We will mom don't worry" said Laura giving her mom a huge hug.**

"**Trunks you take good care of her ok" said Anita.**

"**Oh you don't have to worry about that" said Trunks.**

"**Bye Sis I'll see you soon" said Heather giving her sister a hug.**

"**Ok Heather" said Laura. Laura and Trunks left her house and headed towards the air port. It was a couple of hours before they got back to Capsule Corp. So Laura and Trunks got some sleep before they landed.**

**Two hours later, there pilot notified them that they were about to land. Once they did Trunks and Laura stretched there muscles and got off the plane. **

**Once they got back to Capsule Corp, Bulma came out to greet them.**

"**Hey you too" said Bulma giving each of them a hug.**

"**Hi Mom" said Trunks.**

"**Laura how was your mom?" asked Bulma.**

"**She was very happy to see me, so was my sister" said Laura.**

"**Did you find out everything that you needed to know?" asked Bulma.**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "When we get inside I'll tell you all about it, and I need Vegeta to hear it also."**

"**Does it have to do with him?" asked Bulma. **

"**A little bit" said Laura. "Let's just go inside."**

**Laura, Trunks, and Bulma walked into the house. Bulma went to go get Vegeta while Trunks and Laura waiting in the living room. A couple of minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta came into the room.**

"**So did you find out who your dad is?" asked Vegeta.**

"**Yeah I did" said Laura smiling.**

"**Dad remember when you told me about your best friend Darien?" said Trunks.**

"**Yeah he was my best friend from home" said Vegeta.**

"**He's my dad" said Laura smiling.**

"**Wait, how can that be?" said Vegeta shocked.**

"**My mom told me he got of Planet Vegeta just before it blew up and came to earth in my time" said Laura. "Then my mom fell in love with him and they had me. But then when I was three he caught a disease and died. That's why I never knew my father."**

"**So my best friend is your father" said Vegeta. "Wow, now that I think of it, you look like him Laura. Looks like you picked a great girl Trunks."**

"**Yeah I know" said Trunks smiling.**

"**Wait so is your sister a Saiyan too?" asked Bulma.**

"**No she isn't" said Laura. "Two years after my dad died, my mom met someone else, and then a year later she married him and had my sister."**

"**Well at least we know now how your Saiyan" said Vegeta. "What's that around your neck?"**

"**My mom gave me this" said Laura. "When my dad was still alive he went out to space to go get this medallion made for me. The medallion is the Saiyan symbol, and in the middle is My Princess in Saiyan. When I first put it on it started glowing. My mom told me that it glows when it finds its rightful owner, and that it would glow when my dads around."**

"**Thanks for telling me all this" said Vegeta getting up.**

"**Your welcome" said Laura. "I thought I should tell you all about it. Trunks I'm going to go upstairs for a little bit."**

"**Ok Laura" said Trunks turning towards her. Once Laura went upstairs, Trunks looked at his mom.**

"**Mom I have a great idea for a Christmas present for Laura" said Trunks.**

"**What is it Trunks?" asked Bulma.**

"**I was going to gather the dragonballs, and wish Laura's dad back" said Trunks.**

"**Oh that's a great idea Trunks" said Bulma. "I know that would make her very happy."**

"**Yeah" said Trunks smiling.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Trunks and Laura had a very good Thanksgiving. Laura made sure that she called her mother and said Happy Thanksgiving to her mom and sister. They couldn't believe that a month could go so fast and that they were already on there winter break. It was a week before Christmas. Trunks and Laura were out Christmas shopping. They split up when they got to the mall, so that they could get each other gifts. After 2 hours in the mall, they headed back to Capsule Corp. Back at the house Bulma was decorating every room for Christmas, she was putting mistletoe everywhere so that everyone could show there affection on Christmas. When they got home, Bulma was all done. Capsule Corp looked amazing, Bulma always went out of her way each year to make holidays special.**

**It was Christmas Eve, and everybody was in great sprits. Laura woke up to it snowing outside. She quickly turned over and tried to wake Trunks up.**

"**Trunks, Trunks wake up" said Laura excited.**

"**Huh, what is it Laura?" asked Trunks.**

"**Look outside" said Laura. Trunks got up and looked out through the balcony.**

"**Wow" said Trunks. "It's snowing."**

"**I haven't seen so much snow before" said Laura. "I mean I've always seen snow during the winter, but the most we get is like 6 inches."**

"**Merry Christmas Eve" said Trunks giving Laura a kiss.**

"**Same to you" said Laura smiling. "Hey Trunks can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure ask away" said Trunks.**

"**Well with my family on Christmas our tradition is that we open our presents on Christmas Eve, is it ok if we do that this year. I'd like to share my traditions with u."**

"**Sure Laura" said Trunks. "I think that's a great idea, I really don't like waiting till Christmas Day to open Presents. I don't have the patience."**

"**Thank you" said Laura.**

"**I'd do anything for you" said Trunks kissing her forehead. "Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast.**

"**Ok" said Laura. **

**When they got downstairs, Bulma was already making breakfast. **

"**Good morning you too" said Bulma. "Merry Christmas Eve. "All ready for the big Christmas Eve party tonight."**

"**Yeah I can't wait" said Laura smiling. **

"**Here you go guys, a big breakfast" said Bulma handing them there food.**

"**Thanks Mom" said Trunks. Trunks was just smiling to himself. He had such a big present for Laura, and He knew that she would love it. What he didn't know was that Laura had a big present tonight also.**

**The party came very quickly. Everybody was coming to Capsule Corp tonight. Laura was upstairs getting ready, so was everybody else. Laura was wearing a black dress that had slits up each side. She was wearing her medallion necklace, and had her hair in curls. When she was done, she went downstairs to answer the door, since she heard the door bell ring. She opened the door; it was Goten and his family. **

"**Hi everybody Merry Christmas Eve" said Laura.**

"**Merry Christmas Eve to you Laura" said Chi-Chi giving her a hug. "You look so pretty tonight."**

"**Thank you" said Laura smiling. By that time Trunks came downstairs to see who arrived.**

"**There's my angel" said Trunks walking over to Laura.**

"**Looks like my Prince found me" said Laura smiling. Soon after Goten's family arrived Krillens family, Yamcha, and Piccolo arrived. When everybody got there, the party started. Music started blasting and people were just having a great time. Bulma and Laura made everything you could think for dinner. No one knew where to start. After dinner everyone was stuffed and in great sprits. It was just about time to open presents. Trunks told his mom about what Laura suggested, and she thought it was a great idea.**

"**Alright everyone let's go open our presents" said Bulma. It was 11:00 at night, and Bulma thought that it was late enough to open up the presents. Everybody went into the living room where the tree was. Once everyone passed out there presents, they were allowed to open them. Trunks gave Laura a beautiful diamond necklace, her favorite clothes, and a bracelet to match it. Laura gave Trunks some of his favorite CD's that he's been wanting, his favorite clothes, and another ring that she knew he would love.**

"**Here Laura" said Trunks. Trunks gave here a small box. "Go open it outside. Laura went outside and opened the box, inside was a capsule, she push down the button, and threw it on the ground. **

"**OMG my favorite car" said Laura rushing towards it. It was a red convertible, her favorite car that she always wanted.**

"**Thank you Trunks" said Laura giving him a huge hug.**

"**Your welcome" said Trunks giving her a kiss.**

**After everyone had opened there presents, Trunks stood up.**

"**I have one more present for you Laura" said Trunks. "You can come in now." Everyone looked over to where Trunks was standing. From outside a man started walking into the room. Laura's medallion started glowing. When he finally came into the living room, he stopped. Laura looked at him closely and then looked at her necklace.**

"**Daddy?" said Laura. The man just moved closer to Laura.**

"**My Princess" said the man smiling.**

"**DADDY" said Laura rushing into his arms. Her father came back. Laura started crying, she was so happy. "I missed you so much." Everyone had tears in there eyes, there were happy to see Laura with her father again.**

"**I missed you too sweetheart" said Darien.**

"**How did you come back?" asked Laura as she calmed down.**

"**Well I think I can explain that" said Trunks coming over by Laura. "A couple of days ago I gathered all the dragonballs and wished your dad back. At first the dragon said that he couldn't come back, because he died of natural causes, but I got him to pull some strings, and he came back. I told your dad that I was a friend of yours, and that you were missing him a lot. I told him to lower his ki, so that you wouldn't figure it out. He's been living at Goten's for the past two days."**

"**Thank you Trunks, I love you soo much" said Laura giving him a kiss. "This is the best present ever."**

"**Your welcome" said Trunks hugging her. "I thought you would be happy to have your dad back."**

"**Well I guess you can see that Trunks is my boyfriend daddy" said Laura.**

"**Well actually I could already tell when he wished me back" said Darien. "When he said that he was a friend of yours, I knew that it was more then a friendship."**

**Being the person that Vegeta was, he missed the whole reunion and decided to come back into the room. When he did he stopped in shock.**

"**Darien" said Vegeta looking at him.**

"**Prince Vegeta" said Darien bowing. Vegeta started laughing.**

"**It's ok Darien you don't need to address me like that anymore" said Vegeta. "Were not on Planet Vegeta anymore. You can just call me Vegeta.**

"**I'm sorry" said Darien laughing. "I'm just so used to calling you that."**

"**It's great to see you again Darien" said Vegeta giving him a hug.**

"**Same with you Vegeta" said Darien.**

"**How did you come back to life?" asked Vegeta.**

"**Trunks wished him back Vegeta" said Laura.**

"**Good job son" said Vegeta. "Looks like you gave the best present this year."**

"**Trunks is your son?" said Darien confused.**

"**Yes" said Vegeta. "I've been on earth for a long time already. Everybody here showed me how to love things all over again, and that's how I met my wife Bulma." Bulma came over to stand by him. "I'm also going to be a daddy again soon."**

"**Congratulations Vegeta" said Darien.**

"**Thank you" said Vegeta.**

"**Ohhhhh I hate to break up this reunion even though it is for me" said Laura. "But, I do have one last present and it's both for Vegeta and Trunks."**

"**Now what could be better then this present" said Trunks.**

"**Oh you'll see" said Laura. "Come on in." Everybody turned to the same place where Laura's dad came through. A man came into the room, and he looked just like Vegeta.**

"**Father" said Vegeta walking over to him.**

"**Hello son" said Vegeta's dad.**

"**King Vegeta" said Darien once again bowing.**

"**Grandfather" said Trunks giving him a hug.**

"**Grandfather?" said King Vegeta confused.**

"**Father that's my son Trunks" said Vegeta. "We have a lot to catch up on."**

"**Yesterday I went up to the look out to ask Dende if I could use the dragonballs" said Laura. "He told me that they were already used, and at that time I didn't know what to do. Then Dende pulled some strings for me and got the dragonballs. I made the wish and brought Vegeta's dad back. When I wished him back he asked who I was, and I said I knew his son. He's been hiding out in the gravity room since yesterday. I planned this out very carefully; I knew that Bulma wouldn't let Vegeta train the day before Christmas Eve, so it was the perfect time to make the wish."**

"**Thank you Laura" said Vegeta giving her a hug.**

"**Your welcome" said Laura smiling. "I know that you lost your dad when you were small, and thought it was a good idea to wish him back for you." Vegeta's dad was looking around at everyone confused. Everybody left the room except the Son family.**

"**So there's Saiyans living on this planet" said King Vegeta.**

"**Yes quite a lot of them actually" said Vegeta. "This is Kakarot and his family. Kakarot is a full blooded Saiyan, his father was Bardock. His two sons Gohan and Goten are half Saiyan, there mother is human. Gohan's daughter Pan is a quarter Saiyan, her mom is also human. "Now this is Darien you probably remember him, he was an elite soldier on our planet, and he's also one of my best friends. This is his daughter Laura she is also half Saiyan. Now as for my family, this is my wife Bulma she is human, and this is my son Trunks, he's also half Saiyan. There will be one more joining us once my wife has our second child."**

"**So let me get this straight, there's three full blooded Saiyans, four half Saiyans, and a quarter Saiyan living here on Earth" said King Vegeta.**

"**Exactly" said Vegeta. "There will be more in the future since Laura and Trunks are future mates."**

"**Wow" said King Vegeta shocked.**

"**That's not all" said Vegeta. "All of us can turn into Super Saiyans except Pan."**

"**Even Laura" said Darien shocked.**

"**Yes even me" said Laura. "You can thank Vegeta for that."**

"**That's amazing" said King Vegeta. "This is so much for me to take in."**

"**You'll get used to it father" said Vegeta.**

"**Thank you Laura" said Trunks hugging her.**

"**Your welcome Trunks" said Laura. **

"**So you're the one who my grandson chose" said King Vegeta. Trunks just stood there holding his breath. He didn't know whether or not his Grandfather would approve of Laura.**

"**Yeah" said Laura smiling. King Vegeta just looked at her for a minute. **

"**Your very strong for a Saiyan female" said King Vegeta. "That's very good for the royal blood line."**

"**Thank you" said Laura. "I've been training since I was young."**

"**Well I approve" said King Vegeta. "She would make a great addition to the royal family. Welcome to the family Laura."**

"**Thank you" said Laura giving him a hug. Trunks finally let out his breath. He was happy that his Grandfather approved of Laura.**

"**Laura" said Bulma finally speaking. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but I think I should give it to you now." Bulma went out of the room and came back with a capsule. She pushed the button down the capsule, and out came a huge device.**

"**This is a dimension machine" said Bulma. "With it you could talk to anyone outside this dimension, and people from other dimensions. Your mom already has one in her house Laura so you can go ahead and call."**

"**Thank you Bulma" said Laura giving her a hug. She went over to the machine and dialed her phone number. A couple of minutes later Laura's sister picked up the phone and then screen came on.**

"**Hey Sis" said Laura through the microphone. "Merry Christmas."**

"**Hi Laura" said Heather happily. "Wow how come I can see your face?"**

"**It's a machine that Trunks mom made, that could talk to people like this" said Laura. "Could you get mom, I have to tell her something."**

"**Sure" said Heather. In the background Laura could hear Heather calling for her mother. A couple of seconds later Laura's mom came to the phone."**

"**Hello" said Anita.**

"**Hey Mom Merry Christmas" said Laura.**

"**Merry Christmas to you to sweetheart" said Anita. "It's great that I can see your face on Christmas. Tell Bulma I said thanks."**

"**No problem mom" said Laura. "I have a present for you" **

"**Really what is it Laura?" asked Anita. Laura gave the phone to her dad.**

"**Hello love" said Darien through the microphone.**

"**OMG Darien" said Anita crying. "You don't know how much I've missed you. It hasn't been the same ever since you died. But how did you come back?"**

"**Laura's mate wished me back" said Darien. "I'm back for good Anita. I will never leave you or Laura again."**

"**Put Trunks on the phone Darien" said Anita. Trunks came over and took the phone from Darien.**

"**Hello Anita" said Trunks.**

"**Trunks I don't know how I can thank you for all that you did" said Anita.**

"**It's no problem Anita" said Trunks. "I just wanted to make Laura happy."**

"**Well I bet you did just that" said Anita smiling.**

"**I should be thanking Laura" said Trunks. "She brought back my Grandfather. Me and my Dad are very happy."**

"**Well looks like you both gave each other the one present that you each wanted" said Anita. "Can you put Darien back on?"**

"**Sure" said Trunks. He gave the phone back to Darien.**

"**When are you coming home Darien?" asked Anita.**

"**Tomorrow afternoon with Laura" said Darien. "We need to catch up on everything that we missed."**

"**Yeah" said Anita starting to cry again. "Put Laura back on so I can say goodnight."**

"**Ok sweetheart" said Darien. "Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**Goodnight" said Anita. Darien gave the phone back to Laura.**

"**Well mom did you like the present" said Laura smiling.**

"**Yes I did sweetheart" said Anita, "This is the best present ever. I'm going to thank Trunks forever."**

"**Well I wouldn't go that far mom" said Laura laughing. "I sure am happy" said Laura.**

"**I bet you are sweetheart" said Anita. "So I'll see u and your dad tomorrow. Trunks isn't coming?"**

"**No" said Laura. "He has a lot to catch up with his Grandfather."**

"**Alright sweetheart I'll see you tomorrow" said Anita. **

"**Ok mom goodnight" said Laura as she hung up the phone.**

"**Well that went very well" said Laura standing next to Trunks.**

"**Laura who was that girl that picked up the phone?" asked Darien.**

"**Oh that was my sister Heather" said Laura. "Two years after you died, mom met a guy named Leo. A year later mom remarried, and had Heather. Then when I was 7 he died in a car accident. Heathers 11 now."**

"**So I have a Stepdaughter" said Darien. **

"**Yeah, don't worry dad you'll love her" said Laura. It was getting late, and everybody started to leave. Bulma thanked them for coming, and to have a safe trip home.**

"**Man I'm tired" said Laura yawning. "Come on dad I'll show you your room. Laura went upstairs, and showed her dad where he'd be sleeping. She said goodnight, and went into her room. Trunks was already there waiting for her.**

"**What a great night" said Laura getting ready for bed.**

"**Yeah" said Trunks. "I had no idea that you wished back my grandfather."**

"**Well I didn't know that you wished back my dad" said Laura. "I'm soo happy that he's back. I've really missed him."**

"**I'm glad that you happy" said Trunks kissing her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."**

"**Goodnight my Prince" said Laura falling into a pleasant dream.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The next day Laura took Trunks jet and flew to New Jersey with her dad. When they got there, Laura's mom came out and embraced Darien. Laura was soo happy, her family was complete again. They spent the whole day catching up on everything her father missed out within the years. Darien got to meet Heather. At first she was shy around him, but then she was happy to have a father figure back into her life, even though it was her Stepfather. Laura was glad that everyone was happy again. Everything changed for the good when she met Trunks. At the end of the day, Laura's dad stayed with her mom and sister, while she went back to Capsule Corp. They all gave her a hug, and said they would see her soon.**

**It was now April at Capsule Corp. Laura and Trunks had the highest grades in all there classes. Bulma and Anita were very happy to hear that both of there children were doing so well in school. Laura was the top track thrower, she was known through out the school as the height thrower. She had the highest height when she threw the shot put. Everyone was proud of her, but Trunks was the proudest person of them all. Everybody liked Laura at school, the kids like Trunks and Laura as couples. They were the most popular kids at school and got voted the cutest couple for the yearbook. There were rumors around school that they were going to get married after they graduated High School. Laura knew one way or another that was going to happen, but the kids didn't. Bulma had her daughter on the 6 of April. Everyone was at the hospital waiting to see the new member of the Briefs family. Just like Laura said, Bulma named her daughter Rose, and she did look just like Bulma. Everyone congratulated Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks was happy that he had a little sister, he would be just like Laura's family. Laura was going to help take care of Rose as much as possible. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**It was the big day April 21st, Laura and Trunks birthday. They were both turning 18. Bulma was holding a huge party for there birthday. Everyone was going to be there, even Laura's family. They didn't want to miss out on there daughter turning 18. Laura went shopping the day before to get a new dress for her birthday. It was a red strapless dress that had slits going up on the sides. While she was at the mall, Trunks went to the jewelry store, to get the ring for his soon to be wife. Laura was getting ready upstairs; she put on her dress, her red shoes, and her medallion necklace. She decided to put her hair up in a bun, and left some strands of hair out to hang loosely on the sides of her face. She also had daisies in her hair; they were her favorite, because when Trunks first met her he gave her a daisy. Laura went downstairs to see if Bulma needed any help with preparing anything. When she tried to enter the kitchen, she got shooed out by Bulma saying that she shouldn't do anything on her birthday, and to just enjoy it. So Laura went outside into the backyard. She sat down on the swing and just looked at all the flowers growing. The backyard was her favorite place to be out of the whole house. She loved all kinds of flowers ever since she was young. She just sat there for awhile just thinking about her life, and how happy she was. A couple of minutes later Trunks came outside. He was wearing black dress pants, and a white long sleeve top. He was also wearing the rings that Laura gave him around his neck.**

"**There you are" said Trunks walking over to her. "I've been looking for you."**

"**I came out here" said Laura. "It's my favorite place to think, and I love the flowers."**

"**You are so beautiful" said Trunks spinning her around. "Your parents and sister just arrived. Come let's go say hello."**

"**Alright" said Laura taking his hand. They walked back into the house and went into the living room. Laura's family was sitting on the couch waiting for Laura.**

"**Hi everybody" said Laura walking over to them.**

"**Laura" said Heather running to give her sister a hug. "Happy Birthday."**

"**Thanks Sis" said Laura.**

"**Happy Birthday sweetheart" said Darien and Anita.**

"**Thank you" said Laura giving them a hug.**

"**Happy Birthday to you too Trunks" said Anita giving him a hug.**

"**Thanks Anita" said Trunks smiling.**

**Ten minutes later everyone else arrived including some of Trunks and Laura's friends. The party was being held out in the backyard, Laura's favorite place to be. There were tons of balloons and streamers all over the place. One section was filled with all the food that Bulma and Chi-Chi prepared. Another section had all the music and the stereos. Everyone was enjoying there selves. Half way through the party Bulma put on a slow song for the couple to dance to. Trunks and Laura went out into the middle of the backyard to dance. They were so happy enjoying there birthday together. **

**Awhile later it was time for cake. Everyone said Happy Birthday to Trunks and Laura as they blew out the candles together. After they did everybody clapped. Once everyone was done eating, it was time for them to open presents. Laura's parents gave her a puppy for her birthday. It was a husky her favorite.**

"**Awe thanks mom and dad" said Laura. **

"**You welcome sweetheart" said Darien kissing the top of her head.**

"**Open mines next Laura" said Heather.**

"**Alright Heather" said Laura taking the present from her sister. When Laura took off the cover of the box, she just looked at it with a surprised look on her face.**

"**OMG Heather" said Laura. It was a t-shirt that had Trunks picture on it. She had always wanted one since she was young.**

"**Wait there's more" said Heather. Laura looked once again in the box. This time when she took the gift out she started laughing.**

"**Trunks look" said Laura showing him the gift. It was a couple of action figures of Trunks. One was when he was eight, and the other one was him now. **

"**Wow" said Trunks. "Never thought I would see myself as an action figure." Once everyone was done giving Trunks and Laura there gifts. It was time for Laura and Trunks to give each other there presents.**

"**Here Laura" said Trunks giving Laura a box. Laura opened it just smiled. It was a beautiful bracelet with a huge heart in the middle. There were words written in the middle of the heart.**

"**What does it say Trunks?" asked Laura.**

"**It says _My Angel _in Saiyan" said Trunks smiling.**

"**Thank you" said Laura giving him a kiss.**

"**Your welcome" said Trunks smiling. "I had a little help from your dad."**

"**Here's your gift" said Laura giving him her gift. He opened the box and took the gift out. It was a gold chain with a Saiyan Prince on it. "It says _My Prince _in Saiyan."**

"**Thank you" said Trunks giving her a hug.**

"**Your welcome" said Laura smiling. "I also had help from your dad. Trunks put the necklace around his neck. It was like it was made for him. Everyone was waiting for the big moment to happen, suddenly it did.**

"**Laura" said Trunks getting down on his knee. Laura turned to look at him and just stood there in shock. "I love you with all my heart. Ever since I first met you, you have been the love of my life. There is no other person I would want to be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. He pulled out the box and opened it. Will you marry me?" **

**Laura just stood there in shock with tears falling down her face.**

"**Yes Trunks" said Laura crying. "Yes I will marry you" she ran into his arms and gave him a kiss. He put the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring with a huge white diamond in the middle and small pink diamonds going around it. Everyone was clapping and whistling as hard as they could. Bulma and Anita were crying softly. There were happy for the both them.**

"**Mother" said Laura going to her mom all excited. "I'm getting married."**

"**Congratulations sweetheart" said Anita giving her a huge hug. "I know you'll be happy with him."**

"**Yes" said Laura smiling.**

"**Come over here sweetheart" said Darien. Laura walked over to her father. "Look it how much you've grown up. I'm so proud of you."**

"**Thank you daddy" said Laura giving him a hug.**

"**Oh sweetheart" said Bulma giving Trunks a huge hug. "Congratulations."**

"**Thanks mom" said Trunks smiling.**

"**She's going to make a great wife Trunks" said Vegeta.**

"**Yeah" said Trunks. Before everyone left the all said congratulations to Trunks and Laura.**

"**I'm so happy" said Laura hugging Trunks. "You've made me the happiest woman alive."**

"**And you've made me the happiest man alive" said Trunks giving her a kiss.**

"**Laura" said Bulma giving her a hug. "Welcome to the family."**

"**Thank you Bulma" said Laura smiling.**

"**Do you promise to protect my daughter with all your heart?" asked Darien.**

"**Yes" said Trunks smiling.**

"**Now when do you guys want to have the wedding?" asked Bulma.**

"**How about in July Trunks?" said Laura.**

"**Sure why not" said Trunks. "That's a good idea. I really didn't want to wait long."**

"**We've got so much planning to do Anita" said Bulma. "We've only got three months. I know we can do it. This is going to be soo much fun."**

"**Kristi" said Laura looking at her. "I'd like it if you would be my maid of honor."**

"**Oh I'd be happy to Laura" said Kristi giving her a hug.**

"**And Goten" said Trunks. "I'd like it if you would be my best man."**

"**Sure Trunks" said Goten. "It would be an honor." After that everyone else left. Laura's parents were going to stay the night and then head back to New Jersey the next day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Well like Bulma said, she and Anita had a lot of planning to do. When Laura and Trunks went back to school after spring break everybody noticed and the word went around the school very quickly. Everyone was happy for the two couples, and wished them good luck for the future. Laura's mom was spending a lot more time at Capsule Corp. One, to plan the biggest wedding ever for her daughter, and two to spend more time with Bulma and her family. Anita had never met Vegeta, and wanted to get to know him better. Laura was very happy that her mom was spending a lot more time with her. Ever since she met Trunks, she spent all her time with Trunks, and didn't see her mom a lot. Now she could catch up of everything that she missed out. **

**Everyday after school, Bulma and Anita would take Laura and Trunks to places like caterers, bridal stores, and places to hold there party after the wedding. What Trunks and Laura were trying to figure out was where they were going to have the wedding. Should they have it here, or should they have the wedding in New Jersey. After a week they decided to have it at Capsule Corp. Laura didn't feel like have it in her home town. She's been here so long, that she felt at home at Capsule Corp.**

**It was on a Saturday in May, that Bulma and Anita took Laura and her friends Taylour, Vanessa, Nikkee, and Kristi to a bridal shop so that she could look for there dresses. All of Laura's friends were going to be brides maids for the wedding, and of course Kristi was the maid of honor. Laura's friends Taylour and Vanessa flew over for the day to do this. Bulma wanted them to pick their dresses out earlier so that they wouldn't have to worry about it later on. Bulma took them to the same place where she got her wedding dress. It was a store called Fantasy Roses. The place was very beautiful, from the dresses to how the placed looked. They all went inside and waited for the manager to come out.**

"**Mrs. Briefs" said the manager. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"**

"**Hello Danielle" said Bulma. "Well I'm here because my son is getting married in two months."**

"**Congratulations" said Danielle giving her a hug. "Who is the special lady that is marrying him?"**

"**This lady right here" said Bulma motioning Laura to come by her. "This is Laura."**

"**Welcome to Fantasy Roses" said Danielle. "I hope to help you in anyway."**

"**Thank you" said Laura. She started looking around the room.**

"**Did you have anything in mind with the dresses?" asked Danielle. **

"**Why yes I did" said Laura smiling. "I was hoping that you had any dresses that looked like faeries."**

"**Ah the perfect choice" said Danielle. "As a matter of fact I do have dresses that look like that, follow me." Laura and everyone else followed Danielle towards the back. There in the back was a whole section of dresses that looked like faeries. Laura's eyes lit up, she always wanted to have a mythical faerie wedding. Before they came she told Trunks all about it, and he liked the idea a whole lot. Also before they left the house Laura and Kristi got into a big argument, cause since Kristi was a major tomboy, she didn't want to wear a dress, but Laura got her to agree with wearing the dress. Saying that she was the maid of honor, and that this was Laura's important day. Also before she said that, she told Kristi that if she didn't wear the dress, that she wouldn't be her friend anymore and would get Goten to turn against her, that part defiantly worked. So now Kristi will be wearing that dress, but only cause it was her best friend's wedding and that she was the maid of honor. So now everything would work out fine. Laura found some very pretty lilac dresses and called everyone over. **

"**Hey guys what you think about this one?" asked Laura. She took out the dress and let everyone see it. The dress was a light lilac color, and was also a gown. On the bottom of the dress there were lots of slits. The dress was also strapless. **

"**Oh I love it Laura" said Vanessa. **

"**Yeah it's really pretty" said Taylour.**

"**Mom what do you think?" asked Laura.**

"**I think its perfect sweetheart" said Anita.**

"**Alright then, this will be my wedding dress" said Laura smiling. "Did you guys find any that you liked to wear for the wedding?"**

"**Yeah we did Laura" said Nikkee. They all held up there dresses for Laura to see. All there dresses were white. The design was similar to Laura's but they had lace all around there dresses, while Laura's dress was silk.**

"**Oh you guys are going to look so pretty" said Laura.**

"**Why don't I get all your measures" said Danielle. "Then I can go in the back and I can get them so you can try them on."**

"**Ok" said Laura. They all gave Danielle there measures and she went to go get them. When she came back out she gave each girl there right dress and showed them where the fitting rooms were. Laura and her friends went into the rooms and put on the dresses. Bulma and Anita waited outside until they came out. Each girl came out of the fitting rooms and stood by the mirror, finally Laura came out and every smiled. She looked beautiful; the dress fit all her curves perfectly. **

"**Oh sweetheart you look beautiful" said Anita giving her a hug.**

"**Thanks mom" said Laura. "Wow you guys you all look very pretty."**

"**I'd say that you look the prettiest Laura" said Vanessa. **

"**Well Danielle I think we have everything that we need" said Laura.**

"**Ok Laura, but before you go" said Danielle. "Are you going to wear a veil?"**

"**Yes I will" said Laura. "I want it to be a crown, like a princess crown. Do you have any of those?"**

"**Yes I do come over here" said Danielle. By the cash register in glass cases there were veils. Laura looked at all of them and picked one. It was a princess crown that had diamonds on the tips of the crown. Bulma was paying for everything; she tried to talk her out of it even her mom tired to talk her out of it, but Bulma didn't want to hear it. She wanted to do everything now for her daughter in law. **

"**Alright just tell me the day of the wedding and I'll have everything done the day before" said Danielle.**

"**The wedding will be on the 18th of July" said Laura.**

"**Ok" said Danielle. "It's a pleasure to meet you Laura. I hope you will have a happy and safe wedding."**

"**Thank you Danielle" said Laura giving her a hug. "Will see you soon. After that they all left. Before they all went home, they went to a beauty salon to reserve there appointments for the day of the wedding. After that they went to go get something to eat, and then headed back to Capsule Corp. When they got back, Laura showed Taylour and Vanessa to there rooms, they were gong to be staying at Capsule Corp for a couple of days, before they headed back home.**

**Later on in the afternoon, Laura was sitting with her friends outside in the backyard just talking about everything that went on at her old high school that she missed…….kinda.**

"**Ever since you left Laura" said Taylour. "Everyone has been trying to figure out why you're gone. It's like they won't shut up about you."**

"**Wow didn't know I was that important" said Laura. "They never talked about me that much while I was there, so why now do they care that I'm gone?"**

"**We really don't know Laura" said Vanessa. "There are some rumor's around the school that people think that your dead."**

"**DEAD, DEAD I'll show them dead" said Laura angry. You know what, let them think that, see if I care. Just wait till they see me again, I'll show them that I'm dead."**

"**But, Laura" said Vanessa. "Isn't our graduations on the same day?"**

"**No mines the day before yours and Taylour's" said Laura smiling. "So I'll be coming to your graduation."**

"**Can't wait to see this" said Taylour smirking. After she said that Trunks came out into the backyard.**

"**Hi sweetheart" said Trunks kissing her forehead and sitting down behind her. He put his arms around Laura. She leaned back and let her head rest on his chest. "What are you all talking about?"**

"**Just things that happened at my old high school" said Laura smiling. **

"**Laura tell us how you met Trunks" said Vanessa.**

"**Alright" said Laura smiling. "Well one night last July, that prophecy that I told you about came true in my family. That when I was old enough I would find my true love. Since I liked Trunks so much, he was my true love. My sister told me that I started glowing and then magically, I floated over to my window and was taken to Trunks time which is here. Trunks dad found me sleeping on the front lawn the next day. He was surprised to see me there, and ask who I was. At first I was scared, because I wasn't in my own time, but then I realized what happened. Vegeta went inside to go get Bulma so he could understand it more. Both Bulma and Vegeta asked me questions about this time since I knew who they were. Then Bulma said that I could stay here so that my mission could happen."**

"**Wait what mission Laura" said Vanessa confused.**

"**My mission was for Trunks to fall in love with me" said Laura. "The prophecy became complete when he proposed to me. So anyway I went inside and started talking to Bulma in the kitchen, when Trunks came down to eat. When he got downstairs all he did was stand there in shock. What I didn't know till later on was that before I came Trunks had a dream about me, kinda like a message showing him that I was coming. Bulma snapped Trunks out of his trance and introduced me to him. Then he went back upstairs to get dressed cause he was only in his boxers. After that we grew to love each other, and it didn't even take us long. I'd say about three days did it. That's about it."**

"**Wow" said Taylour. "I wish that that would happen to me."**

"**My life has changed for the best when I came here and met Trunks" said Laura looking up at him.**

"**Well we better all go in now" said Trunks. "I came out here to say that dinner was almost ready, and I'm sure that's it done now."**

"**Alright Trunks" said Laura. They all got up and followed Trunks back into the house.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A week later it was the day of the prom. Laura actually got Kristi to go. It wasn't hard, this time she forced Kristi to go. I mean who doesn't go to a prom when they have a boyfriend? Goten helped along with Laura to get Kristi to come to her senses. It took about 20 minutes till she finally said yes. After that everyone jumped for joy. Maybe there was hope for Kristi yet. Anyway, Kristi spent the day with Laura getting all ready for later on that night. Goten was with Trunks at the house, they all had 4 hours to get themselves ready, before the limo came. Laura and Kristi went to a beauty salon called Rose Pedals. It was the same salon that Laura was getting her hair done for her wedding. They were going to get both there hair and nails done. When they got there they were taken very quickly, everyone recognized them both from when Bulma brought them. Laura had to practically drag Kristi inside. Once a tomboy always a tomboy, that's what Laura always said She had to keep telling Kristi that it was for only one night, and to enjoy it. A couple hours later they left the salon, they didn't have to pay. The manager said that he would just put it on Bulma's bill. They both had some time to kill so they went to get something to eat before they headed back to Capsule Corp. **

**Meanwhile back at the house, Trunks and Goten were sitting in the backyard talking. They were both waiting for the girls to get back before they got ready. They already got the corsages for each of them to wear around there wrists. Trunks got Laura daisies, while Goten got Kristi roses. Each girl got there favorite flower.**

"**So Goten how's Kristi?" asked Trunks.**

"**She's doing good" said Goten. "I still can't believe that she and Laura are best friends."**

"**Yeah" said Trunks smiling. "Do you love her?"**

"**Yeah I really do" said Goten smiling.**

"**Well I'm happy for ya bro" said Trunks.**

"**Thanks Trunks" said Goten. "You've been so much happier since you met Laura."**

"**Yeah it was like when I first saw her I knew she was my soul mate" said Trunks. "Ahh the girls are back."**

"**How do you know Trunks?" asked Goten.**

"**Man you need to train a whole lot more if you can't sense Laura's ki" said Trunks.**

"**Oh yeah now I can sense it" said Goten laughing. "Come on let's go." Trunks and Goten got up and went inside the house to find the girls. When they got inside, Laura and Kristi were just putting there things away. **

"**Wow" said Goten. "You look beautiful Kristi." Kristi started blushing.**

"**Thanks Goten" said Kristi. **

"**My angel always looks beautiful" said Trunks giving Laura a kiss. Laura just looked up at Trunks smiling.**

"**How much time do we have left before the limo comes?" asked Goten. Trunks looked down at his watch. **

"**About an hour" said Trunks. "Let's all go upstairs." So they all went upstairs and parted when they got to the top.**

**Finally it was time to go to the prom. Both Goten and Trunks was waiting downstairs for Kristi and Laura. They were both making the final touches on each other. Well Laura was actually putting the final touches and Kristi since she would never in her mind touch makeup. Laura was in a baby blue gown that flared at the end. She had on light blue mascara and a light pink lipstick, Kristi was in a red gown that had slits on each side. Laura was putting on light pink mascara on Kristi. Laura got Kristi to keep her hair down for the night, since she always had it up in a ponytail. Kristi's hair was curled at the bottom to make it look fancier. Laura's hair was up in a bun; her hair was curled and had a couple of strands of hair down by her face. She also had daisy clips all in her hair to show it off.**

"**There we go all done" said Laura putting her makeup away. "Now was that so hard?"**

"**Ya know it was" said Kristi. **

"**Don't you want to see the look on Goten's face when you go downstairs?" said Laura. "He's not going to be able to take his eyes off u."**

"**Do you really think so?" asked Kristi.**

"**Yes I know that for a fact" said Laura. "And then when you go home tonight and you're happy you'll say to yourself It's a good thing that I listen to my best friend Laura. She was right about everything."**

"**I guess your right" said Kristi. "But I'm never doing this again."**

"**Sure" said Laura sarcastically. "Now let's go, there both waiting for us downstairs."**

"**Alright" said Kristi. They both got up and headed downstairs. **

**When they started walking down the stairs both Trunks and Goten's turned towards them. At the same time both of there mouths dropped. Laura started giggling when she got to the bottom. She closed Trunks mouth and watched Kristi come down. When Goten saw Kristi his mouth dropped even lower then before. Trunks looked over at Goten and started laughing quietly. When Kristi got to the bottom, she walked over to Goten. **

"**So how do I look?" asked Laura. **

"**You always amaze me" said Trunks. "You look so beautiful, that no one can beat u."**

"**Well what about me?" asked Kristi.**

"**You look astonishing" said Goten finally over his shock of words. "You look so beautiful, that everybody's going to say so."**

"**Thanks Goten" said Kristi blushing.**

"**And it's all thanks to me" said Laura smiling.**

"**Of course Laura" said Trunks giving her a kiss. "Well let's go everyone the limo is here." Everyone walked outside and carefully went into the limo. After Trunks got in, the driver took off towards the school.**

**When they got to the school they were already tons of people inside. Trunks and Laura walked in hand in hand. Same with Kristi and Goten. The kids at the desk took there tickets and they walked into the gym. Inside the gym the music was blasting, and everyone was out on the dance floor dancing. Laura, Trunks, Kristi and Goten went over to there table where the rest of there friends were sitting.**

"**Hey everybody" said Trunks. **

"**Hi Trunks" said Shawn. "Hi everyone, now that were all here let's go get our pictures taken." **

**Everybody went over to where people were getting there pictures taken. Laura, Kristi and Nikkee sat down while Trunks, Goten, Joe and Shawn all stood behind them. Then each of them got individual pictures done with there dates. After that, they all went onto the dance floor and danced. At midnight everybody started to go home. It was a night to remember. Trunks and Laura got homecoming king and queen. Half way through the prom the homecoming king and queen got a slow dance to themselves. It was a knock out with that one, everybody voted for them. On the way home they stopped at a restaurant to get something to eat, dancing all night sure makes you hungry. After that the driver each took them home. They all say goodbye and went there separate ways.**

"**I had so much fun tonight" said Laura while they were getting ready for bed.**

"**Yeah so did I" said Trunks. "It was a lot better because I was with you." They both went into peaceful dreams about each other.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Finally it was the day of Trunks and Laura's graduation. In a couple of hours it would be over and they would be free, never to come back to this so called prison. Since Trunks and Laura were in different homerooms, they wouldn't be standing near each other. The graduation would start in a couple of minutes. Unlike the 8th grade graduation were it was inside, this big graduation for the seniors was outside by the football field. Trunks and Laura's family were all in the stands waving and smiling. Then finally it began, the band starting playing there walk in music which was the same music as in the 8th grade. They both started walking towards there seats and they could here there parents cheering for them. When they past the stands they smiled and waved. Finally they got to the seats and sat down. Once they did the principal started to talk about how the year went and what people did. Then the valedictorian made her big speech on how today was a special day for everyone. Finally it was time for everyone to get there diplomas. One by one kids got up to get there diplomas. When it was Trunks turn Bulma let off two fog horns and cheered his name. He walked up and got his diploma and turned to wave at his parents. They took a picture of him and then he went back to his seat. Then it was Laura's turn. She walked up, shook the principal's hand and took her diploma both her sister and her parents let off fog horns and cheered. She turned to look at them as they took pictures of her. Then she went back to her seat. After everyone's name was called, everyone cheered and threw there hats into the air. **

**There was a huge party being held at Capsule Corp for Trunks and Laura's graduation. There was a huge DJ and so much food that was being catered. All of Laura and Trunks friends were there having a great time. **

"**Were finally done with school" said Laura smiling. **

"**Yeah thank goodness that we don't ever have to go back" said Trunks. Everyone was sitting around eating there dinner when Bulma stood up to make a speech.**

"**Everyone" said Bulma clanking her fork against her glass. "I'd like to make a toast to all the graduates of 2004. May they have a wonderful and successful future." Everyone cheered and clanked the glasses together. After everyone went home, Laura went to go talk to Trunks. He was still cleaning up after the party.**

"**Trunks come here" said Laura. He stopped what he was doing and went over to her.**

"**What is it Laura?" asked Trunks.**

"**Tomorrow is my friend's graduation back at my old high school" said Laura. "I want to see them graduate. Do you want to come with me? You would be able to see all the other people that I used to go to school with."**

"**Sure I'll come with you" said Trunks. "I'd like to see how it was before I met you."**

"**Plus when Vanessa and Taylour were here" said Laura. "They told me that there was rumors going around the school, that the reason why I never came back was that I was dead."**

"**Are you serious?" said Trunks shocked.**

"**Yeah, and that makes me really angry" said Laura. "So I want to go back, and show them that I'm not dead."**

"**Well that's exactly what we'll do" said Trunks smiling. "We'll show them."**

**The next day, Laura and Trunks got up early and took Trunks jet to New Jersey. The graduation started at noon, it was different from there graduation where it started at 6. They got to New Jersey in plenty of time. When they got there they were early so they paid a visit to Laura's family. When it was time they took off up the street towards the school. Trunks found a parking spot and parked. They both got out and headed towards the track were everybody was. When they got to the stands, Laura saw her friends taking to each other before the graduation started. **

"**Trunks look there's some of my friends" said Laura. "Let's go talk to them."**

"**Alright Laura" said Trunks. He took her hand and went over to her friends. Vanessa looked up and saw Laura walking over towards her. **

"**Laura" said Vanessa running to give her a hug. "You made it."**

"**Yeah" said Laura. "I wouldn't miss you guys graduate."**

"**Laura I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Matt" said Vanessa smiling.**

"**Hi Matt it's nice to meet you" said Laura giving him a hug.**

"**It's nice to meet you to" said Matt. "Vanessa told me all about you."**

"**Well that's good to know" said Laura smiling.**

"**I see you brought Trunks with you" said Vanessa.**

"**Of course" said Laura. "I would never go anywhere without him. Plus I'm going to show them once in for all that I'm not dead. So where are all those damn popular people?"**

"**Over there in that big group" said Taylour walking over towards them.**

"**Good" said Laura smiling. "Come on Trunks let's go over and make a grand opening."**

"**Ok Laura" said Trunks. He took her hand, and followed Laura over to where they were.**

**All the popular kids were huddled in a group talking about random things. Some were talking about there future, others were just talking about stupid things. One of them saw Laura walking over towards them, and informed there so called leader.**

"**Hey Kaitlyn isn't that Laura?" asked Amanda. "Look she has a boy with her." Kaitlyn turned to where Amanda was pointing and saw that Laura was walking over towards them. Her face went all white and turned into complete shock.**

"**Hey everybody" said Laura smirking. "How was your last year of highschool?"**

"**It was fine" said Kaitlyn snobby. "So where have you been all year. Not like I care or anything."**

"**I went to get better schooling" said Laura. "Oh I'd like you all to meet my fiancé Trunks."**

"**Hi guys it's nice to meet all of you" said Trunks with the same smirk on his face as Laura. **

"**Fiancé?" said Kaitlyn. "Your getting married?"**

"**I sure am in a month I believe" said Laura. "So which one of you started the "The reason why I'm gone, is I'm dead!" thing, and don't think that I'm being stupid. I do keep in touch with my close friends, and they paid me a little visit last month."**

"**We were just fooling around" said Kaitlyn. **

"**Sure you were" said Laura sarcastically. "Well look whose better now. The girl you always called ugly, and not popular is getting married to the hottest and best man in the world, and all you got is your yourself and your friends. I hope that the rest of your life is a living hell just like the way you put my life through for the past three years." With that said Laura turned around with Trunks right beside her, and walked back over to her friends. Everyone else stared in shocked and had nothing else to say.**

**Laura told all her friends' good luck after all of them congratulated her on her performance with the popular kids. They all started cracking up till tears fell from there face. After that, Laura and Trunks went to sit down, because it was about to start. When Laura's friends all went up to get there diplomas she cheered as loud as she could. Her friends each turned to wave at her before they went back to there seats. All the popular kids were still looking at her in some what of a shock. Laura would smile and wave and they would quickly turn there head away from her. Every time they did that she would laugh to herself. It was just a very funny picture, and she couldn't help herself. After the graduation Laura said goodbye to her friends. They all gave her and Trunks a hug, and said that they would see her at her wedding. Then Laura and Trunks left.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Finally it was the day of the wedding. Even though it was only a month later, Laura thought she'd had been waiting her entire life for this day. She couldn't see Trunks till it was time for the wedding, because it was tradition for the groom not to see the bride till it was time. Laura was with her mom, Bulma and all her bridesmaid's at the salon getting there hair and nails done while Trunks was at home with Vegeta, Laura's dad, Goten, and Joe trying to keep his cool. Trunks was as nervous as he could be. He'd had been waiting for this day his entire life also, but he was telling himself over and over again, that nothing will go wrong.**

"**Ah I see your getting the famous butterfly in the stomach sickness son" said Vegeta laughing a little. "I felt the same way when I was getting married to your mother. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Every one gets like this on there wedding day."**

"**Thanks Dad" said Trunks calming down a little.**

"**Hey Trunks just think about what your life will be like with Laura after you get married" said Goten. "That should make you feel better."**

"**Thanks Goten" said Trunks. "Ok now I'm all ready to go." They all got up, and headed off to the church. So that Trunks could wait till the time was right for him to see his bride.**

**Meanwhile, everyone else was already in the church making there final touches on there selves. Laura didn't really have to do anything, her mom and Bulma were helping her get ready.**

**The church was set up very beautiful. Inside all the lights were dimmed and there were all different kinds of pink and purple flowers all placed in the church. There were also flower petals on the floor in every direction. It looked very pretty. **

"**There we go all done" said Anita. "You look so beautiful Laura." **

"**Thanks mom" said Laura smiling.**

"**Are you nervous?" asked Bulma smiling.**

"**A little" said Laura. "But I'll be ok. I bet that Trunks is a lot more nervous then I am."**

"**Yeah that's my son for ya" said Bulma laughing. Everyone started to laugh. They were all trying to brighten the mood. Finally it was time. Everyone got out of the room in the order that they were walking down the aisle in, with Laura being last. Laura's dad came up by her and gave her a kiss. **

"**You nervous Princess" asked Darien.**

"**A little" said Laura.**

"**It's going to be fine" said Darien. "And before ya know it, it will all be over."**

"**Thanks Daddy" said Laura giving him a hug.**

"**Your welcome" said Darien. "Well let's go." The music finally started playing. First the flower girl who was Pan walked down the aisle with the ring barrier who was one of Trunks cousin. Then all the bridesmaids came walking down with Vanessa in front and Kristi being the last one. Finally everyone saw Laura and stood up. Trunks just looked up and watched the most beautiful angel walked down the aisle arm and arm with her dad. Laura felt like crying when she saw Trunks. She was waiting all day to see him. When Laura and her dad finally got all the way down the aisle, Darien gave Laura a kiss and handed her over to Trunks. Then the both of them walked up a couple of steps and stood in front of the priest. Everyone else sat down.**

"**Dearly beloved" said the priest. "We are gathered here today to join in hand this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Laura then took one of the rings and slid it on Trunks finger.**

"**With this ring I thee wed" said Laura. Trunks took the other ring and slid it on Laura's finger.**

"**With this ring I thee wed" said Trunks.**

"**If there is anyone who doesn't think that these two should be married speak now or forever hold your peace" said the priest. No one in the church said anything, no one wanted to split these two up. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Trunks put his hands in Laura's and softly kissed her lips. While everyone else clapped. Bulma and Anita were crying softly. They were just both happy for there children. After Trunks and Laura stopped kissing, then both turned and started walking down the steps and out the church doors while everyone else followed. There was a white limo parked outside the church that was going to take Trunks and Laura over to where they were having there party. As they were both walking/running out of the church, everyone was blowing bubbles. A new tradition that will always last forever. There were bubbles flying all over the place. Laura turned around to look at everyone and just smiled. Everyone was laughin and clappin. Out of everything in the world, Laura finally realized that now her life was finally complete. She turned back around and went into the limo, Trunks followed her shortly after and then the limo left. Everyone else followed them to the party. They decided to have the party at the same place that Trunks parents has there's. They wanted to be very traditional, so that when they had kids, then the tradition could be past down. Everyone got to the party before Laura and Trunks did. When they opened the doors everyone started to clap and whistle Trunks and Laura just laughed and walked over there seats. The music started playin and the food was placed out. The first dance of the night was for the bride and her father. So Laura and Darien got up and started dancing. **

"**I'm so proud of you sweetheart" said Darien. "I wish I could have seen you while you were growing up."**

"**It doesn't matter anymore daddy" said Laura moving to the music slowly. "All that matters is that you're here now. I've been waiting for so long for you to come back, and to stay for good. I bet you miss all of us."**

"**You have no idea" said Darien kissing her forehead. "The day that I found out that I was going to die, I would always say to myself: Why me, why do you have to take me now. I'm never going to see my daughter grow up like I wanted to. But when Trunks wished me back, I felt like the happiest person alive, I would finally get to see you again after so long. You have chosin a wonderful husband who will love you forever."**

"**Thanks daddy" said Laura hugging him. After the song ended, everyone clapped, and they both took there seats again. Laura by Trunks, and Darien by Anita. Awhile later Bulma stood up.**

"**I would like to make some toasts" said Bulma. "When I first saw Laura I knew that she would make the perfect partner for Trunks. Just by looking at her you could tell that she had the most loving heart in the world. I must admit that when you first showed up at the front door Laura it was kinda weird, but when you told us why, I knew that everything would turn out good. So let me wrap this up before I start crying. Here's a toast to Laura and my son Trunks. For them to have a happy and successful future." Everyone clanked there glasses together and clapped. **

"**Ok now it's my turn" said Vegeta laughing. "Now where do I start? Laura when I first saw you I knew there was something special about you, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But then when I realized what it was in the GR I wanted to help you bring it out. Also until you told me that your father was my best friend, I couldn't figure it out. But now I'm glad that you're my son's wife. Not only are you perfect for him, but also you are the only girl that I liked out of all his girlfriends. So I would like to make a toast to you and my son. For the both of you to have a happy and safe future. You both made all of us proud." Everyone started to clap and once again clanked there glasses together.**

"**I guess it's my turn huh" said Goten standing up. "Trunks you have been my best friend since we were very young. We've been through so much, and you don't know how much our friendship means to me. We will always be friends till the very end. Laura I would like to thank you too, for making Trunks so happy, until he met you he wasn't the happiest person to look at. He has changed for the best when he met you. So I thank the both of you. To Trunks and Laura's future." With each toast Laura glowed even more. She was so happy to be with everyone that she loved. **

"**Ok my turn" said Kristi standing up. "Laura we've been best friends since Pre School. We've been through some tough times growing up, but we went through them together. There was nothing we couldn't fix together. You were like family to me, and was always welcomed. When my mom moved out here, I was so unhappy and wanted to go back home, but when I saw you I knew that everything would turn out for the best. I'd like to thank you for our friendship that will last forever. Trunks please take good care of her. She means the world to me. To the couples happiness."**

"**Ok I promise that I will be the last one" said Darien. "Laura I'm sorry that missed out on most of your life. I tried everything to come back, but nothing worked. But then Trunks used the Dragonballs to bring me back, I could of kissed him right there. That's how happy I was, you have grown into the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and I'm very proud of you. Trunks I would like to thank you again for bringing me back to my daughter. I know that you will take good care of my daughter; there is no one better then you for my daughter. To Laura and Trunk's future." For one last time everyone clapped and clanked there glasses together. Then it was time for and Bride and Grooms dance. Laura and Trunks got up and onto the middle of the dance floor. They played there song the first song that they ever danced to. Daniel Bedingfields "If you're not the one" started filling the room once again.**

"**Remember when I told you that this song suits us" said Trunks slowly dancing.**

"**Yeah" said Laura smiling. She was listening to the words as they danced around the floor.**

"**It still does" said Trunks giving her a kiss. After the song ended, everyone cheered as they sat down. Awhile later, it was time to cut the cake. Laura and Trunks cut the first piece of cake, then Laura took a piece and Trunks took a piece and they both fed each other, but as they were going to do that, Laura took some and smeared it in Trunks face. She started laughing at the picture that she was now looking at. But then Trunks took some of his and did the same thing to Laura. They both started to laugh, along with everyone else. As the evening went on, everyone was just enjoying there selves. Everyone danced and had fun. Laura danced with practically everyone that was there, same with Trunks. Finally it was time for Trunks and Laura to leave, they all said goodbye, but before they left, Laura turned around and threw her bouquet at the girls, and what do ya know it her sister Heather was the one who caught it. Everyone started to laugh. Then Trunks threw the garter at all the boys. Goten caught it and the looked at Kristi, then he started to blush. Everyone started laughing again while Laura hugged Goten and whispered good luck in his ear. Then she turned around and walked out the door with Trunks. Everyone rushed out and started waving at the both of them as there limo took them to the airport for the wonderful honeymoon to Ireland.**


	20. Five Years Later

**Five years later**

"**Momma come play with me" said Serena. She was sitting in the backyard with nothing to do on a chilly Saturday afternoon in September.**

"**Alright sweetheart" said Laura walking over to her daughter. "Where's your brother?'**

"**He already on the swing" said Serena. Laura followed her daughter over to the other swings where her son Aidan was on.**

"**Come on Momma" said Aidan. "Push us."**

"**Alright, alright hold on" said Laura laughing. Laura grabbed a hold of Aidan's swing pulled it back and pushed him. Then she did the same for Serena. Aidan and Serena giggled as they went higher. Laura just watched them laugh with a smile on her face. A year after Laura and Trunks got married, Laura got pregnant. On December 6, 2007, at 5:30 at night, Laura gave birth to twins. She had a little girl and boy. She named the girl Serena Marie, while Trunks named the boy Aidan Michael. Serena had her father's blue eyes and her mother's light brown hair, while Aidan had his mother's green eyes and his father's dark brown hair. They were turning 5 in December. Laura couldn't believe that five years had already past since she married Trunks the love of her life. Her life couldn't be any better then it was now. When they got back from there honeymoon, Bulma handed over the company to Trunks. She thought it was about time that she retired after all the years that she ran it. After the twins were born, Laura decided to be a stay at home mother while Trunks worked, but she wrote in her spare time and hoped that one day one of her stories would be published. Trunks sister Rose was already five and was a handful at home. Bulma said that that's how Trunks was when he was little so it was nothing new. It was funny to think about Trunks sister having a niece and nephew and being an Aunt at the age of five, but that's just how it was. Laura's sister Heather would be turning 18 this year, and on her last year of highschool. It seemed like Laura just went through all that and now her sister would. Laura and Trunks moved into a nice house not to far from his parents. They didn't want to be too far away from family. Laura and Trunks would visit her parents every other weekend. They always wanted to see there grandchildren, but then again who wouldn't? Having twins were a handful, but it didn't bother Laura not one bit. Laura's daydream was interrupted when she felt someone tugging on her pants, she looked down and smiled, it was her son Aidan.**

"**Momma what's wrong?" said Aidan looking at her with his curious blue eyes.**

"**Nothing sweetheart" said Laura picking him up. "Mommy was just thinking."**

"**Momma I want to be picked up too" said Serena looking up at her. Laura bent down and picked up her daughter. She had one child on each of her arms. Serena smiled and put her thumb in her mouth. **

"**Come on let's go inside Daddy's gonna be coming home soon" said Laura starting to walk towards the house. Serena and Aidan both held onto there mother as she walked up the steps and back into the house. Later on, Laura was making dinner when she heard the front door open. **

"**Daddy" yelled Serena and Aidan as they ran towards him. Trunks picked both of them up and kissed there foreheads.**

"**Hey angel" said Trunks. "Hey there kiddo. Did you have fun with mommy today?"**

"**Yeah" said Serena. "She pushed us on the swing in the backyard." Laura stopped what she was doing and stood by the kitchen door.**

"**Got anymore love left in you" said Laura from the door. Trunks looked up and put Serena and Aidan down. Then he walked over to Laura. **

"**I think I have a little bit left" said Trunks giving her a kiss. **

"**How was work?" asked Laura after she enjoyed the kiss. **

"**Busy as usual" said Trunks smiling. "I see you had fun with the kids today."**

"**Yeah" said Laura smiling. "You hungry?"**

"**Very" said Trunks. "I was really busy today and didn't get a break."**

"**Well it will be done in a minute" said Laura. Why don't you take the kids into the kitchen while I finish up."**

"**Ok Laura" said Trunks giving her another kiss. "Serena, Aidan dinner's almost ready, let's go into the kitchen."**

"**Ok Daddy" said Serena running ahead of him with Aidan following right behind her. Trunks just smiled and walked with Laura back into the kitchen. **

**After everyone was done eating, Aidan and Serena went into the play room while Laura and Trunks went into the living room. **

"**I missed you" said Laura cuddling up on the couch with Trunks. "It's just not the same when your not home."**

"**I missed you more" said Trunks. "I wished that I could have gotten out sooner, but I was just really busy."**

"**Its ok" said Laura "I know how busy you get sometimes." Laura looked over to the clock it red 8:30. "Time to put the twins to bed." They both got up and went into the play room. Aidan and Serena were both sitting on the floor coloring.**

"**Alright you two" said Laura. "Time for bed."**

"**Aww Momma" said Aidan. "Can't we stay up more?"**

"**Nope it's bedtime" said Laura. "I can already tell that the both of you are tired so come on." Laura picked up Aidan while Trunks took Serena. They both walked out of the play room and went upstairs. They got Serena and Aidan into there pajamas and placed them into there beds. **

"**Good night sweetie" said Laura giving Aidan a kiss.**

"**Good night momma" said Aidan yawning. "Good night daddy."**

"**Sleep tight little man" said Trunks giving him a kiss.**

"**Good night sweetheart" said Laura giving Serena a kiss.**

"**Good night momma" said Serena. "Good night daddy."**

"**Good night princess" said Trunks giving Serena a kiss. They both walked towards the door. Laura put on there night light and left the door open a crack. Laura and Trunks walked over to there room and turned the light on. They both got undressed and climbed into bed. Trunks moved over and put his arms around Laura. **

"**I love you" said Trunks giving her a kiss. **

"**I love you too" said Laura returning the kiss. She closed her eyes and smiled. Two souls united from a Prophecy that changed two people's lives. Two lives being unhappy until they both found each other in the end. And it was the best thing that could ever happen. Love and Happiness are the two things that a person needs in there life. Without one a person could not be complete. With Laura and Trunks there lives were completed at the same time. And no one could ever change it.**


End file.
